How it Should've been: Unova Explorer
by EmperorSnorlax
Summary: Finally home after the events at the Sinnoh league Ash has been plagued by past defeats. Only by the help of his pokemon did he got out of it. With his resolve renewed, they train for 1 year, getting stronger and reuniting with old friends. On what was supposed to be a vacation, turns into a chance at another shot to be one step closer on Becoming a Pokemon master.(summary updated)
1. Conflict wtihin

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Emperor Snorlax here with unfortunate news...I accidentally deleted the original chapters 1 and 3, and rookie mistake I don't have a back up. So here I managed to make a revise of those two lost Chapters. I was trying to update them because, I read them again and noticed my mistakes and since I already had 5 chapters I thought. _"Hey! why not update them, get rid of some mistakes here and there"_ now I'm about this close to just jumping off a roof of how stupid I was for not checking what I was replacing... Sigh anyways here's Neo Chapter 1.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter happy reading!**

 **And again so very sorry.**

"Pikachu!" - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _Thoughts'-_ written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

" **Thunder Bolt!** " - Pokemon moves (verbally said.)

 **"(** **Ash!** **) "- **poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says

 _ ***"I will be the Pokemon Master**_ _ **"***_ \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 ___ _"I'm Ash, from Pallet town."_ __ -_ Memories/Flashback.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own pokemon. And if i did, i'd be the happiest teenager alive.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Conflict within**

 _ ***The Dust settles around the stadium, revealing a Latios and beside it a Pikachu, both injured and fainted.***_

 _ ***"Pikachu and Latios are both unable to battle! all six of Ash's Pokemon have been eliminated. so moving on to the finals is, Tobias! The Victor!"***_

 _ ***"The Victor!"***_

 _ ***"The Victor!"***_

 _ ***"The Victor!"***_

 _ ***"The Vict-!**_

Chocolate brown orbs snap wide open as Ash, jolts awake. Sweating profusely, his ragged breathing echoes around him, as he ran his fingers through his raven locks in an attempt to calm himself.

His eyes that were usually so full of determination was now lacking its luster, turning dull. It wasn't the eyes that Ash ketchum was known for, these eyes, show sadness, frustration, _**d** **efeat.**_

Ash squinted his bleary eyes within the darkness of his surroundings. His conscience fully awakens as he looks around him, finding not a battlefield, but a room. His room to be precise. His eyes widen again, this time though, in remembrance

 _'That's right..I'm home...'_ It had been a week now after he came from Sinnoh, and ever since then the young trainer had been getting dreams of his latest league battle specifically his battle against Tobias. That's right the Lily of the valley tournament, his fourth Official regional league.

"I lost...to Tobias." he murmured the name of his opponent. He hid it well from everyone, but his battle with Tobias left Ash with a bitter sense of unease. With out another word, Ash rose from the covers of his bed and headed out the room, down towards the kitchen for a drink to quench the sudden parchedness of his throat.

Ash, however, was unaware of the pair of eyes that awoke to him leaving the room.

 **"(Ash? where are you going.)"** The yellow mouse yawned out. He rubbed the sand off his eyes, a bit annoyed at being waken up at this ungodly hour. **_'(What time is it anyways?)'_** He would've went back to sleep, but the yellow mouse couldn't help the feeling of concern that rushed in his system, preventing him access to the land of sleep.

Groggily standing up, Pikachu went out and followed his trainer down stairs, still half-asleep though mind you, he lagged far behind his trainer, who was already down the stairs and in the living room.

Finally in the kitchen, Ash quickly opened up the fridge and took the pitcher of water inside. He took the cap off and he instead drank from the pitcher itself, greedily gulping down the cold liquid, albeit in a shaky manner, causing streams of the water slide past his lips.

He drank about a third of the whole pitcher when he finished with his drink , though he still felt hot, irritating him to no end, as he set the pitcher down on the table. Ash moved towards the kitchen counter, specifically for the window. Opening it, he was greeted by the cold breeze of midnight. Placing both hands on each side of the window's ledge, He closed his eyes as he hunched over the sink, he took deep breathes, in and out in a steady rhythm, letting his body cool down from the outdoor air.

This wasn't the first time he dreamt of that moment. But this was the first time he felt so...so... ** _Defeated_** by such dreams, no...nightmares...that's right

That's what it was.

A nightmare.

But it wasn't just that, no one, not even Paul or Gary had made him feel so vulnerable.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, slamming both hands on the counter of the sink. _'Every time! Why!?'_ He couldn't seem to catch a break with the League Battles. Every time he was so close to victory, a new variable to the equation comes in and messes everything up, No one could have expected a trainer like Tobias to be there. But it was that missing information, that lack of preparation lead to Ash's defeat. Ash had strong Pokemon sure, some had even taken on against Legendaries and won. But Tobias and his Pokemon were on a level above them. A level he hadn't reached yet. Even from the start, it was obvious, he would lose.

 _ **Again.**_

 _ **'Failure...'**_

 **'** W-what?'

A cold, dark voice whispers mockingly into his ears.

 _ **'YoU aRe A fAiLuRe As A pOkEmOn tRaInEr~ ThInK aBoUt It~ FiVe YeArS oF lOsInG aNd tHe BeSt YoU hAvE tO sHoW fOr Is A tOp 4 sPoT?~ HA! PATHETIC!'**_

Ash tried to tuned the voice out, but the seeds of doubt had been planted. It made sense to Ash, here he was 5 years later, sure he may have accomplished a lot for someone as young as him. But when it came to league battles, why is it that he kept losing!?

 _ **'(Five years...)'** _ Five years of travelling, of battling, winning gyms, meeting new friends, learning new things about Pokemon getting stronger after each region, But he still **_LOSES!_**

Ash knew that there was no problem with losing, it was never a foreign feeling to the young trainer, whether it was about his father, who left him at age 4 or being one upped by Gary during their childhood. Every loss was a new lesson learned, but a repeat after the last 3 leagues was just stupid!

"What am I doing wrong?!" he furiously yells, never mind that someone might wake up. But then a memory comes up to the forefront of his mind, like a slap to the face.

 _ ***"Use Horn attack"***_

 _ ***"Darkrai use Dark void."***_

 _'What the..?!'_ where that came from Ash didn't know. But it wasn't the end of it.

 ** _*"Now, use Dark Pulse!"*_**

 ** _*BOOM!**CRASH!*_**

 ** _*"Torkoal, no!"*_**

 ** _*"Gible, Draco meteor!"*_**

 ** _*"Dodge it! now Dark Pulse"*_**

Fists clenched hard on the sink's sides, as more memories of that battle surfaces again.

 ** _*"Darkrai Dream eater!"*_**

 ** _*"Wake up! Sceptile!"*_**

 ** _*"Swellow, use aerial ace!"*_**

 ** _"*Quick, Latios LusterPurge!"*_**

 _'Stop it...'_ his teeth grinds against one another _._ sadly it still wouldn't stop.

 _ ***"Latios, use LusterPurge!"***_

 ** _*"NOW! use Iron tail!"*_**

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

By then he just wanted it to end...

The front door of the Ketchum residence, slams wide open, as Ash bolted outside. The young trainer couldn't take it, he just wanted to be away from this. But alas his mind is on life's side, tormenting him even more.

 _ **_** A Charizard lies asleep in front of a stadium full of people, his opponent a Pikachu, who looks at the orange dragon in confusion, why wasn't it fighting? The people started to boo at the Dragon-like Mon, not that he cared, while on the other side, was a 10 year-old Ash begging his Pokemon to fight. He didn't__

 _ **'PiTiFuL!'**_

 __Buizel squirms and wriggles as Drapion's pincer-tail squeeze the orange weasel, the Ogre Pokemon took sadistic delight in seeing the Sea weasel Pokemon struggle to escape his grip.__

 _ **'BeT tHaT hUrT!'**_

 __A tiny Gligar, stood frozen as her former flock leader, Gliscor rushes at her with a deadly guillotine attack. hearing Ash call, she tried to counter with Steel wing, only to get her neck caught in between Gliscor's claws, And was sent barreling back to the Ground.__

 ** _'wEaKlInG!'_**

His teeth gnashed harder, while his nails broke through his skin, making his palms bleed from how hard he clenched his fists. His pace quickened, he kept running, nevermind that he didn't know where he was going, he just kept running. he just ran hoping to get away.

Away from this torture...

 **_** _Ash tries to get through to Chimchar. only for the sinnoh fire-type to rampage in his Blaze form, it's flame runs rampant starting a forest fire. He catches the berserk chimp in tight embrace, begging him to stop, only to get bit in the shoulder so hard he almost bled.__

 ** _'BrOkEn ToY hAhAhAhA!~'_**

 __Staraptor writhes on the ground in pain, Paul's Gastrodon uses it's Body Slam attack in attempt to squish the avian. his bones were slowly getting broken by the sheer weight making the Predator Pokemon squawk in pain.__

 ** _'SuCh A bUrDeN~'_**

 __Grotle climbs up the make shift-mountain, his claws lengthened and sharpened with white aura, Indicating the use of Rock climb. his speed was above average for his species as he tries to meet his rival Honchkrow halfway. He fell to the ground unconscious while Honchkrow circles his fallen form, mockingly.__

 ** _'fAiLuRe!'_**

Ash's tears fall to the ground as the winds carry them down, as most of the salty waterworks slid down the young trainer's face. It leaves a trail behind the boy, who was so fast right now, he had already reached the forest outside of Pallet town's outskirts.

Running such a long way, exhaustion finally caught up to Ash, who dropped to the ground on all fours. In his turmoil he didn't notice that he had stopped just near the lake where he and Gary had fished that Pokeball when they were kids. The place where his spirit to be a Pokemon trainer blazed.

But now it's but an ember as sobs racked through his being, memory upon memory of seeing his Pokemon hurt, killed him even. If he had trained them better, they didn't have to get hurt so much, if he had been better he could have actually given their pain and sacrifice greater meaning.

"I can't...I can't really call myself a trainer...can I?" his fists now clenching the ground beneath him, his hands, caked in dirt and his blood, his tears hitting the back of his hands. To the young man the title of trainer was something he couldn't uphold if he kept failing like this.

"What am I anymore!?" He screamed to the heavens above, but no answer came. His eyes were red from the tears, his breathing even more ragged than earlier as more sobs force its way out of him.

 _ **'WhAt yOu'Ve AlWaYs bEeN...A fAiLuRe!'**_

" **AAAAAAARRRGGHH!** " he screamed out his frustration, so much mental and emotional frustration Ash fell sideways, landing on his back unconscious. His psyche not able to take more negativity that was slowly poisoning the young trainer's will, mind, and spirit.

Just as he fainted, a sweating and huffing Pikachu finally comes to the scene. The yellow mouse had been following his Pikapi when he suddenly bolted outside the house, he had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when he saw Ash blur near him, before slamming the door open.

The action made Pikachu snap fully awake and aware as his concern for Ash rose and made itself known. But while his instincts and conscious were fully awake, his body was still half-asleep what with his extreme race with Sceptile yesterday, leaving his small body sore and slow.

His Pikapi was also unusually fast, it was like Lady Giratina herself was chasing the young trainer with killer intent. The tear trail he found was something that both relieved and worried him as well. Relief that he had a trail to follow his unusually fast trainer, worry because of why his trainer had been crying, but whatever it was the yellow mouse needed to find out, and fast.

 **"(What's going on Ash? what's happening to you?)"** he asked it more to himself, trying to figure out the why.

 _ **'(Could it be that?... but I don't even know if I really heard him say that...)'**_ The yellow mouse wished that what he heard back at the house was just a figment of his imagination. He was still on the stairs when he heard it but he was still a bit groggy so he thought it was nothing.

But the voice he heard was unmistakably was Ash. Groggy or no he had good hearing. There were also his last words before fainting that got Pikachu's attention.

 **"(What do you mean by that?)"** He asked, but it was a little pointless. Ash was still unconscious.

Sighing the yellow mouse perched himself on top of his Pikapi's chest, he observes his trainer's face seeing the noticeable lines of a frown, of furrowing of eyebrows. even in his unconscious state, Ash was still troubled.

 **"(Don't worry Ash, we'll get through this...Just like we've always done.)"** he nuzzled Ash, his own way of assuring his trainer, his brother.

 **"(It's gonna be alright Ash. you're not alone...)"**

Whatever this was he wouldn't let it consume his Trainer, his friend, his Brother. he and the others would rather suffer in the Distortion world than let anything happen to Family.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sup! again did ya like it? I really hate myself for messing up the Chapters 1 and 3 but I can't do anything about that now. Also chapter 6 will be hopefully posted on February. Sigh really sorry here guys.**

 **but anyways**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Leave a review please it really helps!**

 **Well see ya later**

 **EmperorSnorlax *Uses self-destruct* bye-bye! *BOOOOOM***

 **(Chapter Updated: November 20, 2018)**


	2. Self-doubts & a painful scolding

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! Me again, here's Chapter 2 Hope you liked chapter 1, so well I've got nothing else to say. On with the Story!**

"Pikachu!" - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _Thoughts'-_ written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

 _"_ **Flare Blitz!** **!** " - Pokemon moves (verbally said.)

 **"(** **Ash!** **) "- **poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says

 _ ***"**_ _ **I Caught a Caterpie!**_ _ **"***_ \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 ___ _"Hey give me my hat back!"_ __ -_ Memories/Flashback.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own pokemon. Sadly. GRENINJA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! T_T**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Self-doubts and a painful scolding**

Hours passed, since Ash's mental dispute. The sun had finally risen, it's shining rays illuminate the small town of Pallet and by extension it's outskirts and it's Forests. Pikachu was still perched on the young man's chest, like last night. Only difference was that the electric mouse is asleep.

Many passing by wild Pokemon, that had woken up early ignored the sleeping duo. Their Forest was near Pallet town, so it wasn't surprising for them to find a human and their Pokemon out in the woods together. Having much better things to do than watch them, they all left and went about their morning.

Some time later, a Poliwag enters the scene. Waddling without a care in the world, though he stops when he notices both Ash and Pikachu on the ground asleep, causing a smirk to form on his pinkish red lips.

A mischievous thought came to his mind, keep in mind now, that Poliwags usually have a look of cuteness and innocence, complimenting their child-like, and under developed appearance. But this Poliwag appears to be bigger than normal, implying that this Poliwag is older, most likely it's ready to evolve.

The Poliwag silently went into the water, carefully swimming near the sleeping duo. When he was near enough, the little jokester got out off the water without a single noise. His cheeks puff up, as he readies a weak Bubble beam in his mouth. Creeping slowly he was finally at a perfect spot.

Just about 5 feet away from them, grinning as he took aim at the upper body of the trainer. His plan was to prank Pikachu with a surprise bubble bath, getting Ash soaked was just a bonus for the little Tadpole.

He can see it now. With his head tilted towards the sky, he daydreamed.

 _ ***"(Bubble beam!)" The Tadpole unleashed a barrage of large bubbles at the duo, it wasn't strong enough to hurt someone. But strong enough to soak two grown men. Or in this case a Boy and his Pikachu.***_

 ** _*Both trainer and pokemon, wake up and started flapping their arms around in a comical fashion. They were to startled by the wet wake-up call to think rationally at the moment. The Poliwag was laughing HARD. If he had hands they would've been clutching his sides, from how much laughing the Tadpole did.*_**

 ** _*The two soaked partners thought they were under attack, they ran, only to slip from the puddles formed on the ground, both trainer and pokemon now stumble not unlike a Hariyama balancing itself on a rolling barrel, into the lake with a huge splash.*_**

Finally coming back to reality, he was determined to make that little dream prank of his come true. The wild Poliwag once again aimed at the sleeping twosome, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Only to see Pikachu, awake and staring at him in a lazy-like fashion. His paw was outstretched, with the index finger (claw) pointing at the surprised Tadpole.

The poor Poliwag almost gulped all the water, from seeing his target now only one feet away from him.

 **"(If you're gonna sneak up on a sleeping Mon, make sure he can't hear your giggling rookie)"** Deadpans Pikachu, with eyes half-lidded, furrowed eyebrows and his mouth curled down into a frown. **(AN:Just think of the expression shikamaru always has)**

He sends a small bolt of electricity from his fingertip, striking the Tadpole on the space between where his eyes were.

It was at this moment, that Poliwag wished he wasn't a Water-type. Small as the bolt might have been, Pikachu was in a far higher level than what the water-type expected, and so he suffered through an electrocution in his system, having a mouthful of water didn't exactly help his situation.

 **"(Gaaagh!)"** It was absolute hell. It was almost comical, with the Tadpole twitching erratically, as his bones flash from time to time like an X-ray.

With the light show having ended, Poliwag was now covered in soot, resembling an overcooked fish. He fell backwards, his eyes now two swirls. Indicating that he was knocked out

 **"(Troublesome, little brat)"** sighs the yellow mouse. he sent the trouble making Poliwag flying towards the lake, with a quick sweep of his tail. The Poliwag lands in the water.

 _ **Hard**_.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

The Poliwag resurfaced from the water after sinking like a stone, still knocked out. Pikachu just stares as the water carries him away. It was fortunate for him to sidestep that splash before it hit him.

He **_DID NOT_** want to be soaked to the bone this early in the morning. And he felt sorry for any poor sap that got wet in this breeze at this Arceus forsaken hour.

" **Argh!, Cold!** " A startled yell snaps Pikachu out from his musing.

The Electric mouse, looked behind him and found that his trainer was now awake. Sitting upright, shaking like a leaf from the cold water that had rudely awaken him.

 **"(Whoops, hehehehe)"** Pikachu chuckled **,** rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. **"(Ugh, Good morning?)"** he greeted awkwardly, his smile sheepish as well. ' ** _(I forgot that he was behind me.)'_** seems as though Ash was that poor sap.

Turning his head towards the sound, he finally sees his yellow starter. "P-p-pikach-ch-chu?" He stuttered out, still freezing from the water. The morning breeze didn't help his situation either.

 **30 minutes later.**

Both Trainer and Pokemon had moved to a nearby tree. Ash took off both his wet shirt and shorts, and hanged them on one of the lower branches, leaving them to be dried by the wind.

Clad only in his boxers, Ash leans against the aforementioned tree. The events of last night finally came back to him. Which led to the young raven haired trainer's current somber expression, this did not sit well with the yellow mouse.

Not one bit.

Pikachu's expression grew serious, furrowed brows and frowning lips. It was now or never right? there was no doubt he needed to address this now, lest his Pikapi do something he might regret.

 **"(Hey, Ash)"** he called out, but no answer came from him. Not even a hint that Ash noticed the little mouse. Eyes narrowed Pikachu moved closer to his Pikapi, hoping that the brooding young man would finally notice. **"(Ash!)"**

Nothing.

Sighing, Pikachu charged up a small spark between his tiny claws. **"(Pay attention!)"** launching himself up towards Ash, he bopped him right on the noggin, the electricity spread through his trainer's almost dry body, giving him a small shock to his system.

" **GAH!** " Being snapped out of his inner turmoil, he jumped two feet in the air from the hit. The electricity now coursing through the young man's body, giving a very uncomfortable tingling sensation in his spinal cord. he swore his legs almost buckled from a momentary numbness in his legs.

Recollecting himself, he shot a small glare at the perpetrator, who was standing there, with an impatient expression plastered on his furry face. "What did you do that for?!" he yelled at the Yellow mouse. It didn't hurt really, but any form of electricity is bound to make any person uncomfortable, making Ash wonder what would make his partner do that.

 **"(Well, maybe if you'd pay attention, You would've known that I wanted to talk!)"** he snarked at Ash, all the while making gestures to his ears and mouth for the sake of making his Pikapi understand what he's saying faster.

It worked as the young man got the gist of what his starter was saying.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, prompting a nod from the yellow mouse. "Then why didn't you just say so?! You didn't have to shock me!" he exclaimed. Pikachu scoffed at his trainer's words though, his memories beg to differ, he remembers their early adventures a lot better than Ash gives him credit for.

 **"(If I had a Ketchup bottle for every time you needed a good shock, I'd be as big as a Snorlax.)"** That made Ash's right eye twitch in annoyance. He may not understand Pokemon language completely, but he always figures out what they mean in general. Eventually.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" Ash sighed, knowing that the yellow mouse would up the voltage of the next one if he didn't.

 **"(You know what I'm talking about)"** Pikachu retorted, his arms now crossed. His expression stern, making Ash flinch a bit as it dawned to him what his starter was pertaining to.

Ash was silent for a moment, out of all his Pokemon, it was Pikachu he could understand the best. They spoke to each other in a way that wasn't always faltered by a language barrier, it shows just how deep their bond has become over the 5 years of Traveling.

He clung to a small hope that maybe his partner might not be implying about his late night emotional sprint through Pallet. He didn't want Pikachu to get worried again.

 _ ***Tap* *Tap.***_

He halts his wandering thoughts once more to see Pikachu with his right eye twitching, his patience was wearing as thin as it could be with the present situation.

"No I don't know what you mean." He lied, hoping for the yellow mouse to just let it drop. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed, Pikachu was getting fed up of beating around the bush. But he needed to start this slowly, Pikachu knew rushing could mean a lot of drama.

 **"(I saw what happened last night Ash.)"** he revealed, his voice almost to a shout. The yellow mouse saw Ash pale a bit, he knew that his squeaking had finally registered in his head.

Good. There was no way out of this for him now. They will talk, whether his Pikapi wanted to or not. The yellow mouse was that determined to end this now. He continued when Ash failed to respond.

 **"(I followed you to this spot, for answers. Then I find you passed out on the ground!)"** Ash cringed at the tone of his starter's voice. It was like those times when his mother would catch him running into the woods alone, she was **_n_ _ot_** pleased with that. He couldn't look at him in the eye, since Pikachu was one of the two people who can easily tell when he's lying and hiding something.

"It was nothing Pikachu, just a weird dream." Ash tried to save face with stretching the truth, he 'grinned'. He wasn't lying though, he did dream...just not a good one.

Pikachu saw through that act faster than that time Charmeleon burned that Paras. His eyes narrowed even more, arms crossed tighter and his left foot thumping slowly, aggravatingly.

 **"(Ash!)"** Pikachu growled out in a warning tone. He never enjoyed showing hostility to anyone, especially to his Partner. He just hoped that Ash's stubbornness wouldn't force him to shock the Young man again. _**'(Just tell me already! We don't have to go that far!)'**_ came the frantic mental cry of the little Mouse.

"Really Pikachu I'm fine!, no need to worry!" He exclaimed in faux cheer, even using a certain bluenette's catch phrase. In hopes that it would convince the mouse. Though that never worked for Dawn, so it wasn't a surprise that it didn't work for Ash

 **"(That's not gonna work Ash!)"** Having up to hear with this, Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously. **"(Fess up already!)"** He hated doing this, glaring at him while he was charging up electricity for his go to move, Thunderbolt. A Thunderbolt meant for his _**Pikapi.**_ And it was Pikachu that had to do it.

That had to hurt him.

It reminded him of the times where Team Rocket found ways of making him attack his Pikapi. Either through a mind control device or amnesia, he would hurt Ash, and he'd always forgave him after he snapped out of it. Ash didn't even show a sliver of anger or betrayal, just... relief, relieved that he was back to his senses, that it was over. All was forgiven, but he couldn't...he could never forgive himself for harming his Pikapi.

Ash just stared _' Now doesn't this seem familiar'_ he mused in his head nervously. Unaware to the yellow mouse, Ash too remembered those times from how Pikachu was acting right now. Times that his Partner, his Brother would look at him, with no signs of recognition only looks of distrust, hostility, _**Fear**_. And he would plead and beg for the yellow mouse to snap out of it. Only to get hit by a lethal Thunderbolt.

A Thunderbolt meant to hurt Him, like he was the enemy that needed to be rid off. It was like a stab through the heart whenever something like that happens. he even remembered the burning scent that he gave off, be it his crisped clothes, his burnt hair or his flesh that felt like it was being cooked. but all of those where nothing compared to the pain he felt when...

 __"I was so worried about you Pikachu" Ash said worriedly,_

 ** _"(You were? but...Who are you?)"_** _the amnesiac mouse asked confused on what was happening._

 _"Hey! don't forge' we're you're buddies!" Meowth interrupts them, gaining the yellow mouse's attention he quickly pointed his claw at Ash and the others "They're jus' bad people who want to hurt you!" that statement caused the little mouse to run into Team Rocket's awaiting arms. and settled himself onto James shoulder, and turned to glare at Ash.__

When Pikachu listened to their lies and believed it.

When he turned his back to him.

When he ran unto Jame's shoulder instead of his.

Running a hand through his raven locks, he sighs. _'Might as well get this thing over with.'_ It was no use hiding it now anyways.

"I dreamt about the battle with Tobias again." he admits, his voice despondent.

That certainty caught the yellow mouse's undivided attention. This made Pikachu's assumptions about his Pikapi right. And by Arceus he hated being right about it now of all times.

' _ **(It's Lake Acuity all over again. No, this is different. Ash was depressed at his loss to Paul, yes... But..?)'**_ even in at his lowest no matter how faint, Ash still held a flame in his eye, and that flame would always grow. Grow into an Inferno. But now there was no such flame, no glint of determination, no light. Pikachu didn't like that, especially on what he seeing in his trainer's eyes now.

His eyes...they reflected the eyes of someone who's accepted defeat, who surrendered, who **_g_ _ave up. '_** ** _(This is far worse)'_** he grimaced inwardly, and shows worry outwardly, stopping the electricity and stood back straight, he had already guessed that the loss to Tobias wasn't the only thing bothering him.

Ash visibly relaxed when he saw Pikachu stop his sparking. The mouse gave him a gesture and he knew that the yellow starter wanted more information. His eyes still glared at his trainer, though not as intense as earlier. They were sadder, confused, concerned, there was a want, a need to understand in those yes. _'Keep talking huh?'_ Ash understood, and so he will talk.

"Like I said it was the battle with Tobias." He started.

"It's not the first loss I had in a league. But..but...this one..it just..." he hesitated, he doesn't know how to word this out to Pikachu _'Heck even I don't know, what's going on with me'_ last night did a number on his head, but he could still remember the memories that relentlessly attacked his very core as a Trainer.

"It just got me thinking about our old battles." He continued somberly, he was still thinking about it. And he couldn't stop this odd feeling that surfaces whenever he thinks hard about those memories...

 _ **_"Bayleef, use Body slam!" A sauropod-like pokemon launches itself in the air, aiming to land a hit on the Gary's Blastoise. But it was all for naught when the large Turtle bit on the Leaf-like extension on Bayleef's head. And threw her halfway the field, the dust settles to reveal a fainted Bayleef._**_

 _'Gary'_

 ** __Charizard went airborne, ready to use another Seismic toss on his Hoenn native counterpart. But before he could even attempt too grab him, Blaziken leaps into the air and nails Charizard on the face with a Blaze kick.__**

 _'Harrison'_

 ** __Pikachu thrusts forward with his tail covered in a metallic shine. His opponent, a Meowth in boots Counters with his own Iron tail. Both sides collide resulting a massive shock wave so intense, both competitors were sent flying back.__**

 _'Tyson'_

Those three were just second to Tobias and Paul in terms of skill. Although Gary is studying to be a Professor, he did not let his Pokemon's skill rust especially his Blastoise, Electivire and Umbreon. Harrison is a trainer with a good head on his shoulders, easily countering his unorthodox strategies. Tyson is a trainer with Pokemon of great quality, especially his Meowth.

 _'They were already ahead of me, even from the beginning How can I compete to that.'_ came the depressing thought.

 **"(Ash!)"**

Pikachu was looking at Ash in trepidation, he was starting to get scared. Scared about why is Ash like this. One minute he was finally explaining about last night, then he stops and just stares at the empty space the next.

Ash was quiet for a awhile. Pikachu was about to call him once more, but he was cut off.

"Pikachu, do you think it's still worth it?" That question set Pikachu off, just what did he mean by that? But he remained silent, hopefully Ash will answer those for him.

Hopefully.

Turning to look at the yellow mouse in the eye for the first time in this conversation, he repeated his question "Do you think that it's still worth it?" He was shaking a bit, but he still faced the yellow mouse.

"Are we even making progress? Because it seems as though we're even farther from our dream than we were before." It was true, even if he did manage to reach top 4 it took him 5 years for it. Would it have to take him 5 more years to just reach runner up? How many times does he have to battle 'till he wins one league. But even if he did win one, there's still the Elite 4 to fight.

"Why are we even doing this?" He continued with a sullen tone that was strained with self-loathing, fists clenched trying to hold it in.

 **"(Ash I don't understand, what are you going on about?)"** what is this?! Just what was happening to his trainer. Not once has Ash shown this kind of behavior and it is freaking Pikachu out.

" **What is the point in of all this?!** Why try, when we're just gonna get beaten again whenever we're so close to winning!" pent up frustration finally let out as he screamed his doubts and self-loathing to his baffled starter.

"I don't know what to do anymore Pikachu! it's like a broken record we win until the quarter-finals only to get curb stomped! And at every loss...we learned, we got stronger but it never seems to be enough to get us even closer to winning!" Tears cascade down his cheeks, as his nails finally broke skin, making blood spread all over his palms and drip past his knuckles.

All of his self doubts have been revealed in a cry of frustration that made passing by Pokemon stop what their doing in alarm. All of them wondering what this human was going on about. But they went off quickly instead, deciding that it was really none of their business.

Pikachu's expression was shadowed, his head was tilted downward.

It was a few minutes of silence until Ash continued

"You know it's funny" he let out a hollow chuckle, his eyes now red from his tears but it was also dead, dead eyes that show no emotion. "I'd always go on about how I was gonna become a Pokemon master, how I would catch every kind of Pokemon, how I would be the best." His voice cracks at some points, but he didn't care, he did always say to not let these kind of emotions keep buried inside 'practice what you preach' as they say right?

"But looking at it right now. I was stupid enough to follow a dream I would never be able to reach, all of this has been nothing but a mistake." His voice lower than before, he slumps to his knees looking at the ground. An aura of self-loathing surrounds his being, fists now lax and bloodied. But he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

"I'm sorry for being a no good trainer to you and the others. I'm sorry I let your hopes up. I failed. There's nothing I ca- ** _Thwack!_** his head sharply turned to the side as he fell back on his backside.

His cheek throbbed from the pain, it was red unnaturally bright red. _'Where did that come from?!'_ it hurt so badly.

 _ ***THUD!***_

" **Oof!** " Something landed hard on his stomach, he raised his head to look at what had landed on him. Only to see a blur of yellow before he was sent flying into another tree.

Managing to sit upright, he leaned against the tree, as the blow to the head had disoriented him. He held up a hand to his bruised cheek, only to retract it after the simple touch made the bruise sting.

 **"(How...)"** Ash heard a low murmur ahead of him and turned to look, only to flinch seeing his Starter who's shoulders were shaking, from what he could guess was anger. His tail was glowing faintly before the glow died down, indicating a use of Iron tail, guess that would explain what hit him.

 **"(How could you say that?)"** The yellow mouse's eye were shadowed, teeth gritting against one another he slowly trudged towards his trainer.

 **"(How dare you, How dare you Give up!)"** grabbing both of the young mans shoulders, he gripped as tight as he could with small paws.

 **"(Are you that weak!)"** he pulled Ash forward and glared at him with watery eyes. **"(We have been at this for five years Ash! We've been through just as much as you have, or did you forget!?After EVERY failure and beat down we took, we came right back up! Arceus! We couldn't even look at you in the eye when we lost, we thought you would hate us, scorn us, abandon us!)"** Drawing back one paw he let an abundance of electricity flow through it again, and whipped it to his Pikapi's face.

 ** _*SMACK!*_**

 **"(But you'd always smile and say It's alright!)"**

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 **"(Always cheering us on! Giving us words of praise!)"**

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 **"(Giving us a Home, a purpose! A reason to become better than what we are now!)"**

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 **"(You became** **our family! The person we'd hate to disappoint because you always believed in us, giving us a choice in what we want.)"**

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 **"(Y** **ou never lifted a hand against us even when we disobeyed!)"**

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 **"(We looked to you for strength, you kept us afloat when we were drowning in our sorrow. Made us happy in our darkest days!)"** he shoved the young man with surprising strength, his voice no longer screaming just soft with disappointment seeping in it. Ash just continued looking at his starter with wide eyes slightly, flinching at the look he was receiving. He can't really understand what the yellow mouse was screaming about...but even then it still hurt him.

 **"(When you caught us, you taught us to never give up. That we'll get stronger, that no matter what we will reach our dreams. Wasn't that why we never stopped battling.)"** Ash was still speechless, never before had seen his partner so...so angry and sad. He tried to speak but he was cut off.

 **"(Was it really just a mistake Ash!? We're we really just mistakes of yours?!")** Ash remained silent, for some reason, he found those squeaks coherent, it caused him to stop and just stare bewilderedly.

 **"(Never give up, if we get pushed down, stand back up stronger than ever. It was you who showed us that Ash.)"** with that Pikachu phased out of sight with Agility leaving a bruised trainer, to reflect about what just happened.

 **With Pikachu**

He was running at his fastest easily getting out of the area within 5 minutes. His destination, Professor Oak's Ranch where all of Ash's other Pokemon were kept. He was angry, so damn _**ANGRY**_ at Ash for what he said it just hurt him that his Trainer, his partner heck his own brother had fallen this far.

But he knew he couldn't blame his Pikapi for thinking like that. Right now the boy was at his lowest probably the depression getting to him, he would need everyone of their pals to help him with getting Ash to realize just how wrong he was about just giving up.

Screeching to a halt he came and see a sight of at the familiar steps that lead to a two story building with a round red roof and yellow walls and what appears to be a garage of the same color as the wall, the most eye catching about it was the windmill behind the building.

Professor Oak's Research lab.

* * *

 **A/N: And scene! Whew sorry it took almost a week for it to finish i got caught up in watching the first series again hehehehe. Well anyways about the scene with the Poliwag honestly it just came to me in a passing thought so i thought it might be a good thing to add it in. You know for comedic purposes, also i have plans for that Poliwag don't worry he won't be just a side-character that appears at random ends of the story(like a certain jigglypuff) and so i hope you enjoy this!**

 **Oh and please review! I would like to know what you think about it. Chapter 3 is coming soon.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome. Anyway hoped you like it Bye-Bye**

 **(Chapter Updated: November 20, 2018)**


	3. Gathering

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sup! EmperorSnorlax here so yeah I did something stupid and accidentally deleted the original first and third chapter. i was updating them and I accidentally deleted the chapters. So here is the revised version! sorry about this. Yeah I fucked didn't I?**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter 3 happy reading!**

 **And again so very sorry.**

"Pikachu!" - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _Thoughts'-_ written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

" **Hydro Cannon!** " - Pokemon moves (verbally said.)

 **"(** **Ash!** **) "- **poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says

 _ ***"I won the tactics symbol!**_ _ **"***_ \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 ___ _"Give me my hat back!"_ __ -_ Memories/Flashback.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own pokemon. If I did Ash would Age.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gathering**

 **Pikachu's pov (PikaPov)**

I quickly climbed up the steps to the Lab. I need to tell the others fast. While I'm a bit peeved at Pikapi, I realized that I can't really blame him for feeling that way, everyone has a limit after all. I'm just pissed that breaking his own limit would do this to him. Before I knew it, I finally passed the last step. Immediately, I went and knocked on the door, and as expected, not a moment later I received an answer.

"Oh! Wait just a moment! I'll be right there!" Tracy's voice called out. I quickly hid behind a potted plant there, and just as I had hidden myself, Tracy had opened the door just wide enough for me to slip in. Tracy hasn't changed much since the Orange islands, still wearing that green shirt and that orange headband.

"Hello, what can I- Huh? hello?" **_'(Sorry Tracy but I need to keep this on the down low.)'_ ** I mentally apologized to the sketcher, as I make my way in the Lab to the ranch's door. Finding the said door conveniently opened, I rushed in without hesitation and was greeted to the sight of a lush, green meadow and beyond that, were several Forest areas as far as the eye can see, maybe even farther but I wouldn't know, that's not what I came here for.

I ran faster, reaching my top speed adding in Quick attack mixed with Agility into it, increasing my speed to a hundred fold. Everything was becoming a blur to me, I maneuvered myself as best as I could, as to avoid the other tenants here. Ash isn't the only trainer who leaves their Pokemon here after all.

I wasn't trying be rude or anything. It's just I didn't have time to make small talk when I could be telling the others on what's happening with Ash. But then again with how fast I'm going, I might as well be nothing but a blur to them. **_'(Though more practice with this couldn't hurt.)'_** I thought to my self.

The tunnel vision is a headache.

I finally crossed the border into our turf, and in the center was big stump, where we always hold council. I saw two figures there, it's not all of them, but it's a start. As I drew closer, I can clearly see my old friend Bulbasaur, right on my stump, and right beside the stump was Snorlax, Ash's behemoth of a Pokemon. The stump is where I would send signals for the others to come to the turf. If I wasn't there however, that duty falls to Bulbasaur, as Leadership falls to him.

 **"(Hey! Saur!)"** I called out with his hated nickname. It did the trick as I saw him glare at me. Brushing that off I yelled something back to him that made him turn pale, and made Snorlax wake up, stiff in apprehension.

 **"(Signal the others! Code M-2! This is not a drill! I repeat not a drill!)"** Bulbasaur didn't answer back, only nodding shakily, before his bulb started to glow, Solar energy was being absorbed into his bulb for a Solarbeam attack. His bulb was now glowing white as the solar energy envelops its leafy texture.

I saw Bulbasaur brace himself, before he launched it into the sky. Though unlike the regular beam, me and Saur customize our moves to easily differentiate the signals. For the M-2, Saur had learned to split it into three Solar spheres and one by one they are released into the sky. The First one exploded, making a huge booming sound, the second covered the sky in a blanket of white for a whole 3 minutes and the last, rained Solar energy on the whole ranch.

The first sphere, the largest one, like I said created a massive Boom in the sky, easily heard on the pathway to Viridian city if you listen close enough, and farther if you're hearing is good. This sphere's purpose is to grab attention of the rest. A noise that loud can't be ignored. Neighbors be damned.

The Second one, was medium sized it's purpose was to cover the whole sky in white, usually white meant peace or to surrender, but with my experience with Mewtwo, the white reminded me and the remaining original six of the flash of white when Ash got...hit by their attack...

Anyways, the last one is the remaining solar energy that rains down on the whole ranch. It was our way of symbolizing Pikapi's revival when both the originals and clones mourned for his sacrifice.

Stopping at the stump, Bulbasaur greeted me with a slightly fearful expression. **"(Pika, what happened?)"** He asked, his voice slightly quivering in anticipation, I was about to answer him, until Snorlax cut me off with his own question.

 **"(Where is Ash? what caused you to declare M-2?)"** his gruff voice was filled with concern and worry, but I don't want to repeat myself. so I answered. **"(Let's wait for the others. It would be better if you all hear this together.)"** It was obvious that they didn't like to wait, especially if it involves Ash's safety, But they'll just have to suck it up. The rest deserve to know as well.

We watched the solar remnants fall like the snow in winter, as we waited for our comrades arrival.

 **6 minutes earlier, southern part of the Ranch (3rd person Pov)**

 _ ***FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!***_

Blurs of Red and Blue clashed with Green, both combatants were fast. To the naked eye, they were nothing but a momentary splatter of color that's moving from one place to another. The red blur's hands were coated in blue light, his fists chasing the green blur, trying to land a hit on him. But the green one would block with his own arms, that were coated in a more emerald green light.

 **"(Th'a ah'll ya'h goh't, huh young'un?)"** a male voice, with a southern drawl came from the green blur, as he kept maneuvering away from the red blur's attacks. Seeing the red falter a bit, the green blur was enveloped in a forest green aura, when suddenly a tornado of sharp leaves surrounds him, with a mental command, the vortex of leaves race towards his opponent.

 **"(LEAF STORM!)"** seeing the oncoming attack, red took a stance, before he charged forward, and spun rapidly fast, making red grow.

 **"(FLAME WHEEL!)"** cutting through the deadly foliage sent against him, he skidded to a halt before twisting his body to land an ethereal, blue, glowing fist on the green's stomach, sending them flying.

 **"(OOOF!)"** in mid-air though, green flipped himself upright, before landing, and then skidding across the ground. As green finally stopped, his identity was revealed as, a large green, reptilian, bipedal Pokemon, His neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. His lower jaw and a belt-like band across his waist was also red. Along his back, he has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. His tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of his long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws, with half a twig hanging out of his mouth.

a Sceptile.

Not just any Sceptile though. This was Ash's Sceptile, and he alone was a sight to behold.

Standing at an astonishing height of 7'3 feet, he easily topples his species, whose height was at an average 5'7 feet tall. Sceptile's usually thin arms, were a bit bulkier than normal, showing tight muscles, longer too, supporting any power used for Leaf blade attacks. Speaking of Leaf blade, the elongated leaves on his forearms were longer than normal, with it's edges being sharper as well.

His legs, were muscled, showing just how much Sceptile favored speed when he's fighting, his palm tree-like tail was so lush with a healthy shade of green, showing how fit he was. All in all, Ash's Sceptile is an Alpha amongst his species, With a powerful aura seeping off of his being passively, he is ranked as part of Ash's top 6 elites.

Though today it appears, as though he is having difficulty with his opponent. He glares playfully at his adversary, smirking a bit before he stood up straight once more, his leaves shift again, into two blades that glowed an intense green, with power. His signature move, Leaf blade.

 **"(No't bad, you'nglin', no't bah'd.)"** he complimented, before dropping into a stance, eyes narrowed and mouth still in a smirk.

 **"(Le's see' yah'll do' somethin' 'bout th'is.)"** _ ***WOOOOSH!***_

He disappeared, turning into a blur once more. This time though, even his opponent can't see where he'll go. Red panicked and looked around him not seeing anything, his guard was raised up and his fists were still powered with an ethereal blue light.

 ** _*BAM*_**

Red choked on air, he was pushed far from his earlier position. He couldn't get a time to recover, as he felt something slam against his cheek. Not a moment later, he arched his back as Sceptile's blades started crisscrossing on him.

Gritting his teeth, Red flared red, before his entire being was enveloped in a shroud of blue flames, burning the grass at his feet, and the air surrounding him.

 **"(Woah Th'ere! Dammit!)"** Sceptile cursed as he felt the flames nick him. He got away, but he still received some damage from it. His arms, torso, and knees, were a bit burned up by the flames intensity. Sceptile was aggravated by this, but at the same time, his blood pumped at such a challenge.

With a shake of his head, he lit his leaves back on, and with a blink he vanished from sight.

Red, ignored the shock of recoil, as his danger senses suddenly flared up. It wasn't for a whole minute, that he finally sensed Sceptile, at the last moment he dodged to the right, as a large slash took up a good chunk of the earth, right where red was. Red didn't have enough time to gawk at that, as he sensed another attack about to hit him. Dropping his Mach Punch, he immediately dug on the ground, narrowly escape a slice to the head.

 ** _'(Hmmm, go't t'uh gi've it t'uh him...he's quick..)'_** remarked Sceptile, as he saw his Junior emerge on the other side. He smirked before disappearing once more.

Red didn't take a breather as he dodged another Leaf blade. _**'(Damn It! he's faster than usual! Is this? is this a veteran's true power?)'**_ He was awed by such speed, especially since his species were also speed demons when it came to fights. He was on the ropes once more as Sceptile thought it prudent to do a sort of combo attack.

A hail of slashes rained down on Red, who couldn't do anything but dodge and weave. He couldn't keep up at some points as Sceptile managed to nick him good a few times he faltered.

 ** _'(DAMN IT!)'_** Breathing in Red launched out a Flamethrower, before he leapt away.

Suddenly red had an idea as he landed, he grinned, dodging another blade from the recovered grass-type. He moved to the left and stopped, his eyes closed. But if one should look closely, his ears could be seen twitching, while his nostrils were also doing the same.

If sight wouldn't work, then scent and sound just might.

 ** _*THUD!* *THUD!*_**

 _ **'(6'o'clock...)'**_

 _ ***FWooosh!***_

 _ **'(Pine-tree, Right side,.)"**_

 _ ***THUD!* *THUD!***_

 _ **"(getting closer...)"**_

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

 _ **"(the front?)'**_

 _ ***Fwooooosh!* *Block!***_

Dust kicked up as Red, used a Mach Punch to block Sceptile's Leaf blade form above. The reptilian was so surprised that he didn't notice red's other hand grab his blocked appendage, until he was pulled down. And then...

 **"(FLAMETHROWER!)"**

 **"(AAARRRGHH!)"** Sceptile was sent skidding to the ground once again. However, with great effort, he flipped back up to a kneeling position, just as the flames died out. He took deep breaths, as he leveled a glare at his junior, who walked outside of the dust cloud. From the dust, was another of Ash's pokemon. His strongest from the Sinnoh team.

Infernape.

Infernape is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on his chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn his body: swirled, circular ones on his knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of his hands, and a stripe around his back that forms two swirls on his chest. On top of his head is a large flame crown that can't be extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over his eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both his feet and hands, and he has a long tail.

Though like Sceptile, Infernape was quite a bit different from his own species, He is still young, he was taller than his species' average 3'11, being 4'6 feet. his flame-crown looked like a wild fire, but still held a tame-ish look to it. His lithe, body was adorned with lean muscles from his training. Though not as developed as his Senior, he is still pretty impressive than most Infernapes.

 **"(Heh...Y'ar strong' ah'll give' ya' tha')"** Sceptile begrudgingly complimented. While he was a little peeved of getting his ass handed to him for such a rookie mistake, he saw Infernape's true potential, and he'll admit that the younger Mon was going to be a key factor for victory on Ash's future battles.

 **"(Thanks, Sceptile. You gave me hard time that's for sure.)"** he responds, with a grin. Sceptile stands once again, gaining a serious expression.

 **"(Guess tho'se berr'ies are lost huh...)"** Sometimes Sceptile wished his, ruffian Pokemon of a teammate, didn't have such a big mouth. **_'(There goes my breakfast.)'_**

 **"(You should have known not to underestimate me, I'm younger yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll keel over like that craw cake said.)"** Infernape rubbed his nose. He wasn't being arrogant, just glad he got to show his skills to his senior. He wanted to show his devotion and gratitude to his trainer by being apart of his elites. ** _'(And if possible, surpass them.)'_**

 **"(If it's any consolation, I'll make sure to enjoy those berries for you.)"** He bantered smugly, getting Sceptile to glare half-heartedly at the fire monkey.

 ** _'(Ah't leas' 'dis Pyro ain't as bad as tha' darn overgro'n dra'gon-type wa'nnabe')'_** Charizard and Sceptile were neutral to each other most of the time. But, their rivalry went past friendliness, when it came to the top spot for Ash's elites.

 **"(Nothin' else lef' bu' t'ah finish this' yo'nglin'.)"** The six orbs on his back Lit up, with white, solar energy. He would end this now and go scour for a new meal. **_'(Let's see how you do against my Solarbeam!)'_ ** He mentally challenged before his orbs were finally charged.

 **"(I'am famished...)"** Infernape's flame crown intensifies, responding to Sceptile's provocation. His body gained a scarlet red hue, as the ground below him smoked, the grass turning black, and withered, because of the temperature he's excluding off his body. **_'(Time to test out a new move)'_**

Both reeled back before firing their attacks in one huge collision.

 **"(SOLAR BEAM!)"**

 **"(OVERHEAT!)"**

 ***BOOM!**EXPLOUD!***

 **Approximately 15 meter away from their battle.**

 **"(WOW! amazing! Look at them go!)"** exclaimed an awed Glailie, as she was dumbfounded by the display of power of the two elites.

 **"(I Know right?! WOOOHOOO GO! GO! GO!)"** cheered an equally excited Donphan.

The bet for the berries, along with a show of Infernape vs. Sceptile? It was a good way to start the morning. But not so much for the opposition of Infernape...

 **"(HAHAHAHAHA! Pay up! Craw cake! You said 1 minute It's been a total of 5 minutes now!)"** Yelled a gleeful Buizel, paws outstretched, as a defeated Corphish hands over a huge basket of ripe, Oran berries.

 **"(Damn it, Scep...Da' one time I bet on ya'...)"** the sea weasel just takes the basket, and circles the group to take his winnings from the others who opposed.

 **"(Huh...I stand corrected.)"** remarked Swellow as she gave her personal pouch of Tamato berries to the grinning weasel. Hearing a chuckle, she turned beside her to find Staraptor with a mirthful look in his eyes.

 **"(I told you not to underestimate him.)"** his usual stern expression was replaced with a rare amused 'I told you so look'. Swellow huffs and turns away, making the Sinnoh flyer chuckle at her expense.

" **(I just didn't expect him to be that good...)"** she defended herself, unconvincingly.

 **"(Hehehe, He's not the Sinnoh teams' strongest if he can't go toe to toe with your teams strongest.)"** He playfully chided his senior. **_'(I guess he's not...wrong..)'_** the Hoenn flyer admits inwardly to herself. Maybe she was a bit biased with her team. The Sinnoh team in her opinion was a team of young powerhouses. Infernape was the most notable, along with the promising Gible, but that doesn't mean the rest were pushovers. Staraptor, Buizel and Gliscor proved to hold their own against the more stronger veterans. Torterra was the only one who had problems, but he was still stronger than most here.

 ** _'(I guess having only Noctowl as a sparring partner made me a bit arrogant.)'_** It had been awhile since she fought flyers of different species. While she greatly appreciated Noctowl's help in training, she didn't want to sound ungrateful, or mean, but the Johto native wasn't exactly up there **_'(Maybe I can train with Staraptor later...)'_**

 **"(That seems to be a wondrous idea, Swellow. Pray tell? am I allowed to accompany you two?)"** a calm, and monotonous voice coming from between her and Staraptor called out

 **"(Sure Noctowl.)"** she responds absentmindedly, before it finally dawned on the Hoenn flyer.

Snapping her head to her direction, she was greeted by the sight of Noctowl in between her and Staraptor, the Johto flyer staring back at her.

 **"(...Hi)"** the Johto owl greeted, making Swellow yelp out an _"Eeeep!",_ as she staggers in surprise.

 **"(H-how?..Wh-when did you get here?!)"** Swellow asks, a little annoyed that the Johto owl still does that disappear/reappear act on her.

Said owl, tilts her head in confusion before answering. **"(I had always been here.)" _'(TAUROS CRAP!)'_** She was ignored however when Noctowl turned her attention to Staraptor, making the Hoenn flyer sigh and opted to do pay back later.

 **"(That can't be right! UNACCEPTABLE!)"** yelled an irate and fuming Totodile. Quilava was holding him back, as Buizel took the Johto water starter's Lum berries along with the Heracross' Pecha berries.

 **"(Chill dudes, hehehehe a bets a bet right)"** chimed Buizel. as he carries the haul of berries on his paws and into the basket.

 **"(NOOOO! Why?! WHY?! My sweet...plump...p-pecha berries...)"** the beetle pokemon sobbed out. Quilava sighs as he pats his back, all the while holding back the irate Totodile from jumping the cackling Buizel.

 _ **'(Children the lot of them...)'**_ Sighed Quilava.

Kingler and Torkoal, however were laughing at the situation. **"(Uh hyuk Ohohohoho! been awhile since we've been this lively, ey Cap'n?)"** remarked the Coal Pokemon, to which the elder water-type laughed and hugged the Fire turtle in a one-armed (Claw?) hug.

 **"(Aye! Ti's be a merry ol' shindig Matey! argh argh argh!)"** It was a joyous little scene but sadly all things need to come to an end.

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

All activity ceased as the ear-torturing, boom of the M-2 resounds around the whole ranch. The group, as well as the combatants looked up to the sky, only to see it be shrouded in a white blanket. A shower of ethereal white, wisps of energy, that fell from the sky like snowflakes in winter. Despite the seemingly beautiful scene, Ash's pokemon saw different.

The M-2 was the devil's calling to them. It gave everyone a massive sense of foreboding, the Kanto generation especially. Everyone on the field was paralyzed. Not once did they thought, that there would ever be a reason to use the M-2. But here it was, in all of it's terrifying glory, mocking them stunned, and gaping.

Kingler however, finally snaps out of his daze moments later, immediately, he turns to the others, and in his loudest range he cried out. **"(OI! Wha' a'r Ye' Yellow bellied! landlubba'rs standi'n th'ar fer!)"** his voice got their attention, one by one they also snap out of the fear.

 **"(Tha'r be' a' situ'ation thar! MOVE OU'!)"** with that final yell, he ran with speed not natural to his species, kicking up dust along the way. This made the others follow suit, Sceptile, Infernape and the Flying-types being the first to follow, Totodile rode on top of Torkoal as Quilava quickly dashed alongside the floating Glailie and Buizel, as Donphan spun off, Corphish lagged a bit but he caught up. They all ran as fast as they, could as fear gripped their beings.

Hoping that nothing too bad had happen.

 **East side of the forest, right in a tree.**

This side of the ranch is where Bug-types and forest residing pokemon mostly dwell in. With its abundance of trees and the atmosphere, they felt at home here. Though not all Pokemon who dwell here were forest born or bug-types. Other types found it relaxing in this part of the ranch too, some have even taken permanent residence here whenever their Trainers leave them at the Ranch. One young mon is an example of this.

 _ ***Snore* *zzzzZZZzz* *Snore***_

A large tree could be seen shaking slightly because of its inhabitant's loud snoring. The mon inside was in a deep sleep, a good one too, by the sound of it.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Sadly, life seems to think that there are more important things, that need to be addressed.

 **"(AAAAAGGGH!)"** Falling out of the tree headfirst, was the Sinnoh-native drake, Gible, the youngest of Ash's Pokemon. Currently the young drake was rubbing his head in pain, after the rude wake up call.

 **"(What happened?)"** he groaned out before standing up, groggily he looked around to see if he can find what had caused his awakening. Completely missing the white flash in the sky _**'(What go Boom-boom?)'**_

Before his eyes though, a small wisp of white, dropped on his nose, making it twitch.

 **"(Achoo!)"** rubbing his nose, he gave a small hum of curiosity, as he looked up the sky. He was greeted by the sight of, the hail of solar energy. The M-2

 **"(Ooooooh~ PRETTY!)"** and like most toddlers, he was mesmerized by the light show, completely forgetting what it entailed. **_'(I wonder if Gliscor is seeing this)'_** came his innocent little thought. The little Drake was confused by her name at first, having first heard it from Buizel, Torterra and Staraptor. They would reminisce about her and say how much they missed the dual-type hybrid.

Suffice to say his interest was peaked, though meeting her in person, was an experience all on its own for the Dragon-type. He remembered being snatched up by Gliscor on their first meeting, she hugged the little Drake with much enthusiasm calling him cute.

He blushed at that particular memory. **_'(Wonder where she is now?)'_** he had grown a fondness for her, she as well, if claiming him as her **_little bro_** wasn't any indication. He felt his heart swarm in happiness when she said that. The little drake can't explain it but he really loved the attention and coddling he received from Gliscor. It always left him in a massive blush and a tingling sensation in his spine.

Not a day would go by, that the little dragon wouldn't think of his sister figure. _(*cough*crush!*cough*)_

 **"(...little bro...)"** it's like he can hear her voice everywhere...

 **"(..Little Bro)"** yes he'd know that voice, that sweet, angelic, kinda raspy voice of his Big sis.

 **"(Little Bro!)"** _**'(huh?)'**_ It seems to be getting stronger? Like it was real...

 **"(LITTLE BRO!)"** almost like she was right behi-!

 _ ***WRAP***_

The little dragon-type was suddenly carried off into the sky by a long, purple scorpion-like tail that wrapped around his tiny frame. The wind blew hard against his rough exterior, as his captor picked up the speed. Ever since Gible met Ash, he too had been a victim of being taken off of the ground by things that intend to capture him, Team rocket is an example of that.

So with those experiences under his belt, the Dragon did what anyone with his knowledge would do in this situation...

 **"(AAAAAAAAAHHHH!)"** Too busy with his flailing, Gible didn't notice the tail holding him swing until it was too late. Hoisted in the air, Gible's frantic scream extended to new heights, that would leave anyone wondering 'Doesn't he breathe?' or 'When will he stop?'

 **"(AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH)"** landing on a leathery exterior, Gible was still hunched, arms covering his face, still screaming his lungs out.

 **"(Little Bro!)"** Gible stops before turning his attention to the one carrying him. His beady little eyes were met by a pair of Golden yellow eyes, staring questioningly as well as incredulously at him.

 _ **'(Gliscor?)'**_

 **"(What were you doing just standing there?!)"** The hybrid yelled grimly to her back, as she turned to stare forward. What was her little bro doing? She wondered. Didn't he know what the rain of solar energy meant? Snorlax basically gave them lessons about the signal, before they could even settle within the ranch.

 **"(Hmmm? OH! I was looking at the pretty lights!)"** cheered the little dragon, causing the Ground/Flying-type's eye to twitch. Gible then suddenly turned to look at Gliscor. **_'(Pretty lights?!)'_** she asked herself mentally, not believing for one second that the small Gible just called the most feared signal within the group, _pretty lights_.

 **"(Did you get to see the pretty lights Gliscor?)"** he so innocently asked, she just sighed in response. She ralized, or rather, she remembered that the small dragon, strong as he may be, was only a toddler, 11 months at best. Barely a year old he couldn't possibly comprehend the meaning of such things yet.

 **"(Little Bro, don't you remember what Snorlax said about the...pretty lights?)"** she asked, humoring the small dragon, hoping that asking about it, in this way, would jot down his memory. Gible adopted a cliche' thinking pose, one claw on his chin and the other supporting his elbow. It took a few minutes, before he suddenly snapped his small claws, as an imaginary light bulb shined on top of the dragon's head.

 **"(I remember now!)"** he proudly exclaimed, making Gliscor sigh a bit in relief, as she mentally thanked Arceus above. **_'(Good, this means I don't have to explain it)'_**

 **"(So what did you remember then?)"** she asked a little curious, on what part he remembered on Snorlax's lesson. The little Dragon-type grinned, an Ash-like grin, before happily answering. **"(That it would be like a discus ball!)"**

 _ ***CRASH***_

 **"(WEEEEEEEEEEE)"** Gible was sent flying merrily, as Gliscor slides down on a tree she hit, with eyes turned into swirls after face faulting (mid-air mind you). Mentally she was groaning incredulously at the dragon-type. **_'(Of all the things to remember, he remembered the Disco ball joke!? It wasn't even Snorlax who said it! it was the thrice damned weasel!)'_** she was gonna have some words with Buizel when she got there.

Standing up, albeit a bit dizzy, she quickly glided to a cluster of vines where she saw Gible flew off to. Lo and behold, she finds the little dragon munchkin, hanging by the vines, swinging as his stubby arms wave around.

 **"(WHOOOHOO I'M FLYING!)"** chuckling a bit at the adorable sight, she cut him down and placed him back on her back again. **"(Hold on tight, little Bro.)"** she advised, before taking off of the ground and to their groups territorial stump. **"(WEEEEE!)"**

 **North of the ranch.**

 **(Torterra pov)**

 **"(Oh dear...oh no oh no no no! is th-that..? it is! but why?)"** Oh lord Arceus himself why did this have to happen? Why now, why now, oh please answer me why now?! It was just a normal day for me, until The M-2 was flared. Oh jeez why?! We had been informed by Mr. Snorlax on what the signals meant, but it was the M-2 that gave us all an uneasy feeling, especially if it could turn the usually laid back and joking Mr. Snorlax into a Mon so serious, he might as well have been someone else.

 **"(Calm down...)"** I turned to look beside me, and saw my senior, Bayleef, looking at the sky with a grim look on her face. What did she mean by calm down? I'm perfect- **"(You're breathing to hard, your heart is beating a bit to quick and you're sweating...like a lot)"** she relayed in a matter of fact tone, still not looking at my direction.

Meeting Bayleef was... _i_ _nteresting,_ she was enthusiastic, playful and was really, REALLY obsessed about Ash. She asked all questions about him, when he was at my home region, she was even scarier when the topic went to females. She kept asking everything about the females Ash interacted with, their names, their features, their size, whatever she meant by those, their house address? Yup, he just had to befriend and catch the on and off yandere that is Bayleef. **_'(If she were human she would have sooooo tried to have her way with Ash.)'_**

 ** _*WHIP**CRACK!*_**

 **"(Y'OUCH!)"** I flinched as a Vine whip attack, whipped me right on the schnoz. Rubbing my nose on the soft tree bark, I sent an annoyed look at my senior before asking, **"(Why would you do that?!)"** she levels a glare at me, and I recoiled in fear of another hit.

 **"(I told you to calm down, not question me and my Ashy's compatibility for each other!)"** she yelled at me in a childish manner, if I wasn't aware of how lethal she is, despite being an evolution below me, I would've just deadpanned at her. _**'(How'd she even know about that anyways?)'**_

 _ ***CRACK***_

 **"(OW Hey!)"** what is up with her and whipping someone on the schnoz!?

 **"(Stop projecting your thoughts so loudly and let's go! my ASHY needs me!)"** she immediately ran at high speed, I watch, as a dust cloud follows her form out to the path back to the turf.

wait a minute...

 **"(HEY! BAYLEEF wait for me! I'm not as fast as you are!)"** I cursed quietly to myself, as I lumbered after her.

 **Professors area.**

 **(Unknown pov.)**

Look at him...standing there, looking at Pokemon DNA. Oh what I wouldn't give to smother him right now...That tender body, that gray hair, THAT WHITE LAB COAT! I had long lived in a city full of grime and disease, everyday in there was paradise. But it didn't feel like home. I was feared there, even by my own species, then this upstart came, and for whatever reason I let him take me.

And not once have I regretted that decision.

In here, was warmth and people to smother with! Not in a threatening way of course but back then, engulfing another with affection was weakness to their eyes, especially if you're the leader. But not here, No, here I can show as much affection as I want! No more judging eyes of the social hierarchy, just me and engulfing each and everyone here with as much love as possible!

"Hmmm..Fascinating! Ash's Infernape seems to have traces of two other species in his DNA! hmm yes, yes incredible." an age voice murmurs in the air.

Which reminds me~

"Though small, the genes are still strong in him... this begs the question on what spe- **ACK!** " smart talk later. Snuggle time~!

" **MUK!?** Oh no please get off of me Muk! I'm on the brink of discovery here!" no can do sammy~ It's Hug time!

 **"(Kukukukuku~)"** I giggled as Sammy struggling in my body tickled, his reaction were always the best! Ash isn't home often, so my hug time with him is always limited. But~ Sammy's here to compensate for that, all the hugs I can get!

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 ** _'(Huh? what in the name of Hugs was that!?)'_** I thought as I looked out the window. Only to be greeted by the dreaded sight of...

 **"(T-the M-2!?)"** I gasped in shock, talk about a rude awakening huh. I immediately expelled Sammy out of my body.

 **"(OH SHOOT! STAY HERE SAMMY, SORRY THAT HUG TIME HAD TO END SO SOON!)"** I yelled as I slithered to a speed I could never reach under normal circumstances. But this isn't normal, it's an emergency.

 **Back with the Professor, (3rd person pov)**

"Ah" the aged professor groaned as he stood back up in pain, his old bones groaning in protest of moving.

" ** _*SIGH*_** I really need to give that blob a playmate." he sighs in pain as he felt the Sludge Pokemon's excitement almost made him lose control of his corrosive body, as he felt a breeze on his now destroyed lab coat and pants. He willed himself to go to his room and just rest, all the while small bits of pain would shoot up his spine. "This isn't how an old man should be treated!" T-T

 **Center of the ranch, Herd Plains.**

This side of the ranch was a majestic sight for those pokemon who galloped a lot, it a was very, very, VERY wide plain. There was lots of grass to graze, small to medium sized ponds to drink in, after a day of running. There were some trees for shade if it was too hot as well. It was a paradise for the Pokemon here who herded with each other, when their Trainers leave them here.

So it doesn't come as a surprise that many Pokemon here would often fight, and have disputes with the other for it. It was chaos, rival herds battling it out for the paradise's many benefits, no one could stop their Rampage, not even Bulbasaur, the local peace keeper. Though through trial and error, he had made a plan to settle the madness once and for all.

Alpha Battle Royale. A free for all between the alphas of each herd, the victor would be known as the Alpha of all Alpha's, he would gain more of the plain's benefits, more of it's land, and get's to decide who get's which part. All agreed to it, confident that they would win.

How wrong they were...

It was an absolute massacre, that left most of the spectators' jaw hit the ground in surprise. The only ones who were not shocked, were Bulbasaur, and one herd in particular.

The Alpha that won, fought like an absolute beast, he was so strong that the other competing Alpha's made a truce, in an effort to beat him. Not that it helped...

This beast was none other than Ash's Main Tauros, Alpha of his herd. Everyone saw this Bovine's prowess, and they feared what they witnessed. They remember how he broke the Alpha Rapidash's horn, how he sent the Rhyhorn alpha, flying 14 meters away from the main fight. Breaking the Alpha Donphan's trunk and tusks, Leaving the Stantler Alpha with busted rack, that even to this day, has yet to grow back to it's full form, and how he utterly **crushed,** the other 3 Tauros alphas at the **same time.**

From there he had been dubbed as the Alpha of Alphas. His battle experience with stronger Pokemon, the rare times Ash trained him, had given him the edge to win. Most thought he would gloat, and immediately claim most of the Plain's area and resources, but no. He just snorted at them and ran with his herd, even after he had been so worn from the battle. He was still in front of the stampeding herd too.

Then after that, he and his herd had segregated the other herds, giving them territories that suited their needs. After that he and his herd just ran again, they were satisfied with just running on their claimed path. But when anyone tries to start a ruckus, A.M. Tauros would then establish his dominance, while his herd would corral the rest. Yes it was brutal, but they got along in the end.

After a few beat downs...

As we speak, Ash's Tauros herd can be seen galloping, their thunderous steps shook the ground, as they did their daily march around their path. In the lead was A.M. Tauros, who was glad that it had been such a fine morning, no hormone-induced teens making ruckuses, no one challenging their authority. Just him, his herd and the wide open plain begging to be used.

 _ **'(Peace at last.)'**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 ** _'(*SIGH!* Spoke too soon)'_** despite the deafening noise, they didn't stop running. A.M. Tauros looked up to see the M-2 signal, but he did not show fear though, he snorted instead, as his eyes shone with determination, ready to take everything head on. He took a deep breath, before he shouted loud and clear to his herd.

 **"(SOLDIERS! THE M-2 HAS BEEN FLARED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!)"** he took a sharp turn, his herd following his example, diligently. Face contorted with absolute seriousness, he yelled again with conviction so intense, his eyes became so wide, his pupils were like dots on a white sheet.

 **"(OUR TRAINER NEEDS US NOW! FOR ASH! FORWARD!)"** kicking up dust he ran high speed, herd following with a chorus of.

 **"(YES SIR!)"**

 **Back at the Turf's stump.**

 ** _*RUMBLE!**RUMBLE!*_**

It had been almost half an hour, before they felt it. The earth shook, as dust clouds converged to the stumps' direction at a fast pace, bystanders ran away, frightened by it. But Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Snorlax stood and watched as the dust cloud settles, revealing Ash's Pokemon, their faces contorted with utmost seriousness, some, had hints of fear and worry as well.

 **"(What's th'a sit'uation, Pika'chu?)"** Sceptile was the first to ask, everyone was silent waiting for the yellow mouses reply.

The yellow mouse just sighed before answering, **"(First of all I'd like to thank you for getting here as fast as you had today. The situation at hand however is something grave indeed.)"** This had everyone tense with apprehension. **"(Well don't keep us in the dark bud!)"** exclaimed a sweating Buizel, who was almost in his trigger-happy mode. But Pikachu shook his head, confusing them before he explained.

 **"(It'd be best if I start at the beginning)" _'(Arceus let them have some sense of rationality after this.)'_** prayed the yellow mouse.

 **One explanation later.**

 **"(WHAT!?)"** cried Infernape with absolute shock. He wasn't alone though, every one of the gathered pokemon were either shocked, in tears or gritting their teeth in confusion. Why would their trainer think like that? It didn't make sense, for their normally bright, and optimistic trainer to suddenly plummet into a state of depression, especially one of this magnitude.

This was a dangerous moment, not just for Ash, but for the Pokemon as well. When one cares for another immensely, that care and protective drive for that person, overrules all sense of thought and was focused on attack. And based on what's about happen there's gonna be an attack alright.

 **"(Ya' know, Ash did spen' a good amoun' of time there...)"** Corphish 'mused' out loud, his tone was a dead give away, that he was implying something. Something that Buizel picked up on, as he glared at the Ruffian Pokemon in offense.

 **"(Now what's that supposed to mean, _Buddy?_ )" **He asked, his voice laced with anger, emphasizing the word 'Buddy'. Corphish however just smirked before continuing.

 **"(All I'm sayin' is dat I think tha-)"** he was cut off however, by a mocking laugh that came from Infernape.

 **"(Hahahahaha! Corphish, thinking? Isn't that a laugh trip!)"** The Flaming monkey had caught on what the Ruffian was implying, and he was not amused by his accusation. Corphish, being as short-tempered as he is, immediately dropped all form of slow, mocking accusation, and turned to, outright finger pointing.

 **"(All righ'! No more mistah' nice Mon! Fess up!)"** He screamed, pointing one claw at Buizel. This made the orange weasel shove it aside, before he butt heads with the ruffian replying, **"(We didn't do anything. Whatever the Distortion world you're implying? we didn't do it)"** This just made Corphish steam however.

 **"('Ey now fella's le's all think ration'lly 'ere)"** Sceptile tried to placate them, only to be ignored as Corphish snaps.

 **"(Ash! had nevah' fall'n to ah' state like dis before! So what's differ'n't dis time aroun'? You guys!)"** his accusation had caused pandemonium amongst Ash's Pokemon.

 **"(You know, come to think of it, Corphish's words do hold merit.)"** remarked Tauros no.5

 **"(Hey! what are you talking about, we must take no side in this. No one is at fault)"** rebuked Tauros No.17. No.5 didn't take kindly to that and then shot back another argument with No.17. It got serious when both would suddenly ram their horns against the other. They weren't the only ones, as No.s, 13 and 27 as well as 16 and 2 butted heads in not so friendly banter.

A.M Tauros along with his two most trusted members, 6 and 30 tried to stop them. Snorlax helped by physically stopping Tauros no. 11 from ramming against 23. **"(Hey, now let's all think for a second here.)"** he grunted out, whilst forcing the two to lie down on the ground.

 **"(Is he right Gliscor? are we the reason why chewy-Ash is sad?)"** asked a tearful Gible, as Gliscor hugs and whispers sweet nothings to his ears, trying to clam down the sobbing drake.

 **"(It'd be best if you and yours just admit, Staraptor.)"** Swellow advised, Staraptor just stares at her wide-eyed, surprised at her believing this ludicrous accusation. He especially didn't like how she said 'you and yours' she was already alienating them.

 **"(Swellow?! I cannot believe that you of all Mons would buy that crustacean's ramblings!)"** he yells at his senior, making her feathers bristle, before batting her feathers in an aggravated manner.

 **"(My Trainer is on the brink of depression, maybe he already is and he's been with you and your group for a long time in YOUR region. I'd say that speaks volumes against you)"** She counters. The two continue to argue as Noctwol tries to break it up, only to get ignored.

 **"(Is it true? huh?! Is It? IS IT!?)"** Bayleef yelled at Infernape, who's flames flickered an intense blue in and out, because of the painful accusations they sent at his group. **"(NO! I'm telling you now, that whatever's happening to Ash, me and the rest have nothing to do about it.)"** he defended as calmly as he could.

 **"(That sounds like a lie to me!)"** Infernape was shocked that the normally kind grass-type would act like this, even on her own juniors, her team members.

 **"(It's not! Ash is important to us as well! we would never do anything to hurt him!)"** he counters, at this point his breathing has turned ragged from keeping his cool, hoping he won't lose it.

 **"(PROVE IT!)"** she screamed at him, challengingly. That's where he broke, she was questioning his loyalty to Ash, his loyalty to the person who saved him from his abusive trainer. The trainer who turned him into, who he is now. He swore on that day he would go with Ash until the end of his days, and she _**DARES QUESTION IT!?**_

 **"(OH I'LL PROVE IT ALRIGHT!)"** screeching like the ape he is, his fists were then engulfed in ethereal blue light, as his flames flicker an intense blue. Bayleef answered back with four vine whips at the ready.

 **"(HEY! This isn't tha' time' fo'r yer' dispute's! please just calm down!)"** Sceptile called out to them both leaf blades active, as he stood in between them.

 **"(Come'ere and I'll turn you into crab cake!)"** Buizel insulted, as he was being hold back by Gible, who was now determined to stop the fighting, after watching Gliscor try and stop Totodile's rampage with Donphan. **"(PWLEASH! SHTAP IT! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT DISH INSHTEAD!?)"** came his muffled plea, as he pulled on Buizel's tail with his mouth.

 **"(IM'A CRAW!)"** Corphish yelled back, obviously more insulted than one might of thought he is. He wriggled wildly as he was being held his head by Kingler's giant pincer.

 **"(Y'ARGH! LIST'N TO TH'A YO'NG DRAKE WON'T YE!)"**

 **"(NOT UNTIL/UNT"L I BEAT HIM/'IM TO A PULP!)"** they shouted, struggling furiously. Making both of their holders sigh.

 **"(What's happening right now?)"** asked a frightened Heracross, as Torkoal was trying to talk reason to Glailie who had sided with Corphish, she was trying to start something with Gliscor, who was busy with Totodile and Donphan.

 **"(I really don't know.)"** sighed a tired Quilava, he couldn't believe that they were fighting at a time like this, glancing at his back he guessed that judging by Pikachu's face palm he couldn't believe it either. Sensing his friend at his limit, he grabbed Heracross and moved a bit away from the squabbles **"(Let's go!)" "(WHOA!)"**

 _ ***TSSSTSSST!**TSSSTSSST***_

 **"(Would you guys...just...shut...UP!)"** peeved, no, _**pissed off**_ at how they're handling this. Pikachu makes his displeasure known, by unleashing a _**very** _ strong Thunderbolt attack.

 _ ***CRACKABOOOOM!***_

The ranch was enlightened, by the Golden bolt of lightning that hit everyone who was arguing, sadly even the peacemakers were hit, but Pikachu didn't care, he was pissed. Everyone felt the electricity course through their systems, feeling extreme pain. Even the ground types, Donphan, Torterra, Gliscor and Gible felt the pain. It was hell for the water-types and flying-types even more, not even the Lightning resistant Swellow was spared from Pikachu's anger. The light receded, revealing the group to be covered in soot and bruises. It was a miracle that they were even standing.

 **"(ARE YOU ALL A BUNCH OF HATCHLINGS OR WHAT?!)"** his voice carried out to them, making those who were fighting, flinch, as the peacemakers all moved to Quilava and Heracross' spot where they luckily evaded the Lightning attack.

 **"(OUR TRAINER IS SUFFERING OUT THERE! AND HERE YOU ALL ARE QUARRELING LIKE A BUNCH OF NEWBORNS!)"** his loud and angry voice, betrays his small stature, sparks of electricity linger on his cheeks dangerously.

 **"(WE ARE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME! WHY!? BECAUSE YOU ALL THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN TO DO THE BLAME GAME!)"** they cringed at the loud volume, Pikachu went down from his stump and trudged to their positions.

 **"(WHAT GOOD DID THAT DO HUH!? WELL!?)"** he screamed rhetorically, but one Craw thought he could defend his actions. **"(He star-"(I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!)"** Corphish let out a 'meep' as he was yelled at. It dawned to them how they were acting and felt shame so hard you could see it's aura.

Powerful sparks of electricity, now coat the yellow mouse's claw as he approached each of them, screaming his ire at them.

 _ ***SLAP!* (16x)**_

 **"(Our progress to help Ash, has been sidetracked, because you chose to waste time!)"** The Tauros' were the first to receive his wrath.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

 **"(Time that could've been used to figure out a plan!)"** They kept a straight face, but shame was still apparent in some of the Tauros' herd members

 _ ***SLAP!***_

 **"(Time that could've been used to look for Ash!)"** Infernape took the slap, with no cringe, he didn't even bracing himself for it, to him, he deserved the pain. For him losing control of his emotions led to this, pain.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

 **"(Time that could've been used to cheer him up!)"** Bayleef sobbed out a incoherent 'I'm sorry' as tears leak down across her face. Infernape took a glance at her, before rubbing a comforting pat on her back. Pikachu slapped them all with vicious shocks, Totodile, Swellow, Glalie and Muk are to name a few.

 _ ***SLAP!* *SLAP!***_

 **"(TIME THAT COULD HAVE BEEN USED TO SAVE WHATEVER SENSE OF HAPPINESS HE STILL HAS!)"** Buizel and Corphish got the worst of it however, the instigators both got high-powered ones, that made their heads snap sharply upon impact.

All was silent, sans for the weeping Bayleef and the heavily breathing Pikachu. He took a deep breath, before addressing to those who he slapped. **"(Say your sorrys and make up, if you can't find it in yourselves to put past what you said to each other now, then deal with that after we settle things with Ash.)"** he left them to do as he told them, heading toward the other peacemakers, perching himself back on his stump, he lied belly-down to calm his thoughts and temper.

Without looking he apologized to those whom he'd hit during. **"(I'm sorry for the attack you guys.)"** Bulbasaur just shook his head before replying, **"(I think I can speak for the rest of us, when I say that we understand, it was necessary.)"** the rest nodded, even A.M. Tauros added his own two cents. **"(You did what any leader would do to misbehaving comrades, discipline them.)"** Pikachu didn't comment on that only closed his eyes to rest his mind, the others following suit, waiting for the others to make up.

Bayleef felt like ashamed of herself. She had let her obsession control her again, this time she hurt her junior, she was disgusted with herself. How could she have been so weak minded? _ **'(Nevermind that... I need to apologize)'**_ came a determined thought. She turned to look at Infernape who had been comforting her after Pikachu's slap. **"(I-**

 **"(I'm sorry.)"** he cut her off, eyes downcast to the ground, not noticing Bayleef's eyes widen in surprise. **"(I'm sorry I snapped like that. I should've controlled my temper better. Please forgive me.)"** He apologized, sincerity and shame was all that coated his voice.

 **"(NO! I mean yes!...ugh what I mean is, I should be saying sorry.)"** That surprised the Flame pokemon at first, he thought she had rejected his apology. He didn't expect that to be honest.

 **"(What?)"** he looked up to meet her gaze, only to find her own eyes downcast.

 **"(I have no excuse for how I acted. I deliberately accused you and the rest off the Sinnoh group even with out proof...I'm sorry, I'm your senior yet I hurt you, I'm supposed to be a role model, I wasn't.)"** she relayed, her eyes met the ground as she couldn't look at her junior. She looked up back again though, as she felt his hand on her back. Infernape's head was turned away but he spoke clear, apologetic and forgiving.

 **"(You were worried for Ash, thinking about it now, I can't blame you for being worried...We all care for him so much, rarely will there be a human like Ash and we're lucky to be called his Pokemon. And to him we're family and I just fought with mine...I'm sorry)"** Bayleef felt a tear slide down, before she hugged the Flame Pokemon. Surprising the heck out of him.

 **"(I forgive you! But only if you forgive me!)"** He got out of his shock before reciprocating the hug. **"(I already did.)"** he said in a chuckle.

They shared a small laugh before breaking apart and headed toward the Peacemakers, they noticed that Glailie, Donphan, Totodile were heading there as well. Reaching it Glailie immediately went to Gliscor asking for forgiveness, to which the hybrid just waved it off and hugged the face Pokemon.

 **"(Hey Sceptile...thank you and we're sorry for earlier.)"** Bayleef apologized to the Hoenn started as Infernape nodded.

 **"(Aw shucks! No need fe'r tha'. Ah'm jus' glad you two made up.)"** he waved it off, just happy that they were okay with each other.

It was going well from what Bulbasaur could tell, he spotted The Tauros' apologizing to their leader and fellow members, he even noticed the two instigators there, trying to apologize to the other, but were to embarrassed to do so.

 **"(So...uhm...yeah...well *SIGH* ok, Buizel...ugh sometimes a Mon does thin's he do'sn't mean too and...ugh...)"** Corphish stammered trying to string the words together. Buizel chuckled a bit mentally _**'(At least he's trying..)'**_ Truth to be told the orange weasel was touched that the prideful craw would start the apology first. Making up his mind, he cut him off.

 **"(I get it. I'm sorry Corphish.)"** he said in a friendly tone again, smiling at the older water-type. Who stammered a bit after hearing the apology come from Buizel, before he composed himself back to his former self. **"(Of co'rse you should be! Lucky for d'you I'am a merciful and kind mon so I will humbly forgive you for your tra'sgressions.)"** he said in an arrogant manner, making the weasel's eye twitch. _ **'(The balls on this craw idiot!)'**_

 **"(You hav' a lot to le'rn appar'ntly.)"** he huffed in a superior manner. Buizel just sighed and chuckled before gesturing his hand to the group. **"(Whatever you say, let's go back to the rest.)"** Corphish nods before strutting forward, after calling out **"(Come along Buizel, we musn't keep th'm waitin'!)"** Buizel just shook his head and followed.

 ** _'(Good at least they've reigned it a bit.)'_** came the mental relief of Bulbasaur's mind as he spots the two instigators make up. Though not all were making up.

 **"(Wonder what's got them all silent and awkward.)"** mused the seed pokemon, staring at the direction of Staraptor and Swellow.

The kanto grass-starter was correct in them being silent and awkward. It was intense between these two flyers, They had said some choice words against each other. Words that they couldn't take back, as the insults they used really hurt the other gravely.

 _ **'(I'm such an idiot!)'**_ Swellow berated herself mentally, Staraptor wasn't faring better as he just glanced to the side, his face even more intimidating than usual but inside he was wondering what to do about this situation.

The silence was broken by Swellow, she sighed before she looked at Staraptor. **"(Staraptor...I'm..I'm sorry, I know what I said hurt you and can't be taken back, but I do take it back...I'm sorry that I went to far a-** she didn't get to continue as she was cut off by the Mon she had been apologizing too.

 **"(Look Swellow...I want to forgive you, I really do. But you're right...You hurt me.)"** She flinched at that but remained quiet.

 **"(I can't forgive you right now, because I can't think, with Ash still out there...when we find him and cheer him back up...then we can talk about this.)"** he finished, Swellow closed her eyes as she let a few tears fall down before replying. **"(O-Of course.)"**

They didn't say anything else, they just flew back to the group and sat far away from each other, seeing this Bulbasaur sighed, **_'(I guess not all can be fixed so easily.)'_**

Half an hour had past and almost everyone has forgiven each other, just in time for Pikachu to stand up from his resting spot, he excluded a calm aura. His rest had done wonders on his flaring temper, but his worry and concern has not been sated. He looks at them and nods glad that they had forgiven each other, or at least agreed to solve it later. Now was the time.

 **"(Are you all done?)"** he asked, his voice having some bite in it making them flinch a bit before they nodded, whilst Bayleef answered verbally, **"(We are...and we're sorry.)"** the yellow mouse just released a sigh instead before answering back. **"(You can make it up to us when we finally cheer up Ash.)"**

 **"(Speakin' o' which...)"** starts Corphish

 **"(Why now? why fall into such a state and so sudden?)"** continued Tauros no. 30. as everyone turned their attention to the yellow mouse.

 **"(I'll admit though, that this isn't the first time Ash turned like this...)"** Infernape revealed, making everyone except the other Sinnoh-natives and Pikachu, to look at the Flaming ape, who was clenching his fist in anger, remembering _**that**_ day completely.

 **"(What do you mean.)"** Bayleef asked with alarm, before he could talk Staraptor answered for him.

 **"(You already know about Paul, right?)"** at the mention of Ash's strongest rival yet, everyone's expression darkened. **"(Yes, I vividly remember a description of the...Miscreant)"**

 **"(During our journey in Sinnoh, Ash and him had a full on six-on-six battle...)"** Torterra began to relay the story of Ash's first dwell into depression.

 **One story later.**

 **"(We cheered him up in the end, we healed, grew stronger and finally got to beat Paul in the Sinnoh league)"** finished Torterra. The older generation were in awe and shock, most of them knew that couldn't deal with the amount of pain the Sinnoh team felt, especially Infernape's pain who had to beat Paul's berserk of an Ursaring and had to fight Paul's favored Pokemon, Electabuzz.

 **"(Apologies had already been made, but I know I speak for everyone when I say thank you...thank you for being there for him while we were here. And we're sorry.)"** Bayleef expressed her gratitude and contrite. But Infernape waved it off saying, **"(It's no problem, he's our trainer, more than that, he called us family...We had to be there for him, 'cause he's our family.)"** Infernape explained, the rest of the Sinnoh group nodding along as well, they couldn't have said it any better.

 **"(Neva' tha' less Partner' Y'all have ou'r t'anks.)"** said Sceptile as he gave Torterra a friendly pat.

 **"(And now... It's happened again.)"** Pikachu hated breaking the happy atmosphere they've created but Ash needs them now. The happy moments can come later when their Trainer is back to normal.

 **"(And this time it's worse, much worse...)"**

 **"(...Did he really?..did he really said that it was pointless?)"** asked Gliscor, disbelief plastered on her face. No one wanted to believe that Ash of all people would say that. **"(A'h guess ev'en th'a stro'ng'st of uh's suh'ccumb toh' it..)"** Sceptile said.

 **"(So what are we going to do?)"** Pikachu asked making everyone look at him, before he continued **"(Obviously, no one can help Ash now.)"** this made them deflate into confusion before they perked up again when Pikachu continued. **"(Except us of course.)"**

 **"(We're his Pokemon right? Not only that, he claimed us as Family...at our worst he picked us up and turned us stronger, he helped us, he was there for us. I believe it's time we be there for him. All of us...)"** he gestured to all of them before leaping off of his stump and into the direction of a passage way they dug up way back when. The others however, despite the injury Pikachu gave them stood up, his words held truth. It was time they cheer up their trainer, just like he had always done for them

 **"(Well? are we gonna help our trainer or not.)"** he asked them rhetorically, though they were to determined to notice and answered anyways.

 **"(YOU BET! WE WILL!)"**

 **"(AIN'T NO ONE GONNA STOP US!)"**

 **"(IT'S TIME WE PAY HIM BACK!)"**

The yellow mouse nodded at them, before he dashed, top speed, everyone following suit.

 **"(LET'S GO!)"**

 **"(WE'RE COMING ASHY!)"**

 **"(YOU AIN'T GOING DEPRESS ON ME!)"**

 **"(FORWARD MEN!)"**  
 **"(YES SIR!)"**

The earth thundered once more as Ash's pokemon began to file out to the streets of Pallet, lead by Pikachu they headed toward the forest, towards their Trainer.

Their friend.

Their Family.

 **Meanwhile with Ash.**

 _'This is bad! This is bad! This is soooo bad!'_

Ash was running through the forest like Giratina herself was behind him again, his shirt was covered in mud, tattered on his right side and his left was missing a sleeve, his arms and legs were covered in cut and bruises. Fortunately his shorts was still intact, with a few smudges of dirt on its hem.

 _ ***THUMP-THUMP* *THUMP-THUMP***_

"Damn!" Ash cursed through his heavy breathing, he dared not look back, cause he knew that if he did he'd be caught. he quickened his pace gaining some distance from his pursuers.

 _'How come it's always me who gets into these kind of situations!?'_ he mentally screamed, he was just walking through the forest, looking for Pikachu, and now here he was running for his life as his pursuers double in size, he couldn't see them but he could hear them coming for him. Ash suddenly tensed, then jumped to the right.

 _ ***SPLASH/BOOM***_

Just in time to evade the Water pulse that hit the spot to where he was going to, running away again in a different direction, why was he such a trouble magnet? was the that that kept repeating in the young man's mind, as he heard his pursuers charge into this direction. _'I really hate myself at times!'_ Ash zigzagged to the left and went back to his right, dodging more Water pulses.

"Can't we talk about this!" Ash screamed at them only to dodge another attack, this time it was Hydro pump.

 _'Guess that's_ _a no.'_

Taking a sharp turn to his left, Ash saw the thing that just might help him lose his quickly, Ash quickly jumps on the boulder and lunges at one of the lower hanging branches of a huge tree, that was thick enough to support his weight and was abundant in leaves, perfect for hiding.

Grabbing on to it, Ash pulled himself up on top of the branch, before he quickly climbed up to the higher branches. Finally perching himself on one of the sturdier branches, he hid within the foliage leaning against the bark of the tree to catch his breath.

 _'How did it come to this?'_ the poor raven haired youth asked in dismay, it all happened so fast tha- suddenly his eyes flashed in recollection, before he deadpanned _' Oh...right, now I remember'_

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 _ **OMAKE:**_

"Professor! all of Ash's pokemon managed to get outside of the ranch!" Tracey yelled in panic, as he struggles to balance himself from the earth tremor, Ash's pokemon caused.

"Is that so? hmmm must be something serious then..." he said disinterestedly, laying down on the couch, after Muk's hug fest with him.

"Of course it's serious!" he screamed back, not believing that this was ok to the Professor.

"Hmmm I see, well No use in corralling them, they'll be back." he dismissed as he strained himself to walk to the kitchen

"How can you be so sure professor?! And Why are you so calm!? Pokemon that we've been taking care of for someone just escaped!" Tracey forewent any form of courtesy to the older male, as he screamed in panic.

"Just another Tuesday Tracey." The Professor chided, as he finished making his tea.

*SIP*

"Ahhh, yup just another Tuesday." Tracey's eye twitch before he fell backwards. "Uwaaa."

 _ ***THUD!***_

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say except I'm sorry for accidentally deleting chapter 1 and 3 chapter 6 will probably be released in Feb.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Leave a review please it really helps!**

 **well see ya later hopefully!**

 **EmperorSnorlax out and about. *EmperorSnorlax used Dig***

 **(Chapter Updated: November 20, 2018)**


	4. Misfortune & Old friends

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sup! EmperorSnorlax back again! Sorry for the long wait! School has been hell no breaks in this year they say. so I'm gonna have probs with updating so very sorry folks. and my duties as an altar server has demanded my attention and I had some heart to heart with someone dear to me. So it took awhile, Ok a long while for me to make the chapter. I'm so sorry really** , **It has really been one messed up semester of blood sweat and tears of school work and i hope that this chapter might compensate for the long wait.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter happy reading!**

 **And again so very sorry.**

"Pikachu!" - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _Thoughts'-_ written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

" **Frenzy Plant!** " - Pokemon moves (verbally said.)

 **"(** **Ash!** **) "- **poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says

 _ ***"I caught, a Torkoal!**_ _ **"***_ \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 ___ _"i caught my first Pokemon!"_ __ -_ Memories/Flashback.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own pokemon. And if I did, I'd be the happiest teenager alive.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Misfortune and an old friend.**

 _Last time._

 _' This is bad! This is bad! This is soooo bad!'_

Ash was running through the forest like Giratina herself was behind him again, his shirt was covered in mud, tattered on his right side and his left was missing a sleeve, his arms and legs were covered in cut and bruises. Fortunately his shorts was still intact, with a few smudges of dirt on its hem.

 ** _*THUMP-THUMP* *THUMP-THUMP*_**

"Damn!" Ash cursed through his heavy breathing, he dared not look back, cause he knew that if he did he'd be caught. he quickened his pace gaining some distance from his pursuers.

 _'How come it's always me who gets into these kind of situations!?'_ he mentally screamed, he was just walking through the forest, looking for Pikachu, and now here he was running for his life as his pursuers double in size, he couldn't see them but he could hear them coming for him. Ash suddenly tensed, then jumped to the right.

 ** _*SPLASH/BOOM*_**

Just in time to evade the Water pulse that hit the spot to where he was going to, running away again in a different direction, why was he such a trouble magnet? was the that that kept repeating in the young man's mind, as he heard his pursuers charge into this direction. _'I really hate myself at times!'_ Ash zigzagged to the left and went back to his right, dodging more Water pulses.

"Can't we talk about this!" Ash screamed at them only to dodge another attack, this time it was Hydro pump. _'Guess that's a no.'_ Taking a sharp turn to his left, Ash saw the thing that just might help him lose his pursuers.

Acting quickly, Ash quickly jumps on the boulder and lunges at one of the lower hanging branches of a huge tree, that was thick enough to support his weight and was abundant in leaves, perfect for hiding.

Grabbing on to it, Ash pulled himself up on top of the branch, before he quickly climbed up to the higher branches. Finally perching himself on one of the sturdier branches, he hid within the foliage leaning against the bark of the tree to catch his breath.

 _'How did it come to this?'_ the poor raven haired youth asked in dismay, it all happened so fast tha- suddenly his eyes flashed in recollection, before he deadpanned _'Oh...right, now I remember'_

 _Continue._

After making his way into the Forest, Ash made sure to follow the path as to not get lost. Again.

Yes even Ash himself is aware of his own poor sense of direction.

 _'Alright where are you Buddy?'_ the conflicted trainer asked in his head, he knew Pikachu wouldn't get lost. So it made it easier for him to just follow the path.

Moments later, He came across a crossroads. _'This is a Problem.'_ he did not remember a crossroads being here, he would know, he remembers coming here with the Professor and a bunch of other kids before, though the memory was a bit blurry now, he knew there were no crossroads here before.

"Must've been made during my journey, I guess not all things stay the same here huh?" putting his faith in luck, the young raven haired youth jogged towards the right.

And got lost immediately.

He looked around him and saw nothing but unfamiliar trees and bushes.

 _'Maybe I should've gone to the left'_ he chuckled nervously, no wonder Brock doesn't trust him with the map. Ash decided to turn back to way he came.

Only to pass by the same area for an hour.

"OK, this is getting me nowhere." He glanced around the area again, to see if there was something that might help him out of here. Finding none, Ash sighs at his misfortune.

He walked towards a tree and sat underneath it, it was best if he rest and think of other options, else he gets even more lost.

 _ ***RUSTLE* *RUSTLE***_

The sound made the young man turn his attention towards the bushes just by his right,

 **"(Lousy human...stupid electric types...oof! Argh stupid forest!)"**

And out came a Poliwag who was...grumbling? The little Tadpole looked like he had a bad day, if the smudges on his face where any indication. The young man took pity on the fuming Poliwag, and being the helpful guy he is, he decided to cheer it up.

"Hey there little guy, what's gotten you in a bad mood?" Ash greeted the little Tadpole, said little Pokemon turned to look at Ash, but froze in surprise.

It couldn't be, could it?

Is lady luck finally on his side?

Has the great lord Arceus given him this opportunity for vengeance?!

Who cares! The lousy human is here and his darn Electric-type isn't with him, it was payback time.

Outside of the Tadpole's train of thought, Ash was both confused and concerned for Poliwag, he did not know a Pokemon could change their facial expression five times in half a minute, from surprise, doubtful, awe, elated and finally sinister.

"Ugh, you okay there little guy?" The little Tadpole, snapped out of his daydreaming and looked to a smiling Ash.

 **"(I'm just fine! Let's see how you feel when I'm through with you!)"** The Poliwag answered with a smirk, before unleashing a Bubble beam attack at Ash's face.

" **AAAAHH!** " Ash was sent flying.

Right into a mud puddle.

Needless to say he was not amused.

"What was that for?!" He asked the laughing Tadpole, his right eye was twitching, he was dirty, his beaten up face stinging once more, his white shirt was wet and dyed in muddy brown. The only good thing about this was that he wasn't wearing white shorts, that would have been embarrassing.

Poliwag stopped laughing, Ash thought he'd finally get an answer from the little Tadpole. Only to be tackled back into the mud puddle by said Tadpole with a headbutt attack.

 ***SPLASH!***

"Oof!" The little Tadpole sat on top of the young raven haired teen, he gave Ash a raspberry before immediately jumping off him.

Feeling the weight lifted from his body, Ash rose back up and turned to glare at Poliwag. He dealt with pranksters before, but those were half-hearted attacks. This one felt like it was actually assaulting him.

"Ok, look I don't know why you're doing this. But it has to stop." He said sternly, the little Tadpole adopted a thinking pose. Some part Ash wanted to think that the Poliwag was considering doing what he asked, but another side of him was screaming to move out of the way!

 **"(Hmmm...Nope. BUBBLE BEAM!)"**

" **AAAHH!** "

Yeah, he probably should have listened to the latter part of himself.

 **"(Eat that lousy human! Ahahahahaha!)"** Poliwag made a run for it, but not before kicking a small rock at Ash's direction. Feeling the rock hit his head, giving more pain to the young man, said young man was royally pissed! And decided that it was no more mister nice guy.

"Get back here you!" He chased after the Poliwag, completely straying from the path. Not that Ash noticed, the young man was completely fixated in catching Poliwag, that he did not notice the subtle change within his surroundings.

 **"(Catch me if you can! Ya' lousy human! Ahahahaha!)"** Vengeance had never tasted so sweet for the little Tadpole, nor had he enjoyed it as much as he did now.

The game of cat and mouse continued into the deeper part of the forest, though Poliwag wasn't the fastest of runners, he used his small size to get into small opening and narrow spaces that Ash had to find a way around to catch up to Poliwag.

Poliwag was smirking as his plan was going perfectly! All he needs now us for the lousy human to keep following him, and payback will be even better! **"(Come on, human! You're even slowa' than a slowpoke! Hahahaha)"**

A vein popped on Ash's head, "I know that was an insult! Get back here!" The little Tadpole then took a sharp turn, jumping over a huge root then took a right and dived in a bush. _'Gotcha!'_

Following Poliwag's example, he was greeted by the sight of a clearing with a small waterfall in it, along with a suspiciously group of assorted boulders, they all looked smooth enough to lay down on. Not that Ash paid any attention to those of course, now that he was sure he finally caught Poliwag in a dead end.

"Alright! Explain yourself, why'd you do that?" Ash exclaimed to the little Tadpole, who's back was facing him.

Poliwag was trembling, it didn't look like it was from laughing though.

It looked like it was...sobbing? Why would he be sobbing? Wait why was he crying?! Was it his fault? Wait...

 _'Is it because of me? Did I scare him?'_ Ash's expression softened, turning into one of guilt. he walked towards Poliwag and knelled behind the little guy.

"Poliwag, are you-? are you crying?" He received no response, though Poliwag's trembling became much more visible. This caused Ash to think it was his fault.

"Hey, did I scare you or something? I didn't mean to, honest!" He was panicking inside, how could he be so harsh on the little mon?! It was a Poliwag, a child, of course he was gonna play a prank on him! He's a kid!

 *** _Sniff...*_**

 _'Oh no...'_

"Poliwag, I'am so sorry! You gotta believe me!" He pleaded the little Tadpole, all the while rubbing Poliwag's back gently.

 ** _*Whimper..Sniff...Sob...WAIL!*_**

Ash **_really_** felt like a huge jerk right now.

Moving to face Poliwag upfront, Ash saw the little Tadpole with tears in his eyes.

"Poliwag, please don't cry! I'll..ugh..I'll do anything to show that I'm sorry! So please stop crying ok?!" Ash exclaimed

Poliwag glanced at Ash, eyes practically asking 'Promise?' Making Ash nod frantically

Seeing Ash's response Poliwag stopped his trembling, making Ash sigh in relief, only to be hit with a sense of foreboding.

Poliwag was now glaring at him with teary eyes, the little trouble makers trembling lips were curled into a frown. but that's not what set off the young trainer's danger senses, nope it was the huge Poliwrath glaring at him from behind the little Tadpole. even worse, there were 4 Poliwhirls behind the Poliwrath, two on each side, standing menacingly.

 _'They do NOT look friendly'_ Ash gulped, setting himself to an upright position.

 _'Except maybe him?'_ he was distracted as he spotted another Poliwhirl sleeping on top of one of the boulders.

The Poliwrath noticed that and threw a rock at the snoozing Poliwhirl.

 **"(Oooff! oww! like what gives dude?)"** The now awake Poliwhirl complained before shriveling under the Poliwrath's death glare.

 **"(Meep! err I mean, grr!)"** he squealed at the sight before getting in line with the others, he turned to Ash growling.

Or what appeared to be growling.

The Poliwrath sighed exasperated before, leveling his glare back at the Pallet town resident.

Despite the momentary distraction Ash's legs were tense and ready to flee at a moments notice. And judging by the glares he was receiving, he was right to do so.

The Poliwrath made his way to Ash menacingly. **"(You got a lot o' nerve, messin' with my family Bub)"** Poliwrath growled, making Ash even more unease than he already was.

"H-hey there." he said nervously, hands raised in a calming gesture. He eyed all of the older Poli's warily, before his gaze set upon the little Tadpole, who he hope would clear all of this misunderstanding.

The still teary-eyed Poliwag met the young trainer's eyes, and for just one small moment, one small flicker it was there. A gleam of Mischief.

The same kind he'd see in Brock's Sudowoodo when it was still a Bonsly.

 _'It's all just a...prank'_ eyes wide in disbelief, Ash finally figured out Poliwag's game. Making him chase the little guy into this clearing, their territory he supposed. letting out that huge wail with the fake tears. Making it seem like he hurt Poliwag. And that landed him on the Poli-gang's shit-list.

And as quick as it appeared it was gone. Tears-No **_FAKE_** tears now stream the little Tadpole's face once again, but this time Ash felt no pity or guilt, just pure irritation on how he fell to such a trick. And by the looks the Poli-gang is still giving him, they didn't know that this was nothing but a prank made by the little Tadpole.

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

A **_GIANT_** Water pulse attack brings him back to reality, with a quick roll to his left he evaded the Sphere of water. getting a few splashes but nothing else serious.

Ash let out a sigh of relief, before getting to his feet. And without minute to lose he dashed away from the Poli's territory, dodging another Water pulse in the process.

 **"(GE' BACK 'ERE HUMAN! TAKE YOUR BEATIN' LIKE A MON!)"** Poliwrath scooped up the deceiving Tadpole and placed him on his head, before immediately sprinting after Ash with the rest of the Poliwhirls in tow. The young trainer didn't look back, only ran faster than he ever did even faster than his sprints at the Tree of Beginning.

 **Back to the present**

Hearing the tell-tale Thumping his pursuers made Ash stop his flashback, the young trainer lowers his breathing, making no movement as well, he silently peaked through the foliage to spy on them. Finally the Poli-gang came unto his line of sight and at the lead was Poliwrath with the lying Poliwag sitting on top of him, the little Tadpole was the one that got him into this mess.

 **"(Alright, where'd that punk go?!)"** yelled Poliwrath, nobody messed with his family and got away with it!.

 **"(We dunno Big Bro, i's like he disappeared or somethin')"** answered a Poliwhirl with a shrug, he got a bonk to the noggin for it.

 **"(Stop talkin' like a hippie and find him you nimrod!)"** The Poliwhirl just nodded while clutching his head, the rest of the Poliwhirls joined him, not wanting to face their leaders wrath.

 **"(Idiots..)"** muttered the angry Poliwrath, his expression softened as he took a glance at the Poliwag on top of his head, who was downcast. **"(Don't worry lil' bro, Big brotha's gonna catch that lousy human for ya' kay?)"** Poliwrath comforted the little tadpole with a pat on the head.

 **"(T'anks so much, Big Bwotha!')"** the little Poliwag cried, but the hidden trainer can see through his deceit, he's seen far better fake tears than that, he knew the little troublemaker was smirking on the inside. The same could not be said to the over protective Poliwrath though, as he took the little Tadpole in his arms and rocked him in a 'go to sleep baby'-like fashion. **"(The'r the'r lil' Bro stop ya' cryin' kay, you know i'd do anythin' for ya.)"**

 _'I'd usually find this heartwarming, if I wasn't in danger right now'_ while the Poliwrath was comforting the little Tadpole, Ash could still feel the killer intent coming from him. And he did not want to face that right now, His Partner already did a number on him, he did not want another beat down thank you very much.

A few minutes passed, the group of Poliwhirls finally came back, making Ash tense once more.

 **"(Well? You's found 'im or what?!)** Demanded Poliwrath. The Poliwhirls were hesitant to answer their boss, they huddle up like a football team and 'quietly' argued on who would give the news to their boss.

 **"(You should do it..)"**

 **"(NO WAY BRO! I AIN'T DYING TODAY!)"**

 **"(SHHH! Quiet down will ya! You's two are gonna get us killed...)"**

 **"(Yeah! The Boss will kill us if he hears we didn't finds the guy, we was suppose to get!)"**

 *** _WHAM!* *SMACK!* *BONK!* *BAM!*_**

 **"(I CAN HEAR YOU NUMBSKULLS LOUD AND CLEAR!)"** Poliwrath shouted at the four Poliwhirls, who cluthched heads in pain.

 _'Wait...weren't there five?'_ now Ash was internally panicking, _'Where is the fifth one?!'_

 **"(He's like, not up here boss! 'Es like the phantom dude mon.)"** the fifth one reported cheerfully...hanging upside down, three branches below Ash's.

Silence greeted the upside down, hippie-like Poliwhirl. Who was now swinging himself whistling a jolly tune.

 ** _'(Daaamn! He must do some killer squats to hang off of a branch that high!)'_**

 ** _'(That is one catchy song~)'_**

 ** _'(It was nice knowing him...?)'_**

 ** _'(That guy is dead..)'_**

 ** _'(HAH! Big brotha'll murder him!)'_**

 _'Suddenly I feel sorry for that Poliwhirl.'_

A vein popped on Poliwrath's head, before firing a **HUMUNGOUS** Water Pulse at the whistling Poliwhirl.

 ** _*SPLASH/BOOM!*_**

The giant sphere of water blasted through the whole tree branch, bringing the poor Poliwhirl with it into the sky.

 **"(Like! WHOOOOOOAAAA! DUuuuuuddee!)*** the Poliwhirl was now a small glimmering dot in the sky.

 _'Huh now where have i seen that before?'_ Ash sweatdropped at the poor Poliwhirl.

 *** _CREAK!*_**

 _'Huh!?'_ Ash looked down to see that the branch he is hiding in is about to break.

Fear and realization were to things that came up in his head, as he guessed what this meant.

 _'..Damn my luck.'_ was his last thought before the inevitable happened.

 ** _*SNAP!*_**

"WOOOAAAH!"

 ** _*CRASH!*_**

Pain was all he could feel as he recollected himself from the fall.

"Argh, that hurt" he winced in pain.

 ** _*STEP!*_**

 **"(Well, well, well look who dropped 'n)"** a menacing tone was heard, forcing Ash back to the situation at hand.

Ignoring his body's protest he turned to face his pursuers all the while inching back.

 **"(Boss look it's the human!)"** A Poliwhirl exclaimed before getting socked by the other Poliwhirls with a combined scream of

 **"(NO DUH IDIOT!)".**

Ignoring his gangs idiocy he trudged towards Ash, so pain stakingly slow as A wispy light blue light Shines on his Fist, an IcePunch.

 **"(No whe'r to run kid, No whe'r to 'ide.)"** Poliwrath then lunges forward in a surprise speed that nails Ash right on his cheek.

" **ARGH!** " Ash yells in pain as the super powered Icepunch almost broke his cheekbones, sending the poor kid to another tree.

Before Ash could get up he was blindsided by a Left hook to the noggin.

 **"(Tut, tut Kid you ain't gettin' away from us th's time aroun')"** Poliwrath mocked before Using grabbing Ash by the scruff of his shirt then throwing him to the rest of the gang.

A Poliwhirl caught him and held him down with another Poliwhirl, as the remaining four used Double slaps and Bubblebeams.

 _'Arceus! let this end!'_ Ash was turning black and blue all over as the repeated hits never ended.

Poliwrath came back and hit the poor trainer with a Max powered Icepunch right on his chest.

" **AAARRRGGHH!** " The pain was so intense that he couldn't even feel two of his ribs break.

Ash starts to bleed through his mouth, coughing and sputtering.

His head was yanked up, looking straight into Poliwrath's eyes.

 **"(We ain't through wit' you ye' human, so enjoy heheh)"** Poliwrath said darkly before throwing a right hook on Ash's face.

"Augh!" Black spots start to appear on his line of vision his conscience slipping.

 _'Some...one...help.._ _me..'_

 **Meanwhile 3 minutes earlier in another part above the forest.**

* **Unknown pov***

 ** _'(How long has it been since that_** ** _day)'_** I ponder as I fly through the air around the forest I've called home.

 ** _'(Two years?)'_** I wondered.

I wonder when will he come for me?

Will he ever come back for me?

He said he would, I should stop doubting him so much. He always come back for friends.

 ** _'(But that's just it. What if you're not his friend anymore)'_** My negative half chimes.

It does have a point though. It's been two years now, and not once have I spotted him coming back.

 ** _'(Does he not want me anymore?)'_**

 ** _'(Was I too weak?)'_**

 ** _'(I never really gave him any real wins. only scouting ahead to find his real fighters.)'_**

I shook my head to get rid of such thoughts.

It has been happening for awhile now, this nagging voice of doubt.

It haunts me every day, feeding me words of depression and worthlessness.

At first I easily ignored it, my faith was strong. But as months came to pass, it gets stronger, now two years later it attacks at full force.

There wasn't a day where I thought of just looking for him instead.

But what if he came here looking for me and I'm not here?

What if he thought I abandoned him?

 ** _'(He has already abandoned you though~)'_**

 **"(Grrrr! SHUT UP!)"** I nose-dived to a big tree where I unleashed my pent-up aggression.

 **"( BRAVEBIRD!)"**Blue aura surrounds me as it forms a fiery Avian-like cloak.

 ** _*CRASH/BOOOM!*_**

I lift back into the sky wincing, as the recoil takes it course.

 **"(He will come back! I know he will! I'am important to him just as any of the others! I was his second catch! Part of the original six!)"** I squawked in frustration.

 ** _'(He never forgot!)'_** I know that deep within my heart that he never forgot, that any moment now he will come through this forest shouting my name looking for me!

" **AAARRRGGHH!** "

A pained scream broke me out of my inner turmoil.

 ** _'(What was that scream all about?)'_** I stopped for a moment in the air and listened around for that sound." **Augh!** "

My eyes widen as my pupils dilate. There it was! that sound!

Using **Quick attack** I flew over the area where it originated.

 **Back to Ash and The Poli-gang.**

 ***3rd person pov***

A figure was sent barreling straight on to a tree, in such a force that made a huge dent on the trunk.

The figure slides down revealing to be Ash, all black and blue.

His shirt now had holes in it, his shorts ripped at the hem.

He has a black eye on the right, a split lip, a bleeding nose and by the looks of it a concussion.

 ** _*BAM!*_**

" ** _*Hack!*Cough!*Hack!*_** " He coughed up blood and spit as Poliwrath once again hits him on the stomach.

 **"(Gotta' hand it 'o ya' kid, you's a tou'h Bastard.)"** Poliwrath said in an almost sincere tone.

Two other Poliwhirls Grabbed each of Ash's arms lifting him up.

 **"(Sad it 'as to be t'is way.)"** He mocked, landing another right hook at Ash's face.

 ** _*BAM!*BAM!*_**

" **ARRRGGH!** " Ash felt his breathing stop for a second as the remaining two Poliwhirls hit him on the stomach and shoulder respectively, right after Poliwrath's punch.

" *** _cough!*hacking!*_** "

 ** _'(I think I took this way too far)'_** The devious little Tadpole now hid behind a boulder, he wanted to prank the human, not kill him!

 ** _*WHAM!*_**

What felt like another fist to the head stopped the poor trainer from his hacking.

The pain was too much for the Young trainer, right now He's being socked repeatedly in the face back and forth.

The metallic taste of his blood and the Pain is all he can register in his mind as everything seemed to dim around him.

 **"(Oh? you's gonna pass ou' on us eh?)"** Poliwrath taunted not that Ash can understand now that he's black and blue.

 **"(Tch! You's a goner anywa's. I think i's time we end this.)"** Poliwrath said. Closing his eyes, Poliwrath's fist was now being encased in a Pure flash of light, that blinded Ash's already fading vision.

 **"(SAY GOODBYE HUMAN!)"** He roared reeling his fist back. Two Poliwhirls holding the trainer moved away, steering clear from their leaders attack.

 **"(FOCUS PUNCH!)"**

Ash thought he saw his life flash before his eyes.

 _'Guess this is it...huh?'_

 **"(STOP!)"**

The black and blue young man snapped his head to the sound of what might be savior.

An Avian-like creature appeared, covered in a coat of intense Blue aura, the figure rammed straight into the Glowing fist that almost ended the Boy's life.

The scenery turned blinding white as the two attacks collided.

That was all Ash could see as he finally gives in to the pain and fatigue, his eye closed.

But before fainting he felt an embrace of warm feathers, and a feeling of being lifted.

 _'Am I dying?'_

That was his last thought before he drifted into unconsciousness.

 *** Unknown POV***

 ** _'(What the heck just happened?)'_**

I keep asking self again and again, as I try to make sense of why did this have to happen to him.

I'm flying back to my side of the forest with my passenger on my back.

I can't bear to look at him, not while he's like this.

Those damn Poli-bastards! What in the distortion world were they thinking!

 ** _'(No, not now we have more important matters.)'_** I took a deep breath and shook my head.

That's right now is not the time for vengeance, I need Ash to be looked at now and ASAP.

 ** _'(I just hope He'll be there, for Ash and mine's sake.)'_** I hoped, because if anyone in this forest can heal Ash, it's **HIM.**

 **"(Just hang on for a bit Ash)"** I muttered, as I pick up the speed, disappearing from sight.

 *** And Back Again to the Poli-gang***

 *** 3rd person Pov***

 **"(WHERE IS HE!)"** An ethereal blue fist hits Poliwrath in the face, sending him flying.

 **"(Argh!)"** Poliwrath cried in pain.

Green vines wrap themselves on his wrists and ankles mid-air, constricting his blood circulation.

 **"(Either you talk or we beat it out of you.)"** growled a pissed off Bayleef.

 **"(But honestly? I prefer the latter option**. **)"** The vines tighten harder this time, almost breaking the bones.

 **"(What do you think Infernape?)"** Bayleef snarls the question venomously, though the venom was directed to the Poli-leader.

 **"(I'm with you on the last one.)"** His fists light up again. **"(It sounds more effective and fun.)"**

He grinned in absolute malevolence, his rage empowering his Mach punch.

The Poliwrath's saving grace came from the 7 feet tall Sceptile.

 **"(Now, now, y'all ease up a bi'. Look a' da't fella', now how in tarnation is he gunna' spill the beans if you're gunna' scare 'im huh?)"** Sceptile reasoned, which did the trick.

Infernape's fist dimmed back and the vines loosened...barely but it was better than her breaking the bones.

 ** _'(T'ank Arc'us)'_** Poliwrath sighed in relief.

 ** _*BAM!*_** **"(An' now what ar' _YOU _****so reli'ved abou', huh boy?)"**

Sceptile's fist was arc'd across Poliwrath's face, indicating Sceptile's attack had hit.

The fully evolved Poli's navy blue skin darkened into a huge bruise where he was punched, both Infernape and Bayleef wanted to complain why did he get to hit Poliwrath but settled for discontented huffs instead. They both got their hits earlier, they both supposed it was only fair to give the Hoenn grass starter his shot.

 **"(Infernape, tell o'r Pikapal tha' we caugh' o'r perp.)"** Sceptile commands, Infernape nods and do as he's told leaping from the trees like a ninja.

 **"(Why have him call the others? wouldn't it be faster if you went to inform the others.)"** Bayleef questions.

Sceptile doesn't turn to her, he keeps his gaze locked on the bounded Poliwrath before answering.

 **"(B'cause if I' lef' you two alone with d'is piece o' scum, y'all would'a killed 'im)"** Bayleef let out huff looking away, muttering how she wouldn't kill him...much, causing the bipedal lizard to let out a small chuckle.

 **"(I don' gets' it...)"** Poliwrath muttered, he looks at Sceptile eye to eye.

 **"(Why protec' tha' scumy hum'n huh? he hur' my l'il brotha'!)"** He yells out leaning forward, only to reel back as the vines on his left twisted his arm to an uncomfortable way.

 **"(Argh!..You! dam-?!)"** he halts whatever curse he was about to say, as a **_Super-Effective_** **Leaf Blade** now hovers only a half inch away from his forehead, the glowing green nature energy coming from the blade singes his skin in a way a fire burns a leaf.

 **"(I don' appreciate' you talkin' abou' my friend like tha')"** Sceptile's voice was emotionless and cold, it only scared Poliwrath even more.

 **"(Y-you's f-f-friends wi-i-th tha' h-hum'n?)"** Poliwrath gulped out.

 ** _'(W'y wou'd a strong guy like 'im be pals wit' tha' scumy basta'd)'_** _he questions mentally, as he thinks to what happened after the Flying-type took the human._

 ***FLASHBACK START***

_ _ **"(*Cough*cough!* Damn bird! always messin' with o'r buz'ness!)"** Poliwrath coughed as he stands up from that Brave bird attack. He planned on making that bird pay! now that he had something that can help him find the flying-type. He opted to keep it on tight grip lest it falls from his hand._

 ** _"(What now boss?)"_** _asked a Poliwhirl, who was close to the explosion, struggling to stand up._

 ** _"(Yeah, Boss what now do we still chase that human?)"_** _Another questioned who was near Poliwag, shielding him. Poliwag trudged towards Poliwrath, limping even the little Tadpole was hit by the explosion._

 ** _"('Ey Big bro', maybe we can let the human go!)"_** _Poliwag suggested in a semi-desperate tone, causing confusion to mar Poliwrath's face before answering with a question of his own._

 ** _"(An' why in the Distortion worl' shoul' we?)"_** _Poliwag fidgets under not only Poliwrath's gaze but the questioning looks of the rest as well._

 ** _"(U-umm...w-w-we-ell...it's ugh..m...ah)"_** _Poliwag stutters no excuse comes to mind, as his brother's patience runs out..again._

 ** _"(Well! wha's you'r reas'n huh?! why shou'd we leave tha' human alone?!)"_** _Poliwrath yells causing Poliwag to sweat profusely._

 ** _"(Yeah! Poliwag why should we?)"_** _a foreign voice rang through the forest, well foreign to the evolved Poli's but to the little Tadpole, who's fear grew ten fold knew exactly **Who** it was._

 **'(Ah crap!)'** _that was his last thought before a huge amount of electricity surged into their bodies, intense yellow light enveloped the forest, as lightning broke the Poli's inside out._

 _The lightning ceased and Poliwrath fell on his hands and knees, the rest dropped like flies on the ground, their cerulean colored bodies turn ash black from the shock they received._

 ** _"(Jus'..w-wha' da' he'k was' tha')"_** _Poliwrath tried to stand but..._

 ** _*TSSSSSTSSST!*_**

 _Electricity suddenly swirled around him, indicating that he was paralyzed forcing him to halt his movement lest he wants to get shocked again._

 ** _"(So this is your boss?)"_** _He heard the voice again asking, was he with someone else?_

 _ **"(Y-y-yeah man! th-a-a's the boss man alright! ehehe so can I like go away now? P-p-please.)"** That voice sounded familiar to Poliwrath, like he knew who it was._

 ** _'(That moron is_ _here!?)'_** _it finally hit him, it was the hippie Poliwhirl. but who was he with?_

 ** _"(Sure you can go...Infernape if you would.)"_** _the voice said._ **'(The'r's another?)'** _Poliwrath asked himself inwardly._ ** _"(With pleasure.)"_** _a new voice answered with a dark chuckle._

 _ **'(Ta'ros crap! the'r is anotha'!)'** With the last of his strength, Poliwrath crawled away slowly, all the while trying to be unnoticeable **.**_

 _ **"(W-w-wait like p-please no-argh!-oof!)"** The sound of someone getting beat up, gave Poliwrath enough adrenaline to do a full sprint ignoring the sparks of electricity forcing him to keel over._

 ** _"(Sceptile, Infernape, Bayleef! Get him!)"_** _Poliwrath picks up speed hearing two sets light foot falls and one heavy set, never the less they were catching up to him._

 _Weaving through the forest once more, this time he is the hunted_

 _Outstretching his arm, Poliwrath tried to charge and launch a **Water pulse.** But the paralysis forced him to drop the attack with a shock on the arm._

 ** _"(Da'mn it!)"_** _clutching his arm, Poliwrath took a sharp right._

 _While they were faster he knew this forest like the back of his hand._ **'(They'll neva- _*BAM!*_ "(WHERE IS HE!)"_**

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

 ** _*RUMBLE!*RUMBLE!*RUMBLE!*_**

All three mons turn toward the rumbling.

The earth shook as every one of Ash's Pokemon came towards their location, with Pikachu at the lead with Infernape following closely, with the rest of the Poli-gang even the hippie Poliwhirl tied up on Torterra's back while Poliwag was being held upside down by Snorlax, all of them unconscious.

 **"(Huh? well tha' was q'ick.)"** Sceptile muses, by the murderous looks on their faces these poor Poli's will wish for Lady Giratina to take them to the Distortion world.

 ** _'(Oh CRAP!)'_** Poliwrath struggles, mentally crying for Lady Giratina to end him.

The whole group makes a circle surrounding the bound Poliwrath, as Torterra shook the other bound Poli's off him right next to Poliwrath, while Snorlax threw the little tadpole on top of the pile.

Pikachu moves forward, cheeks sparking intensely all the while glaring at Poliwag more than the mon who beat up his Pikapi.

 **"(Start talking, where is Ash.)"** The yellow mouse didn't ask, he **_ORDERED_** him.

The fully evolved Poli didn't know who Ash was, his best guess that it was the human he was beating up. And by the looks of it these were his captured mons, why were they defending the human though? it didn't make sense to the Poliwrath, that human was despicable, he hurt his l'il bro!..but why would pokemon like them protect a monster like that human?

Unless...there was some side to the story he hasn't heard of and was now paying for that mistake.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

 **"(I'm talking to you! so answer me right now! Arceus Dammit!)"** For a Pikachu he's strong, way stronger than him. That Poliwrath was sure of.

 **"(I...don'...kno- _*CRUNCH!*-_ AAARRGH!)" **His right arm was bent at an irregular way, twisted at an angle it shouldn't have been twisted.

 **"(STOP WITH YOUR LIES!)"** Poliwrath was sure this Bayleef had issues. He had to find a way to prove that he really didn't know, he scanned his surroundings but found non useful. He just opted to look at his busted arm, and there he saw his final hope! the object he took after his collision with the flying-type.

 **"(Bayleef!)"** Sceptile scolded his johto counterpart, Pikachu sighed, he expected that from her ever since they heard what the dimwitted Poliwhirl confessed.

 **"(Fe...)"** Pikachu's attention was focused back to Poliwrath, not just Pikachu though the others heard his mutter as well.

 **"(Pardon?)"** A.M. Tauros asked coolly with one eyebrow raised.

 **"(Fe'the'.)"** Poliwrath repeated dropping the feather from his hand with the broken arm, Bayleef didn't like his answer and was about to break the other arm, when Pikachu sent her a pointed look. **"(Stand. Down. Bayleef)"** She was about to protest when Sceptile tapped her head, she turned to the Bipedal lizard only to see him shake his head along with Infernape, she relents and calms down.

Seeing those results Pikachu gave a silent thanks to Sceptile, before turning back to Poliwrath.

 **"(And what relativity** **does this Feather have with Ash missing?)"** The yellow mouse asked.

 **"(I's tha' fe'the' of the flyin-type who took 'im)"** he clarifies, making Ash's pokemon worry more. Some were even on the verge of attacking.

Pikachu's eyes narrow as he picks up the feather, it was singed and half of it was ashen black. But even if the appearance was wrecked the owner's scent was still there. It was...familiar? like he knew who it is but...it was somehow foreign.

 **"(Bulbasaur can you take a whiff of this?)"** He calls out to one of his oldest friends, Bulbasaur walked near with a puzzled look.

 **"(Uhm sure I can. But wouldn't it be better if we have someone with a better sense of smell than me?)"** Bulbasaur asked.

 **"(I know but i don't need someone to start tracking yet.)"** Pikachu answered with a contemplative tone.

 **"(HuH? why!? Ash could be in danger!)"** Bulbasaur argued, only to have the feather shoved in front of his face.

 **"(Take a whiff.)"** Pikachu insisted, Bulbasaur wanted to know why, but decided to get this over with, the faster the better.

He closed his eyes and took a deep sniff at the feather, different scents assault his nose, burnt feather, pine wood, a faint scent of burnt leaves ***Shiver*** and one other...wait.

 **"(Pikachu!...!?)"** Bulbasaur was too speechless to speak, Pikachu just nodded.

 **"(I know...I just wanted to be sure that is is _HIM_ )"**

 ** _*FAKECOUGHING!*_**

 **"(Hello! still in the dark here!)"** Sassed Bayleef, the others were also in quiet anticipation.

 **"(We may have an idea on who it is)"** Pikachu answered for the both of them, surprising the others.

 **"(Who is it!?)" "(Yeah who's the punk huh!?)" "(Let's hunt him down then!)" "(YEAH!)" "(SAVE CHEWY ASHY!)"**

 **"(SHUT IT!)"**

 ***KRA-BOOOM-TZZZT!*** Pikachu sent a bolt to the sky forcing the rest to quiet down.

 **"(Listen if Pikachu and I are right then, we may not have to fight this pokemon.)"** Bulbasaur took his cue to give the news to the others, confusing the others. who is this mon?

 **"(You friends wi'd tha' 'astard!?)"** Poliwrath gained enough strength to scream his thoughts, the others begrudgingly agreed. not the bastard part though.

 **"(Like Bulbasaur said, _IF_ we're right then yes it might be our friend.)"** Pikachu clarified.

 **"(Who? As far as I know, none of us have any idea who this 'friend' is.)"** Swellow puts her own two cents.

 **"(Da' flyin' lass 'as 'ah poin' even Muk an' ay 'ave no idea on who dis' frien' is an' we were two of the Cap'n oldes' Pokemo')"** Kingler supports Swellow's claim.

 **"(That's because this friend of ours was here before you Swellow, though I expected you to remember him.)"** Pikachu says.

 **"(Then again you never interacted with him as much as us)"**

 **"(Before all of the Johto to Sinnoh teams)"** Bulbasaur clarifies. **"(This friend of ours was a part of the Original Six. the first six Pokemon that Ash ever caught, his first team.)"**

Surprise overtook everyone's face, mostly the Johto to Hoenn team.

The Original six was a sore subject for Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charizard. No one ever tried to bring it up. It always turned those three into so...different.

Charizard even more angry, not rampage angry...self-loathing angry.

Bulbasaur, though no one wanted to pry he would cry by his lonesome in the forest.

And Pikachu would be so forlorn like...someone important died.

 **"(Tha' Merc'le's 'astard was that scumy human's Pokemo'?)"** Poliwrath asked incredulous, everyone ignored him, but

 **"(Wait...a feather? and he's apart of the Original...six...!?)"** Muk's eyes widen when he figured out who it is, so did Kingler and Snorlax.

 **"(*GROAN!* just tell us already!)"** yelled Buizel who was getting tired of being in the dark of things.

 **"(Yes Muk...The second Pokemon Ash ever caught, His first Flying type...)"**

 *** MEANWHILE.***

Ash was leaned against a bark wall, shirtless and wrapped around with medicinal leaves. he was inside a huge tree, that seems to be habituated. Ash payed no mind to this, nor did he pay mind to the Aged-Pinsir who just left through what seems to be the Entrance. no he was more preoccupied by who was across from him.

 **"(Ash, are you alright? can you stand?)"** In front of him was an avian of 6 ft. in height, mocha brown feathers, with creamy-white underparts and flight feathers, it's head is decorated crest that is nearly as long as its body. The center feathers of its crest are yellow, while the outer feathers are red. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red or brown. Its beak and legs are pink, and there three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe on each foot.

He always dreamed of being reunited with him for so long, but he never thought they would meet like this.

"P-p-pidgeot..."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sup! again did ya like it? I really tried to make it...ugh i don't know what to call it uh, presentable it think or at least a good compensation for the long wait.**

 **i really hope you guys like it, and again so very sorry for making you guys wait and uh also in regards to chapter five i'm already on it so expect it by November hopefully seeing as i'm on semestral break but worse case scenario is that i post it on December but i guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. i really have nothing else to say but thanks for bearing with me here especially those who favorite'd and follow'd the story i really appreciate it! believe me i do.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Leave a review please it really helps!**

 **well see ya later hopefully!**

 **EmperorSnorlax out and about! bye-bye**

 **(Chapter Updated: April 8 2018)**


	5. Return

**UNOVA**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! EmperorSnorlax back again with another chapter for you! Thanks sooo much, for the reviews for favoriting and for following i appreciate it. sorry for the lateness again, way late of December huh? I'm pathetic am I? sooo much crap has been going on in my life...getting rejected, multitasking projects while reviewing for the exams that was in two days while it was also the deadline for the project...teachers laid it hard on us. Our break started on Dec 21, can u believe that? and we have to go back at Jan. 4...crappy am I right? but I'm glad I can find solace in this story so thanks again to those who liked the last chapter. Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to you guys! I guess this is my late Christmas gift to u guys.**

 **Also for those people with questions.**

 _ **Answer Time, Start!:**_

 _ **TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas: Thanks!, I'll try to keep it up to standards. Some will be traded yes, I actually Plan on trading up to 6..15 if get a good idea on how that would go. But I do have inspiration from TangoCharlie's chapter, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there I guess.**_

 _ **Werewingwolfxx: Don't worry that was actually my original plan hehehe.**_

 _ **foxchick1: Yeah sorry for the long wait there. ehehehehe. I'll try to update early next time.**_

 _ **Answer Time, Stop!;**_

 **anyways, Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! happy reading!**

"Pidgeot!" - normal speech

 _'Sky attack'_ \- thoughts

 **"(Will you take me back?)"** \- pokespeech, though it will be written in human language.

 **"Brave Bird!"** -Pokemon moves

 ** _*"Ketchup!"*_** \- dreams or daydreams

 __"Maybe it's...a Cowterpie!"__ \- memories

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But if I did Ash would have won the Kalos league...WHICH HE SHOULD'VE IN THE 1ST PLACE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Return.**

Eastern side of the forest.

 *** Pidgeot's pov** *****

 _ **'(There it is!)"**_ I cheered in my head as I finally caught sight of my destination.

A Larger than life Tree, with the initial height being 18 meters counting the leaves and 14 meters just the trunk of the tree alone and the width at 7 meters, there was a crude teardrop-esque opening at the base of the tree going from 10 feet horizontally and 15 feet vertically, the wood was dark brown with small parts of it shifting shades of brown, going to a mahogany color to a caramel shade and the leaves were emerald in color unlike the forest-green shade of the other leaves in the forest.

The Árbore de renovación...

Going into a dive, I landed gently a good 10 feet away from the Sacred tree.

 _' **(It never ceases to put me in a daze.)"**_ It never does, there was just an aura around this tree that made other Pokemon feel safe and calm, not only that it heals Pokemon through their Auras. The Árbore de renovación only comes once every after 5 decades, this special tree grows on each region of the world, how many trees that grew was never specified, I don't know really My grandfather was a cryptic old bird, never told anything with it not turning into a riddle...damn him.

An arbore de renovación, starts as a tiny sapling chosen by Lord Arceus himself to be fused with an abundance of Aura that was mixed with a portion his very divinity. making this very spot a sacred and holy place for Pokemon to coexist and be at peace to share it's soothing and healing presence.

No one dares to cause conflict within a thousand miles from here. I remember a time when one mon did and he got utterly **_Destroyed_** by the Trees' Caretaker, Sanador doado. That's why no Pokemon can step 10 feet within the tree's perimeter without the Caretaker's permission...

 ** _'(wait a minute...)'_** Suddenly it hit me like a Rhydon horn attack...

 **' _(Crap! I almost forgot why I was here!)'_** Here I was rambling in my head when my trainer is perched on my back INJURED!

 **"(Sanador!?)"** I call out in distress, hopefully he is here and he'll be able to help me and Ash. _**Especially**_ Ash!

 **"(Sanador!?)"** where is he!? he should be here.

 **"(SANA-** _ ***WHACK!***_ A sharp pain strikes my forehead, as I vaguely remember a long leg bone fly towards me. I stabilize my self, lest I drop Ash.

I try to soothe it with my wing. But as soon as I did I winced.

 ** _'(Ouch! damn that hurt.)'_**

 **"(ARCEUS DAMN YOU PIDGEOT! I WAS TAKING MY NAP!)"** I lift my head up only to meet the wrathful gaze of Sanador Doado. but despite that I thanked every Legendary in existence then and there for this silver lining in the sky.

Even though said silver lining is a pissed-off, larger than average aged Pinsir just a few inches shorter than me, who's torso and arms are littered with scars, pointing an ivory bone staff with the tip being a Scyther's Blade, an inch away from my throat.

" **(Sanador! I'm glad to have caught you at this time)"** I exclaimed happily, despite the sharp point already grazing my neck.

 **"(The feeling is not mutual...)"** Sanador replied coldly. His eyes burning with fury, Normally i would be cowed by such a stare from a stronger Mon.

But right now I have something more important.

 **"(Sanador I- That is to say He-My-**

 **"(Your Trainer needs my help?)"** My beak dropped in surprise.

 ** _'(How did he-_**

 **"(Know that the Human riding on your back is your Trainer? or is it How did I know You rescued him from the insufferable Poli-gang perhaps?)"** He places his staff on his back, his arms then reached out, waiting for something to be placed on it.

Snapping out of my stupor, I realize what he meant and turned slowly presenting Ash, and gently did Sanador took him in his arms. I turn back towards the aged-Pinsir, worry etched on my face as he inspects my trainer's wounded body.

" **(Will you be able to heal him?)"** I ask, while I have never doubted his healing abilities before. Ash was beat up bad, and I can't help but worry. I need assurance that Ash can be healed... ** _'(I can't lose hi-)'_**

 _ ***WHACK!***_

 ** _'(Owch! Arceus!)'_** I clutched my forehead in pain. what was that about? It freaking hurt! I look up to see Sanador with his staff on one hand and Ash carefully held in the other.

 **"(Of course I can! I'am not the Sanador Doado for nothing, young-ling! I've healed far worse conditions in my lifetime. Pokemon and Human alike.)"** once again he places the staff on his back, with two arms securing Ash, he leaped with such power that he easily scaled up the Sacred tree and entering it smoothly, I felt my beak drop in awe, no matter how many times It was told, The Power of a caretaker was something to behold.

 **"(Well? come on now! you wish to observe your trainers healing Am I right?)"** He called to me after a few seconds going inside

 **"(He maybe old, but he's still damn as strong as ever.)"** I mumbled quietly before, spreading my wings and flew inside following the aged-Pinsir.

 ***3rd person pov***

As the fully evolved flying-type enters the sacred tree. After setting his staff against the side of the entrance, Sanador laid the young trainer against the corner of the tree, with a pile of soft-looking leaves. He tore off the ruined shirt gently, leaving Ash's badly bruised torso out for the world to see, making Pidgeot wince in sympathy and rage at the Poli-gang.

 **"(Tsk,tsk Those Poli's gave you one heck of a beating.)"** Sanador examines the damage, Pidgeot stands on one side, while he wants to be closer, he knew that Sanador needs to concentrate and silence for work.

 ** _'(Two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, significant damage on the pectorals, but)'_** He stops and notices one part that was even more badly bruised than the rest.

 ** _'(He attacked the Solar Plexus favorably, Brutal too)'_** he touched that part, making the unconscious boy wince in his sleep. Pidgeot bristled but calmed himself, remembering that it was necessary for the healing.

 ** _'(hmmm...It's cold, an Ice-punch, repeatedly)'_** he checked the face and arms of the youth.

 ** _'(Probably from the branches he ran into)'_** noticing the scratches on his arms, and some parts of his face, also filled with bruises and scratches.

The caretaker infused some of his aura into his appendages, and tried to harmonize it with the Young trainer's. Caretakers, were infused with a considerable amount of aura when they were chosen, it was up to them how they would let it grow, by combat, defense or through healing. Sanador chose to heal, despite how his body said otherwise.

 _ **'(Hmmm...strange...)'**_ mused Sanador as his aura picked up something from the young man's own aura. _**'(Best save that for later)'**_ sanador then continued his examination.

 **"(Whatever happened to that Poliwrath...he was such a good lad during his time as a Poliwag.)"** The aged Pinsir wondered out loud, causing The large avian's feathers to bristle upon hearing about Poliwrath.

 **"(You know him?)"** he restrained the disdain on his voice, the normal Mon would be fooled, but the Sanador could hear it as clear as day.

 **"(I thought i did.)"** Sanador cryptically answered, finished with his examination he nods to himself. while Pidgeot just mentally groans to another nonsensical answer.

He moves away from the young trainer, and proceeded to go to another part of the tree, there were indents, small and medium in sizes. he took some herbs, to which Pidgeot can guess were for medicinal purposes. two Coconut shells filled with sap-like liquid one a light red color the other a lime-green one. he then took a large roll of leaves, then he went back to the young trainers side.

 **"(You may already know this, but I need you to be quiet. I can't do my best while there's someone yapping. grates my nerves and all)"** Sanador states, without turning towards the fully-evolved flying-type.

 **"(I know that, this isn't the first injured I've brought to you.)"** Pidgeot answers, then he turns his sight towards his trainer, his friend.

 **"(Yes that is correct. But this one, is more important to you is he not?)"** Sanador turns his own head to look at Pidgeot, looking at him with eyes leaking years of wisdom.

 **"(I-!)"** he stammers, then eventually turned his head to the side, not willing to meet the Sacred tree's Caretaker in the eye.

 **"(Just heal him...please)"** he pleaded.

Sanador just turns back to the objective at hand and went to do his work. **"(If you cannot bear to be he-No! I can wait...I'll wait.)"** Pidgeot cuts off the aged-Pinsir's offer to wait outside, and moved a little bit more closer to observe his trainer be treated.

 ** _'(I've been away from him for too long... If i can't even be here for him to watch over as he heals, then I can't be called his Pokemon...I won't leave him.)'_** nothing was gonna stop him from being with his trainer, his friend.

 _ **'(...But was it vice-versa?)'**_ mocked his inner demon.

 ***MEANWHILE***

Back with Ash's team, they were gathered at the Poli-gangs hideout. Not all of them are there though, after the whole ordeal of punishing the Poli-gang, Pikachu had Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor and Gliscor to look in the skies for Pidgeot, Sceptile offered his services by roaming the Forest with his speed, making use of his species moniker as the Forest emperors, Heracross used his connections with the rest of the bug-types to ask if they'd seen Ash or Pidgeot around, Infernape and Quilava went as well to sniff out Ash along with A.M. Tauros and three of his best Trackers amongst his herd.

Snorlax guards the captured Poli-gang as the remaining 26 Tauros' form a corral-like formation around the captured gang. And the rest held meeting on Pidgeot's whereabouts.

 **"(Alright so any ideas on where the dude is?)"** Buizel asks the older generation.

 **"(Sadly no, It's been two years since we've seen Pidgeot. Last we saw him he had been given the task of protecting the flock of Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's against the Fearow/Spearow flock.)"** Answers Pikachu, the little mouse felt relief when his old-friend had rescued there trainer. But the worry and concern was still there, until Ash returns to them.

 **"(But are you sure it is your Old-friend?)"** questioned Bayleef, all attention turned to her.

" **(I mean, it's been two years Pikachu. what if the scent was another Pidgeot that just smelled the same? The feather we found was half-burnt this might be a different Pidgeot with different intentions.)"** She explains her worries.

 **"(Love struck's gotta' point the're Pika-buddy.)"** Corphish puts his own two cents in.

 **"(No disrespect though, but maybe this ain't ya friend and might be just some douche lookin' for a me- _*SNAP!**WHACK!*-_ ARGH!)"**

 **"(YOU ARE NOT HELPING!)"**

 **"(I"LL BUTTER YOU!)"**

The Ruffian Pokemon was sent flying by a double-teamed **Vine Whip** attack by Bulbasaur and Bayleef respectively.

 **"(Hehehe, Trust that moron to turn something serious into a comedy skit.)"** jests Buizel, as he munches on a handful of berries he found from the Poli-gang's stash.

 **"(Can I have some Berries?)"** Buizel stops mid-munch to look at his junior teammate looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. The orange-weasel shrugs and gives the young drake berries, tossed in the air.

 **"(YAY!)" _*MUNCH!**GOBBLE!*_** Gible cheered and jumps at the air-born berries, catching them in his mouth.

 **"(If you are done, can we get back to business PLEASE?!)"** cries Pikachu exasperated, he glares with cold authority leaking of his person.

Everyone calms down and went back to their spots, even the Corphish who had two lumps on his head. Pikachu looks at them one more time before sighing, two of his tiny claws massaging his forehead in annoyance.

"(We aren't gonna get anything done here, if you're all as high strung as a horny in heat Nidoking on mating season)" The yellow mouse grumbled, Buizel almost mad the mistake of laughing at that image but he wisely held his paws on his mouth.

 **"(Bayleef I see your point, but while it has been two years I never forget a scent of my friend.)"** Pikachu answered the Johto grass-starters question.

 **"(But You're right I have no other evidence than one scent alone that only me and Bulbasaur can testify.)"** Pikachu admits to the rest. He looks to the ground contemplatively, he wish he could be sure, he wish it would be THAT easy. sadly life tends to kick you in the nuts at the most unexpected or expected moment, the risks are too huge.

He looks up into the sky, times he shared with his fellow Original six teammate. Oh how the yellow mouse wished he'd go back to those times.

 **"(All I- we can do is hope that it is Our Pidgeot, hope that the rest find them for Ash's sake.)"** the atmosphere turned morose, they were either sad or angry at the situation.

 **"(I'm soooo confused!)"** cried Gible who's age has reached it's limits of comprehending the situation. The young drake curled up and rolled around.

 **"(Hey now Gible there, there...Oh dear what do I do this?)"** Torterra tries to soothe the young drake's nerves being both ground-types they hold some kinship of shorts but it wasn't as strong as what Gible had with Gliscor. Gible kept rolling around on the ground sadly, Buizel who didn't want to see the junior of the group in that state, used a bit of Ice-type power on his paw from his Ice-punch attack.

The orange-weasel pinches the weak spot of Gible's species with his cold paw.

 **"(Ouch!)** " winces Bayleef as she can only imagine how painful that could be, even if it was so low powered.

 **"(*SNIFF!* Oof!)"** Gible felt small pain before he rolled his last before falling unconscious, Buizel sighs and picks up the little drake and goes toward Torterra.

 **"(Terra-buddy, I think it's best if you'd take the little guy out of the talk for awhile)"** Buizel says to his teammate, as he places Gible on Torterra's back just below the tree. the Continent pokemon nods his head in understanding and thanks, then proceeds to trudge off to with the little drake.

 **"(Poor kid)"** sympathized Donphan. His ground-type nature calling out to kin.

 **"(It was stupid of us to even have him join us here, strong as he may be Gible is still a youngling)"** states Bayleef, her paranoia sedated for now, the little drakes sad expression broke through to her, just enough for her to rationalize, but Pikachu was still weary. You never know with Bayleef, her love for Ash was scary thing, whenever she's pissed. Those Mon's from the the professors ranch should know.

...That was the last time anyone bad mouthed Ash in the ranch.

 **"(M'oh G'arsh! What now Pika?)"** asked Torkoal, the fire-type was glad that the bickering was done, now to the important matters.

Pikachu struggles to find an answer for his comrades, his troubles continue as the rest all looked to the yellow mouse for an answer.

 ** _'(If it is Pidgeot he must've brought Ash to somewhere that can give him full treatment, while Ash is more durable than any other human I've seen before, the beating he took from those Poli-idiots was strong enough to probably leave an average human dead at worse and comatose at best...)'_** Pikachu's thoughts were in chaos trying to piece out where Ash might be taken to, he was so irritated that he didn't notice he voiced his thoughts out loud.

This caused the rest to go into their own thoughts as well, all of them were swimming in their own theories on where their beloved trainer could be.

Suddenly Totodile snapped his head straight, grinning as if he was told that he was to be trained by Lord Arceus. He called to the yellow leader and the rest.

 **"(Hey I have an Idea!)"** he gains their attention, he jumps up and points dramatically towards the beaten-up Poli-gang and yells out his idea.

 **"(LET"S ASK THEM!)" _*FACE-FAULT!*_**

 **"(They might know where Ash was taken!)"** Totodile continues as he lands to the ground dancing his usual dance, before he was tackled by both Buizel and Corphish forming a comical dust-cloud fight between the three water-types.

 **"(YOU GOOFIN" GATOR!)"** yelled Corphish from the dust cloud.

 **"(I THOUGHT NO MORE JOKES TOTO!)"** screamed Buizel in aggravation.

 **"(IF YOU TWO WEREN"T STUPID YOU MIGHT'VE SEEN HOW MY PLAN MAKES SENSE!)"** counters Totodile.

 **"(Would you-!...hmmm)"** Pikachu stopped mid-scold, Totodile's words registering into his mind completely.

 **"(Can't you guys go without fighting?)"** groans Glailie, with Donphan and Muk nodding in agreement.

 **"( _*SIGH*_ whoa bo'y he're we go'h ag'in)"** sighed Kingler as he went and tried to separate them.

 **"(Guess it's back to the drawing board?)"** Bulbasaur asked his old friend, only to see the yellow mouse thinking about something.

 **"(Pikachu?)"** Bayleef called out, surprisingly not apart of the squabble.

 **"(Maybe...but,...it's possible...so..maybe...yeah.)"** Pikachu murmured to himself as he turned to look at the corralled gang.

"(Maybe Totodile is on to something...)" Pikachu said loud and clear, it reached the other's ear making them turn to the yellow starter, even the three squabbling making their dust bubble fade, Totodile was biting on Buizel's tail while the orange weasel was grappling Corphish's claws, said Ruffian Pokemon had his tail squishing Totodile's small body.

 **"(He is?!)"**

 **"(I am?)"**

The yellow mouse nodded without turning to face them.

 **"(C'en ye elab'rate f'or us, laddie.)"** Says Kingler, his claw was on Corphish's head, making the ruffian stay in place. The Craw-like Pokemon struggles wildly, forcing his freedom from the Senior crustacean's claw.

Sadly Kingler's grip was vice.

The yellow mouse tilted his head to look at them, showing only a devious smirk.

 **"(Just follow me)"** he says ominously, before using agility to disappear and go towards the make-shift corral made of Tauros'. The rest were confused but decided to follow him.

The Forest shook as bolts of lightning could be seen from above the Poli-gang's haunt, while their screams echoed through the day.

 ***3 hours later WITH THE FLYING TYPES***

 ** _'(Three hours and still nothing.)'_** Swellow was getting tired of seeing nothing, she had asked other native flyers if they had seen Pidgeot. But sadly not one of them was able to even catch a glimpse of the large Avian, much to the Hoenn-native's ever-growing frustration.

 **"(You'd think that a Pidgeot carrying an unconscious human on his back would've been damn noticeable)"** she grumbled, this was getting them nowhere. 3 hours of searching and not one witness, trail or even Pidgeot himself could be found in the Sky and it's grounds below.

 **"(Ease up a bit Swellow!)"** Gliscor calls out gaining Swellow's attention, before the Red and blue avian paused mid-air staying float, waiting for her hybrid-type junior to catch-up.

 **"(*PANT**PANT* My flying may be more skilled than most of my species but I still glide to fly!)"** Gliscor rants, finally able to take a breather, _**'(Oh Arceus! she is fast *PANT* *PANT*)'**_

Swellow winces with guilt as she watches her junior greedily breathes in and out, her worry and frustration must've made her kick into high gear, leaving behind her junior to try and catch up.

 **"(I get the emergency but *PANT* it wouldn't do if we both lose each other.)"** Gliscor's lungs were on fire, she hadn't flown that hard and fast after completing her training with McCann. _***SHIVER***_

Now that was an experience all on it's own, strong wind currents, getting Blitzkrieg'd by the twice damned Scizor. But she digress, it did help her get stronger.

After their little break both flyers continue on their search, with Swellow keeping a steady pace, fast enough for the search but slow enough for Gliscor to follow.

 **"(I'm sorry Gliscor, it's just...it's just all so frustrating)"** admitted Swellow, Gliscor nods in understanding. The Hoenn-native bird wanted to find her trainer so bad, and not only that, but she wanted to so deeply apologize to Staraptor for their earlier quarrel. She was so worried about Ash, they all were.

 **"(*SIGH* This has taken such a toll on all of us)"** Swellow mutters, tired emotionally of all this. Ash missing, Staraptor not talking to her, Ash now gone with a Pidgeot taking him who knows where. it caused such a headache.

 **"(I know, I was frightened when this started, honestly. and I still am)"** Gliscor commented, catching Swellow's attention.

The Blue and red avian saw the unease that was plastered on her usually grinning face.

 **"(Ash...going missing like this.)"** Gliscor started.

 **"(It was supposed to be a cheer-up Ash mission. Like when Ash lost to Paul on Lake Acuity...)"** Gliscor reflects back to her Trainer's downtrodden expression, the aura he excluded was one of hopeless defeat. A vibe she never thought that Ash of all people would make.

 **"(All of us were also depressed, Infernape especially. But whenever we lost it was Ash who cheered us up, who motivated us to strive forward.)"** Memories of defeats came into mind, not just hers but the whole Sinnoh group as a whole. It was always Ash who brought them back from their own disappointment of losing. But then it was Ash, who succumb to his...and they couldn't do anything. They were lost.

It was like they were in a dark place, and their only Light to guide them was snuffed out.

 **"(But we finally got to repay him)"** Gliscor smiles, peaking Swellow's curiosity to that statement.

 **"(When we finally recovered some of our strength we had a plan to trudge out and go and cheer him up ourselves, But we got tangled up on those three-clowns recent capture plan.)"** She continued, with Swellow paying with rapt attention.

 **"(We escaped with ash's help of course, we were ready to battle again. To show him that losing the battle wasn't going to make us quit the war. And at the end of the day we ignited back his own fire back, we curb-stomped those three clowns. And that we trained harder and got stronger and we finally beat Paul.)"** The utter joy they all felt when Paul was finally beaten and humbled was beyond compare. Hearing the story made Swellow smile, her trainer is such a good hearted person.

 **"(He never gave up on us, and turned us into who we are now, and we're all grateful, Infernape the most, that monkey would go to the distortion world and back for him)"** Gliscor shed a little tear, reminiscing about the past months She and the rest spent with their Trainer on their journey. Swellow chuckled at that assessment.

 **"(He does hold Ash in the highest of respect. Not that you and the rest don't but his seemed more...worship-like? I honestly don't know how to describe it.)""** Swellow wonders, The flying-ground type hybrid scoffs goodheartedly a sad smile then plasters itself on her face. Another sad moment during their Sinnoh journey.

 **"(Paul, the trainer that pushed and almost broke Ash during his journey around Sinnoh...He was Infernape's original trainer.)"** Gliscor revealed, Swellow faltered mid-flight almost dropping from the sky.

 **"(Wait what?! Infernape was that broody, cruel purple-haired trainer's Pokemon?! The same Broody, cruel Purple-haired trainer you guys kept talking about?!)"** Swellow was shocked. her eyes wide as saucers.

She knew that Infernape was owned by someone else before Ash, but she never thought that the Kind, battle-seeking Sinnoh Power house was once under the command of a trainer who by their junior's tales, was a tyrant with absolutely no disregard for his Pokemon's well being so as long as they prove that they're strong, he wouldn't release them.

Gliscor nodded grimly, she reflected back on all those harsh words thrown at her flaming comrades way, how the sweet and kind Chimchar would go berserk.

So angry, so filled with pure rage that his flames burn like molten lava. never had she been scared of her own teammate, his potential was amazing, and only Ash brought it out, eat your heart out Paul.

 **"(He suffered the most from battling Paul, being abandoned by him and called weak was Infernape's fall toward depression, if it weren't for Ash taking him in.)"** Gliscor recounted their group training, she saw first hand at how hard Infernape trained and how much he pushed himself, but Ash would always keep the monkey calm and stop him when he pushes too far.

Something Paul never did for him...

 **"(I can see now why he's so determined to be so strong, when he challenged Sceptile I thought it was arrogance.)"** admitted Swellow, she can only imagine what the Sinnoh Fire-starter experienced.

 **"(Yeah, it would seem so...But he's a lot like Ash in that department.)"** Gliscor says. Both of them fly in silence once more, their speed picked up and there eyes narrow, gazing on to the horizon, searching...for a lead to their Trainer.

 ***GROUND SEARCH***

 ** _*SNIFF!* *SNIFF!*_**

 ** _'(Nothing here, darn! I was so sure of it too)'_** Quilava cursed mentally, another trail gone cold. The usually patient Johto-fire starter was at his patience limits, while the flyers were Ash's go to navigators, but when it came to seeking in land, Quilava prided himself as an exceptional seeker, being trained by A.M Tauros's trackers during his time within the ranch.

With a despondent sigh Quilava went back to the tree he and Infernape decided to regroup back after their own Scouring of the area, the Fire-monkey searched on the tree tops and occasional streams were the Pidgeot evolutionary line was heavily spotted, while he searched near the grounds and any other cluster of foliage where Pidgeot might've gone to.

 **"(This is such a bothersome predicament...)"** muttered Quilava worriedly, running swiftly almost nearing the meet up tree. As the visage of an old oak tree came to his line of sight the Johto fire-starter sees the outline of his search Partner leaning against the tree.

He must've heard Quilava's footsteps, as he turns to his Johto-native's direction with a look of expectancy.

 **"(You found anything?)"** he immediately asked his senior, hope laced his tone as he stood straight and ready to move at a moments notice. But the fully evolved fire-type deflated when Quilava shook his head.

 **"(I'm afraid I was not able to find anything of value, and any lead I had found was to vague for me to pin point properly.)"** reported the Johto Fire-starter, face grim with worry and disappointment.

 **"(Believe me the amounts of dead ends I've encountered was almost enough for me to just burn the whole Forest with Eruption.)"** Quilava then looks at his Junior and asks the same question Infernape asked, only to get a shake of the head as well. Sighs reverberated around the duo as both have had no luck on their searches.

 ** _*THUMP!*_**

 **"(DAMN IT! How big is this forest!)"** The Fully Evolved Fire-starter Punched the ground in frustration, teeth gnashed and flames flicker wildly.

 **"(Calm down, You are not the only one stressed with the situation)"** placated Quilava, thinking rationally was his forte amoun the Johto group aside from Noctowl.

 **"(I know that...Believe me I know. )"** _***SIGH***_ Infernape took deep breaths, his hands unclenched and his mouth relaxed from the gnashing, but his flame crown continued to flicker wildly. Quilava was impressed though, being a Fire-type meant having hard control over emotions, but he and few were special cases that don't link their flames with their emotions, thus leaving them at a calm stance.

And seeing one who did control his emotions at this young age was an incredible feat for impulsive, emotion-driven Fire-types.

 **"(You're worried. I'am as well, but the only option we have is to relocate to another area and continue searching there.)"** Quilava said to his partner, who by now had stopped his flame's flickering by a good amount, it still flickered but it wasn't wild anymore.

 **"(Yeah that's a plan I can go with right now)"** Infernape answers, before taking a calming breath.

 **"(So where to now?)"** He asked the secondary evolution of Cyndaquil. Quilava thought over any other paths they might be able to go.

 **"(I had a strong scent just right from here..but that lead me to a ravine filled with fallen trees...How about you?)"** he couldn't make up his mind, opting to ask if his junior had any other ideas on where to go.

" **(Hmmm.)"** Infernape reflects to the areas he'd searched through, thinking of any other way.

 **"(I think our best bet would go near the riverside, none of us have searched there yet and from my scour earlier I found the whole Pidgey evolutionary line going in for the streams but some of them flew to the river from what i could gather.)"** Infernape reported.

 **"(You think that Pidgeot might go to the less crowded river bank as to not get Ash targeted by other Pidgeot's?)"** Quilava asks. Infernape nods

 **"(Something like that yeah, who knows we might see Tauros and his trackers.)"** Quilava and Infernape then took into a sprint to the Riverside, this was their only lead left, hopefully they might find something that can lead them to Pidgeot and where he took Ash. Not knowing that they were on the right track.

 ***BACK AT THE ARBORE DE RENOVACION***

 **"(There, all patched up.)"** Sanador wipes the sweat off of his rough brow, it was delicate procedure to heal human, but thankfully this wasn't his first time dealing with Human injuries. He wrapped the young trainer with some long leaves with healing properties, mixed with the salve he created, Ash would make a speedy recovery.

 **"(Will he be alright?)"** Pidgeot asked, standing by as his trainer was being healed was an attack to his sanity. he wanted so deeply to just take Ash and nurse him himself, but he wasn't good at healing.

 ** _*THWACK!*_**

 **"(OOF!)"** Pidgeot yelped in pain,before he rubbed his forehead wing his wings. Casting an annoyed glare at Sanador, who was now holding His Scyther-blade bone staff. Unfazed by it Sanador scoffed, a little put off by the large avian's question.

 **"(Of course he is! You of all people should know how my skills as a healer far surpass, others with the gift to heal)"** The aged-Pinsir scolded, Pidgeot just looks on apologetically.

 **"(I know, You're right... it's just i'm worried.)"** Pidgeot's voice cracks a bit finally able to release some emotion.

 **"(I can't help but worry...)"** the strong front he always had was breaking. the Sanador's expression softened, he let out a soft sigh, before placing his staff against the wooden wall of the tree.

 **"(2 years past since your farewell to each other hmmm?)"** Sanador asked. Pidgeot just looks away, not willing to delve in lonely memories of being so ar from the others. The older Mon sighed, truth to be told he held a somewhat of a soft spot for the final-evolved flying-type. The time that he was here he would either defend the smaller mon's from oppressors, or send injured to Sanador for healing.

One can't help but develop a sense of respect for someone when all they do is be so helpful to the community.

 **"(Yes it has been that long...)"** answered the melancholy Pidgeot.

 **"(...I just found him...black and blue sure, but I had him back...)"** Pidgeot continued to talk, The Sanador only sat Indian-style and listened. He never asked about Pidgeot's past before, he never cared to listen back then. But now it's time to repay a...friend in need.

 **"(He gave me the duty of protecting the flock of Pideys and Pidgeottoes...I agreed cause I remember some of them from my old nest. So I did as Ash had commanded, but protect wasn't the only thing I did for them. I trained them as well, three of them rose to the ranks and evolved, two Pidgeottoes and one Pidgey, had reached the final stage.)"** Pidgeot was brought back to the year and half he spent with the flock. It was short time considering but he couldn't protect them every time, the Spearow pack even without Fearow was formidable, Pidgeot needed help despite growing very strong the Numbers were to overwhelming.

 **"(They took over for you.)"** Sanador stated matter-of-factly. Flock leaders lasted till their dying breath, and very rarely would there be an avian be addressed as former flock leader, alive that is.

Pidgeot nodded. **"(They saw how I longed to be with my trainer again...they...wanted to repay me, so they got stronger. Those three I mentioned were the most determined.)"** memories of those three brought him joy, they were his students he taught them what he could, he turned them into the strongest of the flock with him being the only one who could beat them combined.

 **"(They evolved and a year after I became leader, and I spent the remaining half teaching them how to lead. And then, I left...They migrated to new parts while i stayed and waited for Ash.)"** Pidgeot shed a tear, remembering the words exchanged between him and his former flock.

" **(Did you regret leaving?)"** asked Sanador.

 **"(No.)"** came Pidgeot's reply, confusing the aged-Pinsir.

 **"(No?)"** Sanador thought that Pidgeot would've had some form of guilt of leaving them for such a short time.

 **"(I loved my flock, they were close to anything I could call my hatch-lings, call it fatherly instincts. But Ash swore to come back for me, and Ash was, is and will always be MY family. Everything I did was always for him and only later did that spread for the rest of the team.)"** Pidgeot expressed his loyalty to the healing trainer, with a voice filled with conviction and commitment.

 **"(Hmmmm. I see.)"** Sanador muttered, but in his mind _**'(You sure know how to pick your Guardians...chosen One.)'**_ such loyalty to a person was a rare sight. And Sanador was impressed.

" **(But.)"** Pidgeot's voice cracked, causing Sanador to gain a questioning look, as Pidgeot's expression turned into one of doubt and despair...This was the first time Sanador saw the strong avian, so close to losing it. he wasn't broken, but he looked like he was about to be.

 **"(I-i'm afraid, sad...and...angry..I-I.)"** Pidgeot stammers, Sanador waits for the strong, yet young Avian to gain his bearings.

 **"(I found him...)"** he finally says, getting the aged-Pinsir to raise a brow.

 **"(Yes you did. You got your reunion, despite the...situation he's in)"** The aged-Pinsir clarified, more to himself than Pidgeot though.

 **"(No...I found him, I have him now because I found him...but I don't know, if he was looking for ME.)" **Pidgeot's dilemma reared it's ugly head outside, and for that moment Sanador saw the Strong, large avian, turn into a young hatch-ling, barely able to fly.

 **"(He was in the forest, he must've been looking for you)"** Sanador tried to cheer Pidgeot up. **_Tried_** being the keyword.

 **"(No, his clothes say otherwise...It's his sleepwear, whenever he goes outside it's always his travel clothes.)"** Pidgeot countered the theory. Sanador rattled his mind for more, but he barely knew the Chosen one. nevertheless though he was glad that Pidgeot observes his Trainer's habits to such a degree even after the 2 years they've spent apart. Truly a Pokemon worthy to be one of the Chosen one's guardians.

 **"(I don't know what he was doing inside the Forest...but it was more like he was lost than anything, then got chased after _Them_...Our reunion...was only because I heard his cry, his pain.)"** His voice was venomous at the Gang of water-types, but it held immense sadness, to the avian, If Ash never got in trouble with them, Pidgeot's rescue wouldn't be needed, and then he would've gotten out of the Forest eventually without Pidgeot ever knowing he was there.

 **"(He wasn't looking for me...That just proves my doubts for the last 2 years...)"** He felt defeat...the voice of doubt in his head was laughing at him. At how reality finally slapped him in the face, and it was all clear now.

Ash had forgotten about him.

 **"(...I wasn't important enough to be remembered...)"** It was foolish of him to even hope that he would come back.

 ** _*DRIP**DROP**DRIP**DROP*_**

Tears slide down his feathered face, as his body racked with his sobbing, that was echoed inside the Sacred Tree. Heartbroken sobs of a Pokemon, who did his all for his master, yet was forgotten.

 _ ***SHUFFLE***_

Pidgeot lifted his head a bit, he saw through teary eyes, Sanador taking his staff from the side and slowly he walked towards the entrance. But not before sharinghis thoughts to Pidgeot.

 **"(True, it may not have been fated for you two to be reunited, True he wasn't looking for you, that he had forgotten about you)"** he step closer to the entrance, those words came out and stabbed the fully-evolved Avian right through his chest.

 **"(But does that really say that you're worthless to him?)"** That question threw Pidgeot off. What did he mean by that?

 **"(Wha-?** -but before he could finish his question he was cut off.

 **"(You forget on how a Bond between Trainer and Pokemon should work.)"** Sanador's cryptic answer, earlier the avian could brush it off as a thing old Mon's do but now in his moment of despair this type of answer turned said despair, into aggravation.

 **"(And how is that relevant to my predicament?!)"** exclaimed an irate Pidgeot, glaring holes onto the back of the Tree's caretaker.

 **"(You doubt your trainer's Love...true he may have forgotten, but does that mean that his Love had faded? or fake)"** Sanador threw another curve ball at Pidgeot, the large avian was now getting even more angry.

 **"(If You're trying to give advice can you at least say it straight!)"** he yelled, Sanador didn't pay any heed to it only stopping in front of the entrance, before making a reply.

 **"(It's not advice, and the one who needs to set things straight here, is him)"** The aged-Pinsir took a glance, Pidgeot followed it and was greeted to the sight of stirring Ash. Pidgeot's eyes widen and snapped his neck to see Sanador smiling softly...or what seems like a soft smile, it was hard to describe seeing as the Pinsir's mouth was never meant for smiling.

" _ ***Groan!***_ " The healing trainer, groaned out his pain. The leaves and salve we're doing the trick but he was still sore, like _**A LOT**_

 **"(S-s-sanador!?)"** Pidgeot panicked, Ash was waking up, and just after the large Avian's emotional break down!

 **"(Talking can reach a lot, much more than observing.)"** he stated ominously, Pidgeot calms but his expression still screams panic, his curiosity reigns it in mostly.

 **"(You can bring him to his home when you're both done. Go now, disregard the language barrier and speak through your bond and your Hearts.)"** he was about to leave, Until he turned back to Pidgeot sheepishly.

 **"(Oh almost forgot, there's a bowl of water there for him If the young human gets thirsty.)"** Sanador finishes, The aged-Pinsir leaped outside the Sacred Tree, as Ash finally woke up in a groggy state. Leaving Trainer and Pokemon to get reacquainted, and hopefully to reconcile. Not knowing that Pidgeot nodded to what he said and rekindled the flame in his eyes.

 _ **'(This will be your test Chosen one...In your journey no doubt you have left some of your guardians behind...some by choice and the others by necessity.)'**_ He had felt the coil of depression cling to the young man's aura. His spirit was something to behold but it is wavering. The chosen one will need his Guardians now more than ever.

 ** _'(Possibly to strengthen themselves for you even...but now, one has returned to you, in an unexpected but not unwelcome way. Will you ask for forgiveness or will the void of depression cause you to leave once more.)'_** His question left unanswered, for now though. Sanador walks off into a particular destination, He would let them have their privacy. Until then, The Sanador has someone to visit.

 ***Back to where we left off last chapter***

 ***Ash's Pov***

"P-p-pidgeot..." Pokemon looked alike sure, but I knew it was Pidgeot...It is MY Pidgeot right in front of me. Feelings of nostalgia and warmth filled me when I saw him, it's been so long. I was too busy trying to reach out to Pidgeot being here that I failed to notice the pain when I tried to stand.

"ARGH!" It was like my body writhed in sync when i moved, the pain while it wasn't as strong as earlier it still hurt.

 _'Wait...earlier? what happened...!'_ It all came back to me, the emotional ride with Pikachu, chasing Poliwag, getting chased by Poliwrath and... my mind trailed off that particular subject, just remembering that...makes the pain even worse. I flopped back down against the wooden interior, breathing hard against the hard wood.

Or I would've...

 ** _*SOFT*_**

Was what came to mind when I felt feathers around me torso, I was shifted upright against a feathered torso. **_*WARMTH*_**

 **"(Be careful Ash, you're not fully healed yet.)"** I heard him squawk caringly, he rubbed his head on mine, before gently moving back to lean against the wall. I exhaled out a pained breathe before inhaling in relief, as the pain momentarily subsided. My mind rattled on how I got here, then I remembered.

 _'I was about to be hit by a Focus Punch..'_ I was about to...Die, then this light...!

I snapped my head back to Pidgeot and pieced it all together. _'He rescued me..?_ ' I smiled and chuckled, even now I would be nothing without my Pokemon. That is...if he's still mine. I noticed that he grew bigger than last I saw him, he grew stronger in...2 years? yeah, 2 years since then.

 _'Has it really been that long?'_ I puzzled in my mind, but I didn't give it much thought. I was too busy relishing in the presence of an Old friend.

 _ **'A Friend that you had forgotten...'**_ Ah yes, just my luck that part of me hasn't shut up yet. I shrug it off and smile at Pidgeot, he returned it with a soft one of his own.

"I guess I have you to thank for me being alive huh?" it was rhetorical, but he answered with a nuzzle on the head. I placed a hand on the side of Pidgeot's face and relish the hug if an Old Friend. And yes I know what Rhetorical means.

We stayed like that for a bit, nostalgia hit both of us hard, I could feel it. And I know for a fact he felt it too. I break off first, rubbing my first flying-type on top of his crest gently.

"Thanks Pidgeot, i guess even after all this time huh?" I thanked him sincerely, he chirped chastising.

 **"(Of course I would, It's you.)"** I don't know what he means, but I understand the message. Pidgeot rose up though much to my confusion, went to another side of...wherever I'am, it felt like i was inside a Tree though. I looked around a bit and noticed that it was quite spacious in here, it was all wooden, making the Tree theory more believable. The bark must've been thick though, seeing as there are items inside indents in the wood.

 _'(How come I feel...At peace?'_ The wood. It felt like it was, making me feel better? I can't explain it but it's like...something is hugging me from..the inside? I don't know anymore. I was gonna ponder more on it despite how weird it felt. Until I noticed Pidgeot back with something on his beak.

When he was beside me again, he placed the item down, revealing a coconut shell, with water inside. He gently shoved it closer to me, and just like that I was suddenly thirsty, I was confused with that only to realize how dry my mouth and throat is. Picking the make-shift bowl I took a sip of it, feeling the cool, clean water slide down my throat, I practically gulped the whole thing down after.

Re hydrated, I set the bowl down and turned back to Pidgeot who kept silent this whole time.

 ***3rd person pov***

"Thanks for the water Pidgeot, I didn't realize how thirsty I was." He thanked the large Avian once more jovially, but Pidgeot noticed that it didn't held the same cheer he remembered Ash having.

 _ **'(Should...I?)'**_ Pidgeot contemplated with Sanador's advice...to talk it over. But...Ash looked so happy to see him, Pidgeot guessed he was overreacting when he said Ash didn't see him as important to him, he'd thank Sanador for leaving that bit in his mind later.

 ** _'(He cares, he still does that is a given but...Why would he forget about me?)'_**

"Pidgeot? Are you okay?" Ash's voice snapped the large avian out of his thoughts. Large onyx black eyes clash with Concerned Chocolate brown ones. finally able to gaze back on to the caring eyes of his trainer. His mind was made up.

"Pidgeot is something wrong?" The conflicted stare his first flying-type possessed was unnerving. It was like he wanted to say something to the young trainer. His unease increased when Pidgeot's stare became focused, Cold with silent indifference.

The large Avian turned his head away a bit. To Ash, who was already depressed before this, he thought that Pidgeot didn't want to look at him. Ash was half right, Pidgeot turned away to gain some bearings...attempting this can lead two ways, them reuniting..or their separation.

Pidgeot took a deep breath, and turned to Ash, who flinches slightly, while Pidgeot moved and stood right in front of the young man, glancing down to make eye contact with the young trainer.

 **"(What took you so long.)"** Pidgeot asked, no demanded. Ash was confused because all he heard was a squawk of Pidgeot saying his name.

"I don't understand." Ash answers the obvious. Pidgeot cursed Sanador in his head, calming himself. Pidgeot repeated his question, louder this time.

 **"(What took you so long!)"** Pidgeot cried out, startling Ash, not because of the sudden cry. The confused trainer, didn't know what was happening, he expected to hear the same from Pidgeot, the repeat of his name, but something tugged inside of him. It was like his body pulsed for a minute and then he heard this just as Pidgeot repeated his question.

 **"(Wh-at-t-k-o-o-o-g!)"**

 _'Wha-what was that'_ Ash brought a hand to his ear in confusion and a bit of fear.

 _'I didn't hear it from there..?'_ Ash was now afraid. he didn't hear that from his ears. No...he heard it in his head. Ash closed his eyes in pain, he felt...despair?..anger?...betrayal? _'Just what is happening.'_ He didn't feel that at all! To the young trainer, it was like something connected itself to him. He wasn't the only one who felt it too.

Pidgeot felt the same connection as well, he mentally cried in surprise at what just transpired. _**'(Was this what he meant?)'**_ was the Sanador really serious when he said, to talk through a bond? with their hearts? Pidgeot tried it once more, he will not let a rookie mistake such as loss of composure, stop him from getting his answer.

He dug deep inside, he felt...something leave his body and spread out around him. When it hit Ash the feeling was trying to pull Ash to him, but mentally? Pidgeot was unknowingly trying to connect his aura to Ash's. When Pidgeot felt the connection get strong he asked once more. Slow, and strong.

 **"(What. took. You. So. Long...)"** Ash's head snapped toward's Pidgeot in a speed that would've given him a whiplash. Ash's eyes were wide as the voice in his head, spoke loud and clear, the feeling of something..trying to connect with him became stronger,

"Wa-was that you..? Pidgeot?" Ash's question was answered when Pidgeot nodded, stiffly. Ash was about to ask how until the large avian cut him off.

 **"(Answer. The. Question.)"** Ash heard the avian's voice again in his head. He recollected himself, this wasn't the first time he had a Pokemon talk to him through his head. Though he was confused when he reflected on the question, what did he mean by took so long? Ash didn't understand. But his doubt knew just what Pidgeot meant.

"What do you mean by took so long?" Ash calmly asked. or as calm as a heavily injured, still healing Human can, Pidgeot's eyes narrow, while he senses the sincere confusion, he was ticked off that it wasn't registering to his trainer's head what the Avian was obviously referring about. Deciding to stop beating around the bush, Pidgeot reached out once more to the 'connection' stronger, fueled by his anger and sadness.

 **"(You said you'd come back for me. that you'll be back...it's been** **_2 years._ )" **Pidgeot's voice made Ash wince in pain, not just because of how cold and dead it sounded, because it was like someone punched him mentally. The voice of doubt within him, laughed in maniacal glee.

 _ **'Another failure on your part~'** _ it mocked.

 _'Why didn't I come back?'_ Ash thought the world of his Pokemon, the young trainer would never forget something as important as returning to get his Pokemon back. But why did he not retrieve his Pokemon? who awaited for him to take him back.

 _ **'Pathetic. Even when there not with you or your Hometown, You still find a way to hurt them.'**_

 **"(Did you forget?)"** Ash's heart clench when Pidgeot asked that question. He tried to answer, to deny such a claim. But no words left the young trainer's mouth. What could he say? Nothing came to mind that can defend him.

 _'He was taking care of the flock right? Yeah he must've been bus-_

 _ **'Resorting to using petty excuses? Oh how low you have fallen! HAHAHA! This is even more pathetic!'**_

 **"(Did you forget about Me?)"** It was like a punch to the gut, for the healing trainer.

 _'...Did I forget?'_ Ash dipped his head in shame unable to look at his first flying-type in the eye. His lips quivered, while his teeth gnashed against each other.

 ** _'I wouldn't put it past you.'_**

The large avian only stood there impatiently worried, the late emotion is what stopped him from screaming at Ash for an answer. He could feel his trainer's emotion, he could even feel this...negativity inside him. He was conflicted, but about what, Pidgeot doesn't have a clue.

 **"(Tell me now. Please, Why didn't you come back for me? After the first year I expected you to call out for me. But no...You weren't anywhere near the Forest. Was it that fun to venture new regions so much that you would take 2 years?)"** Pidgeot was releasing every pain he had in these questions. And everyone of it was like a Guillotine attack to Ash's heart. All critical hits.

 **"(Were you ever going to come back for me?)"** Tear slides down the young trainer's face. Pidgeot continued despite that, he started this he couldn't back out now.

 **"(I would always be at your rescue when you need me, It has always been that way since you caught me. But today, did you expected me to come swooping in to save you? Were you in the Forest to look for me?! Or did you just ran in to trouble and I just happened to be there!)"** Pidgeot hollered, his judgement and rationality getting hazier.

"I never knew you were there!" Ash snaps, startling Pidgeot before he counters.

 **"(So you did forget about me?!)"** Onyx clashed with Chocolate, sadness was glinting mad in their eyes. Despair formed a veil over the two.

"I didn't say that!" Ash denied,more to himself if you hear it closely. But Pidgeot was not of sound mind now.

 **"(Well you might as well have said it!)"** Ash was silenced, couldn't think of anything to answer with, their emotions were making the 'connection' haywire, affecting their mental state to a high degree.

 **"(Stop lying to me! You** **Forgot! I know you did! What? were you planning on taking me back after 5 years after is that it?! HUH?! I'm not dumb! I know you Forgot to take me back, Forgot that I was still in the forest! FORGOT THAT I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!)"** Pidgeot's figured sagged a bit after, his breathing turned ragged. Ash was speechless, shame hit him like a Thunder attack would a Gyrados. Pidgeot was right...He did forget.

 _'How could I? I love all my Pokemon all the same...I would never forget any of them. So...how did I let it get this far?'_ Ash's mind echoed with that question, as Pidgeot silently sobbed. such a sight killed him, he couldn't take it. Reunited with an old friend and it turned to this.

 ** _'Isn't it already_ Obvious?' ** The voice chuckled darkly, it's speaks louder than ever, it's voice turned menacing than taunting.

 ** _'You. Are. A. Horrible. Trainer~'_**

 _'No.'_

 _' **Don't try and defend your self! You know your at fault, yes... you're just like Paul.'**_

 _'No..No!'_

 ** _'Abandoning those he deems worthless! leaving them to wander one their own!'_**

 _'Stop It!'_

 _' **You did the same thing what Paul did to Infernape~'**_

 ** _'Total Abandonment.'_**

 _'I DIDN'T! STOP IT!"_

 ** _'Only difference is, Paul never forgot.'_**

Ash lunged forward instead of arguing with his inner demon. Pidgeot was surprised when he was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace by Ash. The young trainer brushed off any pain his sore body felt and hugged the large avian with all his aching body can. The large Avian didn't expect this, when he went on with.. ** _this_** he had never felt emotional exhaustion of this level, he felt Ash's as well, so many scenarios went into his head after saying those things, none of them good.

But this...was warm.

"You're right..." Ash sobbed out as tear drops splatter on Pidgeot's feathers. The avian on the other hand didn't speak a word, he had said enough, and now he wanted to hear what Ash wanted to say.

"I did forget...and I'm sorry! I have no excuse for what I did, for what I made you feel. I'm sorry that I Forgot to pick you up, I'm sorry that I made you wait for this long, I'm sorry that you were alone! That you felt abandoned!" Ash choked on a sob, his tears dampened the Pidgeot's feather as well as form a small puddle. Ash tried to talk but all that came out were sobs and hiccups.

It was now Pidgeot's turn to let out some water works. He buried The young trainer, **HIS** trainer deeper on to this chest, hugging him back. Ash finally calmed a bit, he was still sobbing, but the hiccups stopped and was now breathing softly, with the occasional hitch.

"...I can't change what I did, I can't try to make myself innocent when I'm in the wrong. I won't blame you if you end up hating me, I won't blame you if you decide to leave now! _***SOB!**SOB!***_ I deserve it! I don't deserve a friend as loyal as you have been! I don't even deserve to have the others as well! I've been a horrible trainer, I've lacked everything to make you guys go to your potential! Yours especially, all of what you have right now is because you learned them on your own, you grew stronger without me, because I wasn't there!" A loud sob forced it's way out making him stop, a few long breathes and he continued.

"And even if I was...I doubt that I would have given you what you needed...because I'm pathetic, I didn't fail only you, I failed the rest of them...I was too weak, too stupid... I don't deserve you." _'Nor do I deserve the rest...'_

"I'm sorry..." Pidgeot was surprised, by what he heard and by what he felt through their, 'connection'. While he was angry, when Ash confessed that he did forget, he still is. But he can get angry and sad all he wants. But the large avian knew, he could never hate Ash. The large Avian felt his sincerity, his shame and guilt, but what surprised Pidgeot the most is that he felt Ash's depression.

 ** _'(Just what happened to you?)'_ ** His trainer was always the cheerful-type, always knew to see the optimistic side of things. What could have caused this depression? it rattled the avian's mind endlessly.

 **"(I'm angry.)"** Pidgeot started, he felt Ash tense and the dampness of his feathers renew with a new coat of tears.

 **"(I'm angry you forgot, angry that you technically abandoned me, Angry that you've made me feel that.)"** Ash winced bit by bit, his sadness increased, which was not unnoticed by Pidgeot.

 **"(But worst is...)"**

 _'Here it is...I guess this is goodbye, for real...'_

 **"(I'm angry you've turned this sad.)"**

 _'...What?'_

Ash looked up to the large flying-type, Pidgeot met his eyes halfway when he sensed Ash's confusion and his movement.

"Wha-? He tried to ask before he was cut off.

 **"(You're sorry aren't you?)"** Ash couldn't find his voice, opting to nod instead.

 **"(I don't understand how I'm talking to you right now, to be honest. But I know you felt it too. I guess in a way we are connected, in a way that allows us to communicate, as well as empathize with each other in a sort of mental link. Even I don't understand what this is, but when we...connected, I felt something that kept surfacing...I felt, depression Ash.)"** Pidgeot's last statement caused the puffy-eyed trainer to sweat a bit. Not 5 minutes after an emotional moment and he's being interrogated about his inner demon.

 **"(Care to explain?)"** Pidgeot asked, he was hoping Ash would just come clean now, so that they could finally stop the tear-fest and move on to happier subject. But this was necessary, much to the Avian's discomfort.

Though a turn of the head and dead silence is what greets him instead. He was about to prod again, but then he heard Ash mumble something.

"What about it?"

 **"(What?)"** He asked for clarification.

"I said what about it...We can go back to that tidbit later...What I want to know is. What happens now?" Pidgeot was a bit shocked at the question, but the avian knew he should've expected it.

 **"(I don't hate you Ash, I've made that part clear.)"** Pidgeot answered in a soft tone.

"Yes you have, but you're still angry." Ash didn't know where Pidgeot was going with this. The voice in his head, had been screaming at, how he was gonna fail, how he was a horrible trainer, it also screamed about Ash losing Pidgeot today. To Ash, the voice was right, he couldn't think of anything to prove otherwise...But the young trainer will be damned if he wouldn't try and reconcile.

He didn't deserve their devotion, but he would make it right with Pidgeot.

 **"(I'am...What are you going to do about it?)"** the large avian didn't expect Ash to suddenly stand up, despite the pain shooting up the trainer's sore body he rose up and stood. Pidgeot was startled by the action, and was about to make Ash lean back the wall and rest. He was stopped however by Ash himself, who spoke in a soft tone, but it was loud and clear nonetheless.

"...Thank you." of all the word's he expected to hear, he never expected that. He let Ash continue, staying silent.

"Thank you for being there during the start of it all, Thank you for being so loyal, even until now you've been that...loyal."

"I can't take back what I did to you...I forgot about you and I admit it. I don't deserve you, but I can't bare to just lose you now that we're back together. Please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. If you're angry and hurting take it out one me instead." Ash's voice raised in volume at the last sentence, it was a miracle to pour out this conviction when his head is all messed with depression.

"Take it **_ALL_** out on me if you want! If anything I deserve your anger your hate!...But you don't hate me...and it proves how much I don't deserve you...But I'm here now askin-no, Begging you please, give me another chance to make this right. To make it up for those 2 years apart, those 2 years alone. Take your anger out on me for all I care!...But please...just don't go...don't go." He couldn't look into Pidgeot's eyes, his watering from emotions rising once more.

"Don't go...like I did..." Ash's voice hitched, he had said it...Now all he needed to do was wait for Pidgeot's ans-

 _ ***THWACK!***_

Ash looked up, after rubbing his forehead. staring at him were Onyx eyes, glistened with a few tears, before it was wiped off.

 **"(Idiot you're still healing..)"** Pidgeot's excuse was laughable to say the least. Ash only chuckled and answered back.

"You're the one who hit me on the forehead." They both had a small chuckle, lighthearted atmosphere replaces the sad aura that engulfed the two occupants of the Sacred Tree. Silence envelops the two, they don't know where to go from here. a few minutes after Pidgeot spoke again.

 **"(...I'm sorry that I acted so cold)"** Pidgeot apologized, but the young trainer waved it off with a small smile.

"You had every right to." he answered, Pidgeot just shook his head and answered back.

 **"(I...i was desperate for answers...I wanted to know why, I didn't take into account that you were hurt as well...literally and mentally. I was hurt and so confused...But...I don't regret this. This...Talk we've had. I forgive you Ash, I can be angry yeah, but I could never hate you. You don't deserve hate. Mine especially, cause you were, are and always will be my Trainer...my friend. Friends fight don't they? But we can get up from this and become better.)"** Pidgeot spoke from his heart and Ash felt it, through his words and through their connection, and unknowingly, through their Bond.

 **"(Just like what you've shown me and the others, to always get back up. I remember every Trainer that tried to catch me, but I always fought back, I knew that My Old Pokeball still makes me your Pokemon, But I wanted to prove that only Your are my Trainer. I'll gladly come back with you Ash, I'll gladly be your Pokemon again. I want to make this right as well. Will you take me back?)"** Ash's depressing thoughts were pushed int the farthest corners of his mind, as these words made his heart soar with glee. For the first time since Sinnoh he actually smiled. His usual smile.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!. If it's you I'll gladly take you back..as long as you want me too." He hugged his first Flyer again, with all the love and joy he can. Pidgeot returned it with his own, finally the warmth his trainer always gave him returned.

"I'll make it up to you, you won;t regret it, every step of the way, Buddy." He softly spoke.

 **"(I'll meet you half-way, Friend)"** Pidgeot answered back, with the same joy as Ash, he felt the boy's depression cease but it was still there. Pidgeot will destroy it if it was the last thing he'll do, with help from ash's other Pokemon It wouldn't take long before that depression becomes nothing...just that nothing.

They broke off, giving each other smiles, till Ash stumbles a bit. Pidgeot uses his reflexes and catches him.

"Thanks. argh...Guess it finally caught up." Ash groaned as exhaustion tried to over take his being. Pidgeot helped guide the boy, lean back on the wall for support.

"As much as this tree feels so calming, I think I've worried Mom and the others by now." Ash commented with a nervous chuckle.

 **"(Sanador did say I could take you back home after this.)"** Pidgeot remembered, the young trainer however gained a puzzled expression.

"Sanador? are you talking about that huge Pinsir that left?" It was possible, seeing as Ash only saw Pidgeot and said Pinsir here in the tree. His thoughts were correct as Pidgeot nodded, before answering.

 **"(Yes, Sanador is the one who healed you and the Caretaker of this Sacred tree.)"** explained Pidgeot, leaving Ash in awe.

"Really? I never knew Pinsir's can learn healing moves." Ash wondered, only to hear Pidgeot chuckle.

 **"(Pinsir's can't learn any healing moves as far as I know, But Sanador isn't an ordinary Pinsir, that much I'll tell you.)"** Pidgeot presented his back to Ash, inviting him to ride. The young trainer noticed and with a bit of pain he pushed of the wall and mounted on top of Pidgeot. Once ash was safely seated, Pidgeot moved to the entrance.

"Why is he called Sanador?" Ash asked, as Pidgeot kicked off from the entrance and took off and flew just above the tree lines at a medium pace. As to not disturb Ash's exhausted body.

 **"(Well it's a really long story. To summarize there are three tress like that on every region, three trees with it's own Caretaker. The three caretakers are varied into three specialties Healer, Warrior and Shield. Each care for the tree and any near by occupants with their specialty. Sanador is the forest's healer, no one can best him not even a healer born can.)"**

"Healer born?" asked the confused trainer

" **(Oh right humans and all that well, Healer born are Mon's whose species specialize in the art of healing, Chimecoes and Chansey's for example.)"**

"Oh, so Sanador is actually like a title then?" Ash asked, wondering if his own little guess was right.

 **"(Yes, Sanador Doado, in ancient language it means, Gifted healer. Guerreiro Dotado for Gifted Warrior and Escudo Dotado for Gifted Shield.)"** Pidgeot informed Ash, his voice was heavily laced with respect for these Pokemon.

"You seem t-!...?!"

 **"(Ash?)"** Pidgeot called out to his trainer through voice and through their made connection. Till Pidgeot noticed something when he tried the latter.

 _ **'(Strange usually I'd feel a tug or at least a pull or warmth but...!)"**_ Pidgeot felt ash's body slump heavy on top of him. His eyes widen as he figured out why he couldn't feel ash through their connection.

 ** _'(He's out cold..)'_ ** His worried thoughts intensified he lowered back down to the ground gently.

At least, he would have, if it weren't for the small rock that hit him on the head.

 **"(Ooof!)"** disoriented he lost control over his flight and 5 feet before reaching the ground, Pidgeot crash landed head first. Ash's unconscious body rolled a good feet away from the downed Avian. Said Avian rose again after 5 minutes of a small concussion.

 **"( _*GROAN*_ Where'd that rock come from.)" ** Pidgeot shook his head in an attempt to shake off the dizziness. He rose to his full height and quickly took a scan of the area for Ash.

 **"(Ash?..where?)"** His eyes traced the orange tinted ground, **_'(Sunset already?)'_** It took him a few minutes then there!

 **"(Ash! huh?)"** The unconscious trainer was surrounded by medium sized they were way smaller than Pidgeot, but just as big as Ash.

" **(AWW yeah! Soup's on boy's!)"** A plump Raticate yelled out in joy, his tongue was lobbing out, drooling.

 **"(Ey shouldn't we bring di's to tha' boss?)"** asked another one, in unease, he was slimmer than the first one.

 **"(Come on we've been Hunting for tha' lazy Bastard for weeks and only got two bit scraps in return! I say we just eat it now!)"** yelled the last Raticate in an irate tone, he was smaller than the first two and was thinner than them as well. His eyes were glinting in mad hunger.

 **"(Here here bu'hdy!)"** yelled the first one.

Pidgeot screeched a battle cry when he guessed what they were planning. Th three overgrown Rodents looked in shock, and then it turned into fear when they recognized that it was Pidgeot.

 **"(IT'S PIDGEOT!)"** They exclaimed in fright, just as Pidgeot launched forward and attack with furious winds enveloping his form.

 **"(TWISTER!)"** The Dragon type move, blew all three of them away, slamming all of them through the trees.

 **"(Quick Attack!)" "(Wing Attack!)"** Pidgeot kept on the onslaught of attacks with a rage, unusual on his usual calm face. after he was done he quickly glided near Ash's unconscious form. He kept a threatening stance, and squawked at the three of them in anger.

 **"(Leave! or I'll skewer you with my talons! And feed what remains to the Arbok faction!)"** They took heed and ran, screeching. Pidgeot had the reputation of keeping the gangs in line. he was feared by them. **_'(I'll pay the Raticate's a visit later but now.)'_**

He was cut off once again, though.

 **"(MACH PUNCH!)"** A quick dodge and Pidgeot was in the air. He narrowed his eyes at a new comer. It was a fire-type judging from the flame crown on top of his head.

Usually he would ask about such foreign Pokemon but now, he wasn't in the mood for talking. He moved locations so that Ash wouldn't get hit.

 **"(AERIAL ACE!)"** Infernape dodge to the left, but Pidgeot redirected his attack with quick speed he was instantly right in front of Infernape, Who's body bursted in to a cloak of blue flames. **_'(Flare Blitz?!)'_** Pidgeot gasped in surprise as he felt the powerful fire-type move collide against him.

 _ ***BOOM!**KA-BOOM!***_

The two opponents slide onto the dirt. Pidgeot immediately went air-born, as Infernape flipped into a battle stance.

' ** _(Whoever he is, he's strong.)'_** Pidgeot had to hand it to the young Mon, He was a powerhouse. But he wasn't going to lose.

' _ **(Damn he's strong, way strong.)'**_ Infernape was in awe as well, only mentally though, that Aerial ace was stronger than any Aerial ace he'd ever felt, not even his Flare blitz lessened the Flying-type move's effectiveness. But he couldn't afford to let this one go.

 ** _'(For Ash!)'_ ** They charged up their Strongest moves to end this short battle, both were cloaked In red, then changed into an Intense searing blue, energy for Pidgeot and Flames for Infernape.

 **"(BRAVE BIRD/ FLARE BLITZ!)"** with a joint battle cry they charged at one another. they were going to collide, until...

 _ ***GRAB!* *BLOCK!* *KA-BOOM!***_

The collision caused an explosion and kicked up smoke around the area. It clears up revealing Snorlax who in his 8'ft glory had Infernape tucked under his giant arm, and Pidgeot held by the three of them were covered in bruises and small burns. Snorlax had the most damage but had strong defenses that helped him stand firm.

 **"(Now, now. let's not get carried away here.)"** The behemoth chuckled dryly. Pidgeot was confused to who this was while Infernape was shocked to see him here so fast.

 **"(Put them down Snor, Infernape at ease.)"** The usually sleeping behemoth did as told and Infernape stood beside Quilava and Heracross, the latter they ran into while taking the path here. Pidgeot immediately moved beside ash's body. When he turned he was shocked...(Pun not intended) to see Pikachu there with a nostalgic smile riding on top of another familiar face, A.M. Tauros. he had let his trackers go with Sceptile to relay the message of meeting up at the Ketchum residence

 **"(Pika?)"** Pidgeot asked, still in disbelief. The yellow mouse only nodded with a soft smile. Pidgeot turned his head to A.M Tauros.

 **"(Tauros?)"** , Said Bovine just chuckled and answered with a 'yeah'. The green behemoth loved scenes like this, but he had to address the situation. He turned to the large avian.

 **"(So.)"** Snorlax called gaining everyone's attention. Pidgeot's stance lowered as he had guessed that these two were some of Ash's new Pokemon, He'd guess the family grew while he was gone.

 **"(Let's all stop for a bit and have a bit off a chat. What d'y'all say.)"** He suggested. **"(Though how's about a change of venue, by the looks of our dear master there he'd need it.)"**

 **"(I had a run in with the Flyers earlier they're gonna meet us back at the start of the Riverside.)"** Reported Heracross. Snorlax only nodded, muttering a small 'The more the merrier' under his breathe.

 **"(He's right, there's a lot to talk about old Friend.)"** Pikachu said before he nodded at Snorlax, the Behemoth went near Pidgeot and the unconscious Ash. He opened his arms as if to ask permission. Pidgeot was about to object until he felt the results of the short battle take it's toll on him. With no choice he nodded and Snorlax gently carried Ash back home. Infernape, Quilava and Heracross went with the Behemoth, to keep back up. Pidgeot kept a narrow eye at Infernape, said Fire-type felt his stare and glared back at his Senior.

The Three remaining Kanto natives stayed behind a bit as they walked, or flew in Pidgeot's case.

 **"(It has been so long Pidgeot, you've sure grown.)"** A.M Tauros greeted warmly to his old friend. though brief they bonded when Ash had exchanged the Flying-type for Muk and Kingler in the Indigo Plateau.

 **"(Being in the wild for 2 years can do that to you.)"** he responded warmly, missing the Bovine Alpha as well.

 **"(It was never the same without you, Pal)"** Pikachu looked at his second friend from way back when. Pidgeot met his eyes and smiled softly again.

 **"(Then get used to seeing me around. I'm coming home Old friend.)"** he responded giving relief to the mouse Pokemon, and joy to the Bovine Alpha.

 **"(Best news we've had all day.)"** Tauros exclaimed with cheer.

 **"(Don't I know it)"** Pikachu responded happily. They trudged back towards the Ketchum residence, their Trainer, their master, their Friends home.

They were going Home.

 ** _'(All of us.)'_** came the happy thought of Pikachu, he knew there would be a bit of drama when they get back. But for now he'll relish this moment, the return of a friend.

The return of a Family member.

* * *

 **A/N: One done more to go! Welcome back Pidgeot! T_T why didn't he come back in canon though!? Those who watched the old series knows how besides Pikachu, Pidgeot was Ash's most loyal Pokemon, even the Brock-man said so! SOOO WHY NOT BRING HIM BACK! WHY!? anyways you guys saw the new trailer for Pokemon movie? Ash looks like a girl now but hey hopefully we can expect something awesome from this one. Oh and the thing about Sanador...yeah Not a really good wise advice huh?...sorry bout that i'm not much of a guy who can say wise things that can cheer up people. Usually when I say something wise it leans on the pessimistic side. Or just ends up sounding like nonsense.**

 **Sorry if the story is taking such a slow move though it's just i prefer to go in detail of what happened before the main adventure...I don't really like major time skips, it leaves a whole lot of unanswered questions, 98% of fanfictions anyway...u get to find the rare 2% that does give u complete and valid answers. So yeah Finished at December 31, 2017! officially I know that there's like i don't remember but i have to wait some more hours for it to be officially posted, so i'ma type here the real time of it's creation.**

 **Anyways,**

 **See ya later, Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas and A Happy New year to you All!**

 **Leave a review please it really helps and motivates me!**

 **EmperorSnorlax out and about! *EmperorSnorlax used Surf***

 **(Chapter updated: April 8 2018)**


	6. Before of what's to come

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N: What is up! EmperorSnorlax here with The First Chap for 2018! on the last day of March! well i don't know about some of you but it's March 31 here already, So yeah here is the sixth chapter that was promised in Feb...yeah, sorry bout that. I really wanted to reach the due date. But with all the school work, i didn't notice February pass by so fast. Valentines was especially tricky...The heart can be a fickle thing no? I just wish it stops aching...I don't have anything else to say but sorry, and here's the chapter I promised.**

 ** _Response, Start!:_**

 _I love reading123453: Thanks for understanding, Mate._

 _Domic787: yeah I was stupid that day...I reposted the right chapters tho, sorry for that embarrassment._

 _Antex-The Legendary Zoraork: Thanks! sorry for the late post, but heres six for ya._

 _Lightningblade49: I have plans for that...just hope you and the others will like it._

 _foxchick1: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it._

 _Werewingwolfxx: Burn them writers to the ground! XD_

 ** _Response, Stop!;_**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! happy readings!**

"There's more away.!" - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _'Cross chop.'_ \- thought, written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

 **"(I guess a visit's been long overdue huh?")"** \- poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says.

 **"Close Combat!"** -Pokemon moves

 ** _*"P1!"*_** \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 __"Your Charizard is poorly trained."__ \- Memories/Flashback

Also special thanks to my buddy, BulbaBoi who beta read this chap. He doesn't have an account but I trust him since he's my Pokemon buddy and remembers a lot from the old seasons like me. also a special mention to my friend Alice who gave her own two cents before I posted this.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But if I did, I can claim everything Infernape and Snorlax related items...Sigh what a dream.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Before of what's to come.**

The sun had already had set, covering the sky in a blanket of dark blue and a cluster of bright stars. The Sky search team was perched on one of the trees just near the end of the riverside, where a path hidden within large foliage leads to the Arbore de Renovacion. The path itself was just near the riverside's end where it connects to the main river. the Flyers kept their perch and waited.

 **"(You sure this is the spot?)"** Staraptor asked, breaking the silence.

 **"(This is where Heracross told us it would be.)"** Swellow answered, any awkwardness they have from earlier today was put unto hold. Gliscor just nodded confirming Swellow's claim, being there personally when the Navy Beetle had bump into them.

 **"(He was heading here when we bumped into each other. He even told us to call you two and head here again and wait.)"** Noctowl raised an eyebrow at that. Why would he have them wait? It didn't make sense to the Owl Pokemon, while Heracross is strong he was at a severe disadvantage against a Flying-type.

 **"(But can he handle it by himself? Wouldn't it be more safe if we go and follow?)"** Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought it was strange, as Staraptor verbally inquired her own questions.

 **"(I would've appreciated it. But I think it's already covered.)"** The flyers whip their heads to see Infernape, Quilava, Heracross and Snorlax come out of the hidden path. The blue beetle grinned at them, being the one who answered.

 **"(Where'd the rest of you come from and where's...!)"** Gliscor asked rapidly before her eyes settled upon the unconscious and bandaged form of her trainer. The rest of the flyers were also surprised, Staraptor flew down after getting over his shock, followed by the rest.

 **"(Is he alright?)"** Staraptor looked on concerned, Snorlax was about to answer until he was cut off by the other Sinnoh-native flyer.

 **"(Where did the bandages come from?)"** He turned to her to answer then was cut off once more, this time by Swellow.

 **"(Where did you find him?)"** Snorlax whipped his head back to Staraptor

 **"(He's still alive right?)"** He sent an appalled look toward Gliscor

 **"(No, he looks to be breathing...)"** Snorlax just sighed when Noctowl joined in the questioning. The Behemoth just trudged on, ignoring the four flyers surrounding him air born.

 **"(He would be if you weren't hovering.)"** a stern voice called out, getting the four Flyers attention. they looked back to the foliage hiding the path and was greeted to the sight of Pidgeot, who's large stature made him a giant compared to them. Only Staraptor was close to his height being 5'foot 5. Gliscor didn't count as she used her tail for the added height.

 **"(You must be Pidgeot...)"** Staraptor addressed warily, unsure of how to go from here, Noctowl however gave a nod at the older avian, while Gliscor and Swellow tensed. Their orders were to find Ash, if Pidgeot was not the one who they thought he was they were to attack, but seeing their objective, passive and a little worn he still emitted an aura of a flock leader. A strong one, and that's what made them wary.

 **"(The new young-lings I presume?)"** Pidgeot asked Pikachu, who nodded. The notion made the four finally notice their yellow leader riding on A.M Tauros, the bovine kept pace with Pidgeot, it helped that the large avian was keeping it slow.

 **"(Young-lings?)"** Swellow asked in an indignant manner, eyebrow twitching as she leveled a glare at him. Pidgeot turned to her with a questioning expression before he gave a small chuckle and smiled at his juniors.

 **"(You misunderstand, I apologize if that offended you but looking at it from my point of view, you are all younger than me.)"** ' ** _(Physically or mentally, I'll just have to wait and see)'_** He explained to the Hoenn flyer, while his mind was evaluating each of them. the one who spoke first, the Black-gray avian, Pidgeot noticed was the strongest of the four. He's on guard ready to attack on the spot but he settles for a peaceful approach first, the Noctowl was just staring, she emitted a friendly aura, the nod he got earlier must've mean she trusted him.

 ** _'(Noctowls and Hoot-hoots, always on the know, a species so cryptic I don't doubt they were hatched like that.)'_** The Purple one intrigued him though, she seemed nervous but hid it well, but being flock leader meant you need to be observant, Pidgeot quickly saw through her. The large avian sensed her affinity for the Ground but she was obviously a flying type. ** _'(Interesting indeed.)'_**

and then he came to the last one.

 **"(What are your staring at?)"** yeah Swellow **_REALLY_** doesn't trust Pidgeot huh...

 **"(Merely looking at how the Family grew...back in the day, only me and a good friend of ours were the flyers of the group.)"** He answered in a whimsical tone. Staraptor and Gliscor eased up at that, the latter giving a small smile towards the older flyer. Noctowl had left at that opting to trail Snorlax and the other three. Swellow still held her glare though.

 **"(Really? I'd like to hear more, that is if you don't mind?)"** asked Staraptor, by no means has he let his guard down, but it'd be nice to get to know the first flying-type of the group.

 **"(Not at all, Young one. Tell me though how long have you been a member of the group? you're young, but from what I can tell, you're obviously stronger then your fellow flyers.)"** he questioned his youngest junior. Unknowingly though he offended one other junior of his.

 **"(Only a year at best sir. I'm the flyer Ash caught during his latest journey around Sinnoh. Oh! and my name is Staraptor by the way.)"** he answered respectfully, Pidgeot gave the younger avian an awed look, **"(And it is a pleasure to meet such a strong youngling like you. It seems Ash has really upped the training.)"** he complimented, Staraptor. The large avian was a bit jealous at how Ash trained this one, but squashed the silly feeling down. Letting feelings of pride and amazement surface instead, Pride for how strong his family had become and amazement at how Ash brought out such power from a Mon barely into adulthood yet.

 **"(Thank you sir.)"** the predator pokemon bowed in appreciation.

 **"(Please, call me Pidgeot. We are family now.)"** he waved it off, as he smiled at the younger avian.

Though his actions seems to have been misinterpreted by another.

 ** _'(Do you swing the other way or something!?)'_** mentally cried an aggravated Swellow, not liking her 'predecessor's interest with the Sinnoh flying-type. She wasn't jealous about Pidgeot's attention on Staraptor, no she was weary of the avian. She was flock leader as well back then even if she was an amateur, she knew those eyes. She had those same eyes for a time after all.

 **"(I'm not that strong, Sir. That honor goes to Infernape, the bread winner of the Sinnoh team.)"** came the humble reply.

 **"(If you're referring to the ape-like fire-type over there then I don't doubt you on that. He has the strongest flames I've felt yet.)"** Pidgeot said begrudgingly, he had to give props to Ash for this team he's built. If his past self were to ever fight that...Infernape, then he was sure he would lose. Badly at that.

 **"(But nevertheless you shouldn't undermine what you have now young one. I sense great power in you, back when I was your age I wouldn't even be as half as strong as you are now.)"** Staraptor had a hard time believing that the intimidating avian before him was weaker than himself. **_'(But then again. We don't start off as the strongest.)'_**

 **"(How about you practice what you preach there Old friend. you were plenty helpful back then.)"** Pikachu berated the large avian.

 **"(Helpful, I wouldn't doubt that. But strong? no I wasn't, You, Charizard, Tauros, Muk and Kingler were the strongest of the Kanto generation. and the last two weren't even on half of our journey.)"**

 **"(Well you're plenty strong now, are you not?)"** admonished Tauros. He didn't like hearing those words from the avian, he was and most undoubtedly the loyalest of Ash's Pokemon, second only to Pikachu in that regard.

 **"(Yeah, Mr. Tauros is right you do feel awfully powerful, heck just the aura alone scared me.)"** chimed Gliscor, she can relate to her senior in aerodynamics, as she as well knew what it felt like to be the weak link of the group, her days as a fearful Gligar always left her a bit ashamed of herself.

 **"(Ho? Is that so? I never meant to frighten anyone, I guess the instincts as a flock leader still kicks in.)"** Pidgeot states apologetically.

 **"(You must've been one for a long time, if it still happens frequently)"** questioned Swellow, intent on finding more about Pidgeot, but with far more different reasons than the two Sinnoh flyers.

 **"(Not long, only a year and half. How about you? you seem to be familiar with a flock leaders duty?)"** he asks back, in his mind however was another story. ** _'(So you finally join in huh? nice try in being subtle, but you don't hold a candle against the dirty liars in the Raticate gang)'_**

Truth be told he was curious about this one as well, he had seen her species only once and that one had a trainer of his own. the nickname he was addressed with was what stopped him from giving a name to the foreign species he saw, but maybe now he'll find out.

 **"(Only lasted a month, Ash catching me ended my reign.)"** she answered.

 **"(Holding a grudge there?)"** chimed Pikachu, jokingly, but he was curious if she did held a small grudge after their first battle. But her next words of conviction sent a flood of relief into his system.

 **"(No. being caught was the best thing that ever happened to me.)"** she missed her flock sure but she wouldn't trade what she has with Ash and the rest for anything. That's why she would protect him and them with her all. Even if it was against their old friends.

Yeah she was _**That** _ paranoid...

 **"(Amen to that, I wouldn't have gotten of my fear of heights.)"** A.M. Tauros raised an amused eyebrow to that statement.

 **"(You? a Flying-type afraid of heights?)"** it was so ironic for the Bovine Alpha.

 **"(Believe me it was as hilarious as it was sad.)"** sighed Staraptor in a rare joking manner.

 **"(HEY!)"** huffed an irate Gliscor, who was mumbling something along the lines of 'should've kept quiet about that.' Making the rest laugh, except one. Though for other reasons than one might think.

 **"(Hmmm, how rude of me, I haven't even asked for both of your names yet.)"** Pidgeot stated out loud, making them turn to him. It finally dawned to them who were being implied, the youngest of the two was more than happy to introduce herself first.

 **"(I'am Gliscor, it is great to meet you Mr. Pidgeot!)"**

 **"(Ehehehehe. Sorry about her. she's Swellow by the way.)"** she apologized in a sheepish manner, when Swellow said nothing. The Hoenn native had no intent of greeting the larger avian.

 **"(No troubles, I'm glad to meet you as well. Might I ask? are you by any chance a dual-type)"** This shocked Gliscor a bit before nodding.

 **"(Yes, I'am how'd you notice?)"** judging by how everyone leaned in a bit closer, they wanted to know as well, especially a narrow-eyed Swellow.

 **"(I thought so. Your aura gives off the energy of a ground-type.)"** he answers.

 **"(You can sense aura? wait? how'd you guess that!?)"** her awed expression turned to a shocked one in moments.

 **"(Well, not so much, You can say that I can get a 'feel' of a Pokemon's type through some of their aura they leak.)"** he revealed to them. Pikachu, Swellow and Staraptor took note that they had finally met a Pokemon who can have a bit of influence in Aura other than a Lucario. Gliscor was in awe along with A.M. Tauros.

 **"(How is it possible to do that?)"** asked a curious Staraptor.

 **"(All Pokemon can use Aura to influence their senses, it just comes down to if they had unlocked it or not. A species, if memory serves me correct, Lucarios are the most common to unlocking theirs, seeing as their species are most attuned to Aura. I had unlocked mine, though difficult, enough dedication can help any Pokemon in using** **aura.)"** he explained, leaving them in awe with such information, even Swellow had to admit it was impressive.

 **"(But, only those who are deemed worthy can unlock aura in it's purest form and use it to it's full potential. I haven't, so I can only do an inferior version of aura sensing.)"** he finished.

 **"(Amazing!)"** cheered an excitable Gliscor, thinking about how cool it must be able to use aura. A.M. Tauros was staring ahead in seriousness, pondering about what he just learned.

 **"(So anyone can learn it..?)"** Swellow asked with hidden begrudge, Staraptor rose an eyebrow at her, wondering why she suddenly interacted. He had been noticing her somewhat hostile gaze at Pidgeot, he was starting to get worried at what's going on her mind.

 _ **'(Now what are you planning, little junior of mine?)'** _ Pidgeot had caught on as well. Deciding to humor her, he nodded and with that response Swellow flew back to the flank of the group, no one questioned it though, already figuring out that she still doesn't trust Pidgeot. They had trudged back towards the Ranch, to the secret entrance.

But as they moved they didn't notice Pikachu suddenly glance to the far east of them, where there were more trees and cover. But even so he still saw Sanador watching them from a distance.

Pikachu nodded to him, to which the older Mon returned before he and the others went out of sight. When they were gone he as well disappeared but not before giving his last valediction to them.

 **"(Take care, Pidgeot. And best of luck, Chosen one.)"**

 **Pallet Town, Ketchum residence.**

"Oh where could he be?" Delia wondered out loud in a frantic manner. The young mother woke up to her front door wide open, her pitcher on knocked aside while the kitchen windows open as well, her son not in his room not even his partner. Oh and his daily clothes were still folded, with all that she did what any Mother would do.

She screamed.

That awoke not only Mr. Mime but the entire town. She screamed a good 5 minutes, before quickly getting changed and dragged Mr. Mime around the whole town looking for her son. The whole day she had asked everyone in town, leaving no one unasked and no stone unturned. But no such luck, her son's whereabouts remained elusive. It wasn't until a quarter to 5 in the afternoon did she think to go the most obvious place to look.

Professor Oak's lab.

She face-palmed so hard when the realization kicked in. Marching up there as quick as she could she didn't bother to knock she just barged in to the sight of a dis-shelved Tracey and a calm looking Professor sipping tea. He greeted her with a good afternoon, to which she answered with a yell of 'My son is missing!' he stood quiet before he muttered 'so that's why...' then proceeded to explain to her what happened earlier.

Now here she was back at home awaiting for the Professors call, regarding her son. She didn't want to go home at first but she knew her son's Pokemon have a better chance of finding him without her. But that didn't mean her concern had dropped no not at all. Many possibilities went through her head, all much worse than the last.

She saw it though...

She saw her son's sadness, behind those eyes that always seemed to illuminate with cheer and determination. She didn't say anything, opting to let her son have his time before opening up. She was starting to regret that now.

"Not again...please...don't do this to me again...!" she sobbed as a certain memory came back to her.

 __"Please, don't leave!" a younger Delia cried out loud to a figure who stood half way out of the open door way. "I need to do this, Delia please understand..." he tried to reason, but she didn't let up."What is there to understand! you're planning on leaving me, US! Don't we matter? Has the last four years with us have no value?!"_

 _"Of course you d- "THEN WHAT IS IT!?"_

 _He snapped back to face her, his brown eyes clash with her amber ones. "I need to be stronger! I need to fulfill the duty the Professor and the Four has given me and I intend to uphold my end of it!" he yelled back, frustrated at her cutting him off. "So that's it?! you're gonna leave me? your wife and your son? just for that excuse?! Honey please the professor can understand if you can't do it right now, the four know your a father, it can wait! Your strong enough as it is, what is the point of all that power?!"_

 _"It isn't that easy Delia! When I took the title, My oath to defend it and the Pokemon are my priority nothing must stop me from doing it!"_

 _"So we're not your priority then? You're just gonna leave, after One loss?"_

 _"That loss proved that I still need to go beyond what I am now! I can't protect you two if I can't even win against someone like HIM?"_

 _"Well you can't exactly protect us, if you're just gonna leave!"_

 _"It's my duty Delia!"_

 _"You have a more important duty here!, at our home, to your wife, your son, your FAMILY!" They were already a feet away from each other, neither had notice when they suddenly moved closer. The young mother hugged her beloved in a tight embrace. Clinging on to him begging him not to go. she left his warmth disappear as he slowly pushed her off of him._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _He walked out to the door, as she fell to her knees, still sobbing. He was out of their house, out of Ash's life, out of her life. She didn't know back then, that it would still remain like that even after 11 years._

 _"Please...Red..!"_

 _But he never answered, all she heard was a roar and a furious flap of wings, slowly disappearing in the distance.__

Fist clenched as the memory was once again forced back into the depths of her mind. ' _No, Ash wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave like Red did.'_ she mentally assured herself, wiping away stray tears she looked to the closed front door. Any moment now her son will come home and she will be here to greet him just like always. He wouldn't leave her, he was different from his father, even with his dream of being a master, home was always on his mind.

But she also thought Red was the same. And now he's who-knows-where. This made her falter a bit, but she pushed it aside, opting to put her faith in her son.

"Please, just come home, Ash."

 **Back at the ranch, (Ash's Pokemon's turf.)**

 **"(Looks like they're back.)"** remarked Sceptile, who was sitting against the stump with Bulbasaur on top of it. His statement made them gain a confused expression, all the while gaining feelings of anxiety as well.

 **"('ow can d'you tell eh'?)"** asked Corphish. Sceptile was about to answer before, a voice cut him off making everyone to look at the direction of where it came from, they were then greeted by the sight of their other teammates.

 **"(By scent, Corphish.)"** answered Quilava, as he, Infernape and Heracross came into their line of sight, and just behind them was Snorlax who was holding...

 **"(Wait...)"** started Torkoal, fear gripped their hearts when they saw the bandaged figure being held by Snorlax.

 **"(Is that?..)"** asked Glailie, nervous and hoping that it wasn't

 **"(I-It is..?!)"** answered a shocked Donphan.

 **"(ASHY!?)"** exclaimed a distraught Bayleef, they all scrambled and went to see their trainer even the usually calm and collected Sceptile was panicked.

Just as they were about to reach him, a voice, stern and scolding stopped them dead on their tracks.

 **"(HALT!)"** surprisingly it came from the usually soft-spoken Quilava, who was blocking the way wite flames burning **_Intensely_** , making them stop.

 **"(He's resting. Best not disturb him)"** said Snorlax, as he gave an appreciative nod to the johto-fire type. He was not in the mood to relay any information if the rest are too busy panicking than listening.

Calming down a bit Sceptile quickly addressed to the others **"(A'lrigh' then, ya'll heard the behemo'h, let's all simmer down.)"** they strained themselves to do so, but the sight of Ash in such a state, is not helping them.

 **"(Where did the bandages come from?)"** asked Bulbasaur, as Snorlax laid the young man down on a pile of leaves Sceptile conjured from his Leaf Storm.

 **"(Yeah, you guys run into a healer or somethin'?)"** Buizel asked Heracross, who was cut off before he could answer.

 **"(Something like that, youngling. He's stable just exhausted.)"** the unfamiliar voice led the sea otter and the others to turn towards the voice's direction.

Pidgeot had to stifle a chuckle from his juniors reactions. Was he really THAT intimidating? He was larger than average sure, but with his ragged state, Pidgeot thought that he'd look more normal, if not old.

 **"(I-is that you...Pidge?)"** recognizing the familiar sound, the large avian sent a smile at the Kanto grass starter, before nodding his head.

 **"(Yeah...It's been a while Old friend.)"** Bulbasaur had to use a Vine Whip to wipe away the fat tears that flowed down his green face, he trudged towards the now grounded avian, and enveloped him in a hug his small stature can cover. In response Pidgeot reciprocated it with a one-winged hug, easily covering the smaller mon.

Alas such a heartwarming reunion was crashed by the collective shouts of the new generation, who haven't met the large avian.

 **"(WHO IS THAT GUY!?)"**

 **"(That would be the Pidgeot we were looking for.)"** grumbled Infernape, his eyes still trying to burn a hole in the Avian's head. He knew that Pidgeot was legit, but he was sore about that loss. To Infernape, it was a loss, he was on his last legs, what with such a super effective attack and then a recoil move, but Pidgeot looked like he could take more. He lost, it was obvious, and if it was any other Pidgeot that beat him...

 ** _'(Only Arceus knows what would have happened to Ash.)'_** he glowered mentally as he clenches his firsts so tight it almost broke skin.

 **"(Woah, for real?)"** asked an awed Glailie. This made Pidgeot chuckle a bit before he responded playfully at the young Ice-type.

 **"(Well, I'm here aren't I?)"** that made the young Ice-type turn sheepish.

 **"(Oh! right, eheheheh...)"** she replied awkwardly.

 ** _*KRATA-BOOM!*_**

Lightning ascended into the heavens, making all of those gathered turn to face their, yellow Leader.

 **"(I get it you're all curious...)"** he started, his eye twitching a bit when he heard Corphish mutter **_'unda'stat'ment'_** but sighed instead.

" **(Ash is still resting, I want everyone of you here tonight. As soon as he wakes up, we get him fed, bathed, clothed, and then...we continue our original mission.)"** they all nodded, one of them however was bit confused.

 ** _'(Original Mission?...hmmm maybe it's linked to that...)'_** Pidgeot pondered but he knew he'll find out later.

 **"(Ok then, that'll be all for now.)"** he nodded back but before he let them all get settled he gave one last order.

 **"(Bulbasaur and Sceptile, you guys are in charge for the time being. Snorlax you're in charge of watching Ash, Torterra you're back will provide Ash his own sleeping area, seeing as you also know synthesis it could help in case of emergencies, Infernape keep him warm and fire up a Sunny day, when Torterra needs to cast the Synthesis. A.M, you and your herd rest around everyone, you guys are in charge of perimeter.)"** All of the mentioned mons nodded, the latter group had even started on the formation. Infernape let out a whoop of joy as he boarded the continent Pokemon's back. Just as Snorlax set the young trainer next to a soft pile of leaves Gible collected and had placed near the tree on Torterra's back.

 **"(Wait, where are you going then Pikachu?)"** Asked Bulbasaur.

 **"(Someone needs to alert Mom, that he's back.)"** His answer made those remaining wince a bit...of all that's been happening, Delia must be panicking right now.

Bulbasaur nodded in understanding. Pikachu was about to take off before he suddenly turned to face his other old friend, who he just realized might be a bit confused with all that's been happening.

 **"(Oh! Pidgeot Bulbasaur will explain the situation to you and you're bunking near Ash tonight with Snor and Infernape.)"** he relayed, suffice to say Swellow didn't like it.

 **"(What?! why?)"** she questioned, her plan on keeping a close eye on him, on the line.

 **"(Because he was the last one Ash saw when he was still conscious. It'd be best that he be one of the first faces he sees.)"** Pikachu answered quickly before, he took off. **_'(Dang It!)'_** cursed Swellow within her mind, before flying to the tree Noctowl claimed for the flyers.

 ** _'(Hehehe, better luck next time, youngling.)'_** The eldest avian amusingly thought. He then turned to Bulbasaur, who was waiting for him at the stump.

 **"(So...original mission?)"** Pidgeot inquired lightly, choosing to approach this delicately, it appeared to work though, as Bulbasaur stopped being tensed.

 **"(It's a long story...)"** sighed Bulbasaur. Pidgeot glided a bit closer to the stump, and settled comfortably.

 **"(We've got time. Fire away I guess.)"** declared the avian, making Bulbasaur nod, as he finally relayed the events that happened earlier.

 **"(It started like this...)"**

 **With Pikachu (Pika pov)**

I had already gotten back inside the Lab, when I was going to rush out the door. But suddenly a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I take it he's alright now?"

I turned to look at the Professor who stood there, just near the sliding doors that separate the Lab from the ranch.

I stared at him, what could I say to him? I obviously can't say yes. We got Ash, but his state of mind is what I'm worried about.

For what felt like a long time, my eyes bore on to the Professor's, like a silent conversation. Everything that happened earlier, along with each emotion I felt during those times, all of that revealed itself to the Professor, through my eyes. And in return his eyes, reflected worry, relief and understanding. He closed his eyes, in deep thought.

"Hmmm...I see" he murmured, before he opened his eyes again and nodded at me. And so I took it as a signal and rushed to the front door, finding it open. ** _'(Must be for me, then)'_** seeing as I wouldn't be able to open that by myself.

The night sky greeted me once again as I hurried my way down the steps.

 ** _'(How do I tell her?)'_**

The thought suddenly came up, this almost made me falter, but I quickly recovered. It suddenly dawned on me that I have no idea how to relay the situation to Mom. The Professor was able too, because he himself was a Pokemon trainer, his understanding of Pokemon is vast, being so experienced.

 ** _'(Would she understand?)' '(Scratch that! how is she feeling right now?)'_** she's probably in hysterics right now, I curse myself for not thinking about how today's events might affect Mom.

 _ **'(Do I lead her to the lab?)'** _ I shook my head though. ** _'(I might get her into shock if I show her her sons beat up body)'_** It seemed like the best course of action, but she's very protective of Ash, she'll break at such a sight. I mean it's a miracle he let him on a journey with me.

 ** _'(I need to approach this cautiously... A worried mother is a dangerous one, Larvitar's mom is a prime example of that)'_**

I reached the last step, and with a push, it didn't take me long to reach the Ketchum residence. I stopped all my worries for now, otherwise I'd bump into something, I'll make a plan when I get there.

 **Ketchum Residence (Delia's pov)**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

The clock's monotone rhythm, is the only thing that syncs with the rapid beating of my heart, my worry grows as each moment passes, It's already half-past Nine, and still no news about my poor Ash. I'm getting restless, my constant fidgeting is proof, my hands clench as the silence seems to amplify the pressuring sound of the clock and the rapid beating of my heart, it didn't help that my breathing had turned heavy and ragged.

 _'I feel like I can't breathe..'_

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 _'There should be news about his return by now!'_ My panicked thoughts run amok, making me clench my hands so hard that blood almost seeped through. I stopped though, and took a long breath before exhaling.

 _'Calm down Delia, calm...down..'_ I chanted, while my breathing calmed my rapid heartbeat continues to thump like a Buneary's foot.

I don't know how long can I wait, all motherly instincts scream at me to tear the Professor's lab asunder in search for my son. I held strong though, I can't recklessly do such things, it wouldn't help me find him nor would it be fair to the Professor if I tore the lab apart for answers.

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 ** _*TIC-TOC*_**

 _'I should really replace that old clock...'_ Seriously, why hadn't I replaced that old thing for a newer, more quieter clock.

 ***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!***

The loud banging from the front door snapped me out of my reverie. I didn't move though, no...it was more like I **_couldn't_** move. My gaze lingered on the wooden surface of the door, for awhile it didn't make a sound, eliciting a disappointed sigh from me

 _'Great now i'm hearing thi-_ ***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!***

"Huh?!" i wasn't hearing things...someone is knocking. _'Could it be? No, If it was him he would have came in instead of knocking...the Professor perhaps?'_

I ponder as I stood and went towards the door, the distance between the couch to the front door was minuscule, completely short and quick to reach. But it felt like I walked for miles, this sense of unease gnaws at me, it's as if time has slowed downed and I'm walking toward an inevitable danger.

Face to face with the ivory shade of my house's front door, my right hand hovers shakily on the knob.

I don't know what news awaits me if I open this door, and that's what I'm scared of...Anything could have happened to Ash, and I don't think I could bear to hear it if it's something bad.

He's all I have left...

 _'All the more reason to find out'_

With a deep breath, I braced myself of what's to come, grasping the door knob, i turned it and pulled.

 _'Time for answers...'_

 **Outside the house. (Pika pov)**

 ***CREEEEEAK***

A small patch of light starts to illuminates my figure, as the door opened wider and wider. Out came Mom, at first she looked determined?

But then I saw it crumble into confusion as she starts to look around the premise, before her gaze looked on to mine. I tried to remain as calm as I can, but relaying the condition of you best pal to his mother ain't no easy gig...

Especially when said mom is Delia Ketchum...

"Pikachu?" her voice reflected her eyes, confused. Before an array of other emotions appear. None of them good.

 ** _'(Oh no...)'_** I winced to myself as i caught agitation and anxiety surface.

"Wh-wheres Ash?" oh Lord Arceus, the shaky voice?

 **"(He's fine, Mom! he's fine.)"** I exclaimed in faux cheer whilst doing some silly motions with my paws, It seemed to work as Mom's trembling shoulder's calmed a bit. I breathe a sigh of relief of my own, I look at her, and all I can see are questions, so many questions that i can't answer...

 ** _'(One long night, here I come.)'_**

 **Back at the Ranch. (Third person pov)**

 ** _*ZZzzzZZZzzz*_**

 **"(Peaceful am I right?)"** Pidgeot turns and sees the large behemoth, acting as the young trainer's futon, watching him in amusement. He nods nonetheless, they had been observing Ash for awhile, and by they I mean Pidgeot staring at the young man sleep, while Snorlax snoozes.

 **"(Yeah...it's been a long time, I can't believe so much has happened.)"** Pidgeot was shocked from what Bulbasaur told him. To think such a thing would happen to this happy-go-lucky teenager.

 **"(It's a surprise for sure, but it is to be expected.)"** remarked the behemoth, the avian can't help but agree with his junior, even he knows that the strong need to crumble before becoming stronger. It's something the veteran flying-type can relate to as he as well went through such experiences.

 **"(It doesn't make it pleasing to the eye though...)"**

 ** _'(So he finally speaks)'_** Pidgeot directs his attention to another Mon on the other side of Snorlax, his Flame crown burned in a tame but still roaring manner, not too hot to cause burns, but warm to keep the night cold from affecting Ash's sleep.

 **"(We all need to face challenges, I understand that. But watching him go through it is tough.)"** The Sinnoh fire-type stated, intriguing the Veteran flyer.

 **"(Do you not have faith in your trainer?)"** the avian goads, he doesn't even wince when a fiery glare was thrown at him.

 **"(You may be my Senior, but if you dare question my Loya-!**

 **"(Loyalty and Faithfulness are two complete different things.)"** Pidgeot cut him off with a steely gaze.

 **"(I know that! but to me they are one and the same!)"** he declares in a strained yell, not wanting to disturb his trainer's rest. They held each others gaze, before the fiery ape sighed and turned his softened gaze to his Trainer.

 **"(I lost control of my power, I almost burned the whole forest and Arceus knows how many lives within it. He held me despite my rampage, he didn't care about being burned, he didn't care about my bite. He calmed me and not once after, did he scorn me nor did he abandon me like my first trainer...)"** self-loathing was all the Flame pokemon felt during his time as a Chimchar, fists clench as he remembers the grueling and spirit crushing training from Paul, and the Motivating and Enlightening training from Ash.

 **"(All the power and experience I gained after my abandonment I did it for him, at first it was to repay him for taking me in, but that changed. W** **henever training started,** **h** **e looked at me and saw worth, never once had his faith in me wavered, even when I lost** **he didn't push me to death, he nurtured me, when I fell he caught me, he was always there...so full of life, so determined, so strong, yet kind and caring. Always true to his word, he made me and the others strong.)"** Pidgeot smiles unbeknownst to the Fire ape, happy to hear that his Trainer still retained those qualities of his, and happy to find a young mon so Dedicated for his Trainer. **_'(He chose good.)'_**

 **"(He cared for me...the same pokemon who made it hard for his pokemon, the taunts I threw their way just to impress Paul. And yet he still took me in, even the others accepted me, he called me Family, treated me as such.)"** A tear slides down his cheek, as his voice turned shaky. **"(My Loyalty was born when he never giving up one me, my faith came when he bared with my rage and calmed me.)"**

 **"(That's why!...That's Why I-huh?)"**

A feathery cloak wrapped around his figure, startling the ape, he looked up and saw Pidgeot, with his wing being the feathery cloak wrapped around him.

 **"(I know, I understand completely. And I'm grateful that you were there.)"** He smiles a sad smile, at the younger mon, his eyes shone with sympathy. Before the compassionate gaze turned and landed on the Sleeping teen.

 **"(In my days, I was probably one of his weakest members, I helped tons sure, but when it comes to battles, I never gave him any notable wins, not if I don't count the battle for the Earth Badge...)"** Snorlax smiles as he hears how both Senior and Junior bond with each other, he wanted to get to know the Eldest avian, but he decides that they need this, and judging by how well things are going, he wasn't wrong.

 **"(But you, you're loyalty can possibly rival mine, _Possibly_. But unlike my former self you're strong, unbelievably strong. And I'm glad you were there for him, just like you're here for him now.)" ** He gave the his junior an appreciative look, to which Infernape nods. He didn't have a lot to say, he didn't think that the their conversation would take this route.

He had expected a full-blown argument between him and his senior, but instead they had come to a much better understanding of one another. It felt good honestly, to confide your troubles to someone, who had the same problem and overcame them.

 **"(And now you're back home, with the worst circumstance imaginable.)"** the younger Mon remarked.

 **"(It's gonna be a tough challenge sure, but we need to give our all for him now more than ever.)"** Pidgeot replied, both of their stares turned to the still resting young man.

 **"(He's falling, Infernape, and now it's our turn to catch him.)"** It would be a long night for them, as they await their trainer's awakening, for there would lie the true challenge that they must overcome, together.

 **Next Morning. (Delia's pov)**

This is it...

Before me are the light brown, doors of the Professor's house. Pikachu, the poor dear had did everything to relay Ash's condition, and he spent the whole night consoling me. Said mouse is sleeping in my arms right now, and i couldn't help the guilt that struck me when I notice the dark rings underneath his eyes, but he still snores lightly, with a peaceful expression, much to my relief.

I close my eyes and take a huge breath before exhaling, calming myself down. Reopening my eyes I face the door with a new found determination. I reach out for the handle, steeling my nerves for what's about to come.

But I wasn't prepared for the door to suddenly open.

 ** _*CLICK* *CREAK*_**

 _'Huh?'_ Startled i take a few step backs, as the door opens outward.

"Delia. I've been expecting you" regaining my bearings, I recognize the white Lab coat over the red polo he always wears. The Professor gives a small smile of sympathy as i notice his gaze turn to the sleeping yellow bundle with in my arms.

 _'Always the the observer when it comes to pokemon'_ I thought fondly, remembering the days when he gave lectures to our school when I was still ten, when I so eager to learn about these amazing creatures we coexist with.

"Professor, one would think that a poet such as yourself would greet someone in a less creepy manner" I teased, as I gave him the friendly smile I use for everyone, though I feel it turned strained. I was right seeing as his expression shifted into a more serious one.

"So how much did you get from him?" I dropped the smile, as a despondent sigh escapes my mouth.

"I believe I got the gist of what happened, but..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was the Professor's but I didn't meet his stare, a sense of deja vu attacks me, before a memory surfaces...

 __"Why!? why is it that you shouldered him with that kind of burden!?" I scream at the Professor in anguish, the ground is marked by the stream of tears that flow down my cheeks. He places his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, it didn't work but I let him, because I felt too weak to move, my despair turning me into motionless but wailing husk._

 _"I'm sorry Delia, I never thought Red would leave for the cause... If I had kno-"_

 _"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" anger replaces sadness, and adrenaline replaces weakness. I bat the hand away and glared at him, with all the fury a scorned mother would._

 _His face was riddled with guilt, but I couldn't careless. It was because of him and the four, he's gone, my husband's gone...__

I shook my head _'It's been 10 years now Delia, you have a more important matter to attend to.'_

Unlike back then I do turn and look him in the eye, he returns it with a sad smile.

"I know, I'm worried as well." He looks as if decades, have been shaved off from his remaining life span. Looking much older and weary. He moves aside, opening the door wider as he does. "Come on in." he says, before going in first with me following.

"Where is Ash right now?" I ask, just as I settle myself at the couch. The Professor brought some cups and a teapot before he sat at the other couch.

"Inside the Ranch in his Pokemon's territory." Oh so he's awake now? That's great to hear.

"Is that so? so when did he wake up?" It'd do my bleeding heart some good if I finally see him. Taking a cup I take a sip of the calming tea.

"Hmm? Oh! no, he's still resting but he's outside. Has been since last night."

 ** _*CLINK*_**

"D-delia?! are you alright?" I hear his startled, yet concerned question. But I disregard, as his previous statement repeats itself in my mind like a broken record.

"What?..." the sheer incredulity of my tone was heavy like an overweight Wailord.

"Um..Delia?" He flinches as I snap my gaze to his eyes, My eyes harden, as the same motherly fury arises within me once again.

"You...you mean to tell me that...you let my baby sleep outside!?"

"N-no, please le-!" I stood to my full height, as I closed the distance between us, making him flinch and cower behind the couch, he evicted from.

" ** _At night!?_** " I grabbed his collar dragging him up to eye level.

"Ugh-!"

" ** _IN THE COLD!?_** " He was silent, his eyes wide with the iris only but a dot within the white of his eyes.

"...meep.."

I released a rage that I had long hidden ten years ago.

 **"OOOAAAKKK!"**

 **At the ranch.(3rd person pov)**

 ** _'(Sorry Prof. but I did my share, now it's your turn to contribute.)'_** a yellow blur mentally gave a small salute to the aged man, about to face a mother's wrath. The yellow mouse felt the atmosphere turn cold, he woke up to Ash's Mom moving menacingly towards the professor, that was all the yellow mouse needed to get his yellow behind out to the ranch.

As he reached the group's territory, the yellow mouse was greeted by the sight of his teammates, startled, rubbing their eyes whilst looking around in a mildly frantic manner. Pikachu sweat drops at the scene, before he spots the two Grass-starters, he had placed in charge last night.

 **"(Glad to see you're back)"** greeted Sceptile, as he stretched his arms overhead.

 **"(We were _*YAWN*_ a bit worried when you didn't return.)" **Bulbasaur followed up, though a bit drowsily, eliciting a small chuckle from the yellow mouse.

 **"(It took me all night to get mom acquainted with the situation.)"** Pikachu yawned as well, after giving a small summary of it. Making the two Grass types to nod their heads in understanding.

 **"(So what happened** **here?)"** Pikachu finally asked.

 **"(Ah' believe ya'll can answer tha' yer'self.)"** Sceptile replied, before he raised his hand and started counting down. This confused Pikachu and was about to voice out his befuddlement. But just as Sceptile's countdown ended, he got all the answers he needed.

"MERCY!"

 **"(Oh.)"** was his anti-climatic reaction. Bulbasaur shook his head in pity, whilst Sceptile laughed heartily. Pikachu's expression turned serious however, he turned to Bulbasaur, who knew what the yellow mouse was about to ask.

 **"(So...how is he?)"** this made Sceptile stop his laughter, and turn to his Grass senior, anxious to know as well.

 **"(Last I checked, Ash was still asleep.)"** The kanto grass-starter reported.

 **"(Well Ah' think it's time t'uh check ah'gain. If tha' holla' of Mrs. Ketchum managed t'uh wake all of us, then, it's reasonable tha' it migh' have woken up Ash.)"** Sceptile stated, pointing his green thumb towards the screams of fright, of the Professor within the lab.

 **"(You're right, come on let's go.)"** the yellow mouse went all ours, before taking off, with Sceptile not far behind.

 **"(...Damn speed demons.)"** grumbled Bulbasaur as he tried to catch up.

 ***With the three watchers (Ash pov)***

 _'Warm.'_

 _'I feel...warm.'_

I can't move a muscle, it's like my whole body's paralyzed from the neck down. But I can still feel, I can feel the warmth that soothes my body, countering the aching muscles and joints. How'd I end up like this? why can't I move. My mind is foggy with blurred scenarios running through my memory lane.

I gingerly open my eyes, but even that felt taxing. As my eyelids slowly reveal my chocolate irises, I wince a bit as I got flashed point blank.

 _'Bright'_ I thought, but then I felt heat. Such soothing heat, the Brightness receded and I blinked to fix my vision. As everything starts to clear, I tried to take notice of my surroundings. The first thing I notice are two colors, green and brown.

'Green and brown?' squinting I began to notice that these are trees, I look around and see more trees, some have bushes near them. Where am I? why am I outside?

Those thoughts came to a halt as I felt a weight drop on my chest, staring at me right now, with his small black eyes, was my best friend, Pikachu.

 **"(ASH!)"** he cheered, before lunging and giving me a hug. It took me awhile, before I felt myself smile, and nuzzle closer to my partner. Our last meeting didn't end well, a stinging sensation acts up when I remembered the part where he slapped the heck out of me, I had thought he would hate me after that.

But this hug, it reassures me that he doesn't. Maybe there's a chance to fix this, like with Pidgeot-!?

 _'Where's Pidgeot?'_ I gathered enough strength and lifted myself up, ignoring the pain that jolted through my entire system. I felt the weight shift, indicating Pikachu moved, good. It makes doing this a lot more easier, I put weight on my arms, as I push myself forward. I winced but I managed to keep my self up right.

"Pikachu." I called out, after catching my breath, he moved to my lap, up right on his back paws, waiting attentively.

"How'd I get here?" I ask, this doesn't seem like the forest from...how long was I out? The place seems familiar, but I just can't seem to put a name, to this place. Bits of what happened earlier resurfaces within my head, the most clear memory however, was that of an old friend

 _'Pidgeot...did I really see him there, or was it...a dream...'_

 **"(I'd like to take credit to that, but it was a group effort.)"** I hear a squawk and I turn my head to see...Pidgeot? _'So it wasn't a dream...it was real...he is real.'_

Happiness swelled within me, as I reached out a hand to him, he gives a beak variation of a smile, before coming closer. As soon as I felt my hands connect with Pidgeot's feathery hide,I reached with both arms, before pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm glad...I'm glad you're back." I chocked back a sob, as he drapes a wing on me. I felt weight add onto my lap, before I looked and saw my yellow Partner giving me a hug of his own, making my face break into a full on grin.

 _'Warm'_ at first I thought it was these two who made me feel this warmth, but then I realized the feeling came from a physical interaction, not an emotional one.

I felt two pairs of arms envelop me.

"What?" I turn back to the larger pair, only to gaze at the close-eyed ones of my Snorlax. I look down and see that I was apparently sleeping on top of him, his stomach to be precise. _'How did I not notice that?!'_

I turn to look at the other pair, and was greeted by the mega-watt grin of my Infernape. _'He must've been keeping me warm all night.'_ came my conclusion as I thought about it, I'am sleeping outside. But the question that still eludes me is, where am I?

My attention however was taken by a flash of green that appeared at my behemoth of a Pokemon's side. And low and behold, Sceptile in all of his glory with an amused expression.

 **"(Hey now! gi've th'a room t'uh breath partners.)"** whatever he said, seemed to turn everyone sheepish as they break off from the group hug one by one.

"While it is great to see you guys, where are we?" I asked, it looked like Pikachu was about to go and charade it out for me again, but he was cut off.

 **"(You...*PANT*..You jerks!*PANT**PANT*)"** I turned my attention to the sound, I notice the others do the same thing through my peripheral vision. What greeted us, was a sweaty, panting and worn down Bulbasaur glaring daggers at Sceptile and Pikachu.

Pikachu turns away sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, whilst Sceptile laughs openly, before saying something akin to an, apology. I don't know to be honest, I can get the gist of it, but complete understanding of the words still elude me.

a smile forms however, before I called out with arms wide to the small Grass-type. "You angry you didn't get a hug?"

He gave a surprised look, he didn't move for awhile, and my arms started to ache again.

"Hehehe, my arms are getting kinda tired here. I guess the others won't mind a secon-oof!" I was cut off from my tease, as I felt one of my oldest friend's small figure barrel at me. I look down and chuckle as the usually calm, and stoic grass-type nuzzle me affectionately.

 _'I made them all worry'_ the thought came with a self-loathing tone. I did this, I made them all worried sick. But then a realization hit me. _'Shouldn't Bulbasaur be at the ranch?'_ I knew that if i was in any trouble, Bulbasaur would come to help with no hesitation. 'But he's also one of the slower members of the group, and so is Snorlax.' I can understand Sceptile and Infernape being with Pikachu, since they are two of my speed demons and elites.

 _'Then...'_ with a quick look around, I saw it. Above the tree-lines shown a windmill, a very familiar windmill, spinning around collecting whatever energy it can get from the wind. I turn my attention back to them, they were patiently staring, as if they knew, I was trying to connect the dots on where were are.

 _'Well they don't have to wait any longer'_ I should have recognized this place immediately, looking at it clearly this is my Pokemon's meeting spot, where I play with them whenever I come home.

 _'I should have remembered what this place is damn it!'_

 ** _' It shouldn't surprise you, though. You are pretty neglectful, I actually expected this from a_** "trainer" ** _like you'_** I flinch from the words of the darker side of my mind.

 _'Great, he's awake'_ I complained mentally, while I can tune him out, his words stung me. It's bad enough that my physical state is less than desirable, but dealing with this side of me always leaves me mentally drained for some reason. And with that opening statement of his, it right at the center. _'What he-err, I-no, her? I'll just call him a he.'_ What he said made sense, Arceus I'd say it was accurate now that I think about it.

And that's what scare me.

 **"(Ash?)"**

 _'Huh?'_

My vision focused, and I see my Pokemon looking at me with concern. I visibly wince at Pikachu and Pidgeot's in particular. The former, knew what was going on in my head right now. And as for Pidgeot...

 _ **_"(Even** **I don't understand what this is, but when we...connected, I felt something that kept surfacing...I felt, depression Ash.)"_**_

Everything that happened earlier, really did happen...so that mean..that the connection I did with him was real.

 _'Can I do it again?'_ the thought came to me as I bore my eyes onto each of my Pokemon here.

 **"(Ash talk to us)"** It was Pidgeot who called out this time, He gave me a nod and a look. Now I'm not good at reading eyes, but I've always got the gist of what he and what the others are trying to say.

So I take action and close my eyes. **"(Ash?!)"** Pikachu calls out, but I hear a ruffle of feathers and after that, my partner turned silent.

No everything turned silent, I didn't feel Snorlax's stomach move up and down from breathing, I didn't feel the warmth from Infernape's flame, nor did I feel the weight of the two small pokemon at my lap. ' _What happened? I was trying to connect with them, this didn't happen with Pidgeot.'_

Everything was numb, like I didn't have a body anymore. But suddenly I heard it.

 ** _*BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP*_**

 _'A heartbeat?'_ Recognizing the sound, it grew louder and louder, all the while my sense of touch returned and I lurch in pain as my chest felt as if it was pounded by a hammer.

 ** _*BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!*_** ** _*BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!*_**

My heart was beating like a jackhammer! It felt like an eternity, before it started to slow down, it slowed and gradually kept getting slower.

Before it stopped.

 _'Am I dead?'_ I shook away the thought as I felt death before, or rather I know the feeling of your spirit being taken of your body. So no I couldn't be dead.

Curiosity got to me, making me open my eyes, they widen in shock however as everything around me was nothing but darkness. "W-where!?.." I was shocked, where am I? I calmed my self down, only to realize that my heart hasn't acted up.

I don't know what's scarier anymore. My heart going flat or my lack of reaction and care for that happening. shaking my head I focused and tried to look for something, anything. But sadly it was all for not.

Darkness, as far as the eye can see and then some, nothing but the inky black. The only indicator that I know I have my eyes open was the fact I feel my lids up. That and this sudden flash of light that momentarily blinded me.

"GAH!" I yell in alarm, as it dimmed I looked again. And this time, my heart did act up.

 ** _*BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP*_**

"Wait...that's..not mine..?!" The heart beat, or rather heart beats weren't mine. It belonged to these floating hearts in front of me. All of them were placed right where my Pokemon were placed, Two on my lap, one on my right, two on the left, all of them had these lines, coming from their cores and each had a path leading to me.

Looking down, all of them were attached to my chest, just right where my heart is. I noticed that there was another line, tracing it's line I saw another heart behind me.

"Just..what is-!" I was cut-off as a light came alive from my chest. the hearts responded in kind I was blinded once again and unlike the first flashes, they didn't stop, then more hearts appeared and they as well got brighter and brighter. Until everything was white, and suddenly.

I could feel again, I felt everything, even parts that aren't mine. New feeling coming from different minds, different emotions from different hearts.

I felt it **ALL!**

 **"(He's back!)"** My eyes snap wide open.

I'm back at the ranch, I'm back with my Pokemon. With a glance I can see that everyone, every one of my Pokemon are here, all showing expressions of concern and worry.

 **"(Ash are you okay?)"** I turn my attention to my Starter, my friend, my brother. My eyes shift to Pidgeot, who was looking back at me, before he smiled and gave a nod. I had done it, I did it.

 **"(Ash speak to me?)"** My starter asked. So I obliged, I asked the thing that's been bothering me ever since Pikachu, ran off.

"Are you still mad about earlier?" He looked a bit startled, before he shook his head a little.

 **"(No, I'm not. But listen that's what we need to talk about right now.)"** _'so this is what he sounds like in human language'_ to be honest I expected something...I don't know, squeakier?

"What do you want to know" I answered.

" **(Ash it's been a tough year of travelling, sure that win was almost ours but please...You don't have to give up.)"** he teared up a bit. _'He still hasn't noticed'_ I chuckled mentally, and here I thought I was dense, but then again he is sad. I could feel it rolling in waves

"How can I not feel this way, buddy. this is the 4th major league and we're still not good enough, I'm still not good enough" I replied despondently. he looked furious with that reply, as did some of my other, overly-affectionate Pokemon, the others however have their eyebrows raised as they finally realized something.

 **"(Sto-!..!?)"** he stopped mid-response. _'So he finally noticed...'_

 **"(You answered back...)"** he stated breathless and in disbelief.

"Ugh...yeah I did, isn't it common courtesy to do so?" I decided to joke around a bit.

 **"(Y-you understood what I said?)"** if this wasn't so serious I'd have probably laugh right now. he took a small step back, as that happened I couldn't help but hear my other Pokemon whispering, not to silently.

 **"(Ashy can understand us?!)"**

 **"(He knows what courtesy means?)"**

 **"(S'o w'at d'us d'is Kurt'sy mean anyhow?)"**

I looked back to Pidgeot, who was giving small chuckles at everyone's reaction. He noticed my stare, and decided to finally speak up.

 **"(So you did it, to be honest i didn't think you'd be able to do it again so soon)"** everyone seemed a bit surprised, no doubt even more questions are raised in their heads.

"I almost passed out actually." I said sheepishly, and now he has a worried expression, though now I can feel it again, his emotions as well as everyone else's.

I did it. I used the Bond once more. Turning back to my Starter, he looked at me with so many questions reflecting off his face. And so I think it's best I start this, and thanks to the Bond, it would help us to finally communicate.

"So, now that I can understand you, let's do it." i gave a small smile, small, yes. But it was genuine, something I had a hard time showing earlier, I'm happy that an old dream of being able to understand Pokemon, has partially come true.

It's gonna be another long, and emotional day isn't it? But hopefully with this, I can finally give an overdue apology. And maybe...

 ** _'YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME!'_**

 _'Just maybe,...they'll save me again.'_

"Let's talk."

* * *

 **A/N: And Happy Easter to you! I have nothing else to say but sorry for not being able to post this in February. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't thank you enough for liking it, if you didn't them I apologize.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Hope you guys loved it! I will see you all later when I can!**

 **Please leave a review, they're life savers when you least expect it xD**

 **EmperorSnorlax out. PEACE! *EmperorSnorlax used Dig***

 **(Date of creation: March 31 2018. 23:46)**


	7. Start the healing, scattered family

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N:** **What up! EmperorSnorlax back once more! Truth to be told I had a helluva writer's block for this chapter. I mean For the whole month of April was filled with me looking for inspiration for this chapter, cause after reading all your reviews, It really pumped me up do more, only my stupid head couldn't form one brilliant scene, it's like I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to write it out T-T it was one hell of a struggle. I hope you guys like it though.**

 **Oh and heads up whenever I put in 'Kanto group'. Snorlax is included among them, seeing as he's the sole orange island caught pokemon on the group (for now) and it'd be a hassle to try and segregate him.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter happy reading!**

"Hi there!.!" - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _'Why is life so tiring.'_ \- thought, written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

 **"(Poffins are nice,)"** \- poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says.

 **"Dark Pulse"** -Pokemon moves

 ** _*"Charicific Valley"*_** \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 __"Why I outta! "__ \- Memories/Flashback

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But if did, I'd employ every fanfic author who did Pokemon justice and hire them as writers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Start the healing, scattered family.**

 **(3rd person pov)**

"Let's talk."

As those words came out, it had the opposite effect of what they wanted. All was silent, both trainer and pokemon. They really didn't know how to start this, despite being so determined earlier. There was an odd ticking of a clock within their minds, moments passed eating away their previous resolve.

 ** _'(So what now? You've come this far, you got him back, he's right there.)'_** the yellow starter's conscience comes to push him forward, but he hesitates. He stares upon his trainer, who waits for them patiently. His eyes are dull, and his smile was impassive, he looks older, his boyish looks are warped by the toll this...depression has on him.

"So, guess I should start it huh?..." Ash notices his Pokemon's struggle on starting this much needed talk, he chuckles inwardly. _'The roles are switched this time...'_

That seemed okay to the group, as they all unknowingly took a huge mental sigh of relief.

"I'm a horrible trainer." as soon as he said those words, they were frozen in shock. Did they hear him right? They knew his insecurities are stemmed from the losses these past five years. But why would he go too far as to say that?

 **"(You're not!)"**

 **"(Now wha' in ta'rnatio'n are' you ta'lkin about!?)"**

 **"(I disagree!)"**

 **"(Ashy how could you say that?!)"**

 **"(Yo'! what a're ya' sayin' righ' now? o'f cour'se you'r no't!)"**

 **"(You've been nothing but the best! Why would you say such a thing?!)"** everyone voiced out their variance to his words, except two.

Pikachu raised a paw, the appendage jolted with a spark that got everyone's attention. They quieted down, before the yellow mouse spoke aloud. **"(What do you mean by that? In all our 5 years together not once have you shown to be as such, so what do you mean?)"**

Ash stared at his number one partner, the young man's face was contemplative before he, much to their surprise and worry, began to chuckle out loud.

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious..." he moved to get off of his behemoth of a pokemon, the two Mon's on his lap sensed what he was doing and got off of his lap, much to his convenience.

 **"(Ash...?)"** his starter called out, but he didn't respond.

He felt all of their eyes on him, as he trudged to a nearby rock, big enough for him to sit on. The rest unanimously followed, when was already seated they all positioned themselves to face him, surrounding the rock he sat upon.

He was silent for awhile, but to the groups relief he finally spoke.

"I keep leaving you all here." his head was lowered, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Every new region, all I ever brought with me was Pikachu, not once did I think of bringing some of you with me. I rarely rotate you guys, back in Johto it was okay, we were still a small family. But as we grew...I feel like I'm leaving you behind...I DID leave you behind" fists were clenched so hard they almost bled again, thankfully he was still a bit feeble.

He raised his head and met their gazes, his conflicted, guilty and despondent eyes bore unto their's. Some of them flinched, not used to seeing such emotions reflect on the eyes of their Trainer.

"Sceptile, Quilava all your new moves are self-taught. Kingler, you wrecked an entire team by yourself, but only because you were training alone here in the ranch as a Krabby. Totodile, until now you're still at the same level as you were after my journey in Johto, Gliscor, you got stronger through McCann's training, not mine. Pidgeot...I left you in the forest with a promising that I'll come back...two years past and the only reason I did come back because I was in trouble and you were passing by..." he faltered tears blurred his vision but he didn't dare break his gaze. They needed to see him as he is right now, he would be true and show them his sorrow, as they showed him their's.

And in doing so, broke their hearts.

Especially the Pokemon mentioned.

 **"(Ash, we did all of that to make you proud of us.)"** Gliscor reiterated, gaining nods from the others.

 **"(She's ri'ght, we did'n wan't tu'h be a burd'n when you fin'ally called f'er us.)"** Sceptile backed up Gliscor's words.

"But that's the point, you shouldn't have to feel that way! It was my job to make sure that all of you are at your peak, at your happiest. A Trainer and their Pokemon become stronger **TOGETHER** , yet I was playing favorites...No, I was being an idiot I kept bringing only Pikachu because I wanted to experience the feeling of a Blank slate..." his voice was venomous, heavily coated by self-loathing.

"To relive the start of my first journey once more...I was that selfish, I was that delusional." his voice was now soft, but still dripping with shame and guilt. When they all felt the depression through the bond, they didn't think it would be this much, even Pidgeot was surprised it. _**'(I guess, it was only the surface of it huh...)**_ ' the avian thought as he recalled the first time he felt it through the bond.

Pikachu was conflicted, now that he thought about it. It was biased and irresponsible of Ash, to keep only him whilst leaving the rest. He didn't know what to say, as his own guilt flared, kicking himself for being caught in those moments as well. ** _'(I took his attention away from them...)'_** came a traitorous thought, 'till he shook his head and pushed the thought away.

 **"(Be as it may Ash-**

"I'm the burden, not you guys...it's me who's been dragging you all down." Ash interrupted, his voice resigned, the tears he shed dried up making his eyes puffy and red but he still didn't break his gaze from theirs.

"At this point, I don't even know what to do anymore..." It was a big world, he knew that he hasn't even grazed the surface of what this world has to offer. But he can't help but be afraid right now...If he keeps going at the pace he's going, he'd just disappoint everyone, disappoint his mother, his friends, his pokemon, his...

_ _"Got ya!" a boy, 3 years of age was clinging on to his catch. **"(Yeah. yeah. You got me, good job kid.)"** the Pokemon was a Pikachu bigger than his average size, he rolled his eyes affectionately at the toddler. "Heheheheh" The boy however snuggled himself into the mouse's yellow fur, falling backward unto the soft ground. **"(Ok, Ash you can let go now.)"** he struggled, but not so much, the yellow mouse didn't have the heart to stop his charge from having fun._

 ** _"(Pffft! heheh)"_** _the Pikachu twitched in annoyance, he turned and saw HIM there._

 _ **"(Not. ONE. word)"** the yellow mouse glared at his co-babysitter.  
_

 ** _"(I don't know, you guys look soooo adorable)"_** _Venasaur taunted, though he took a very fond glance at the young Ash._

 ** _"(Saur, I swear to Arceus that I will murder you.)"_** _his yellow fur almost looked orange, as he turned flushed with embarrassment_

 ** _"(Is the tough guy finally getting soft.)"_**

 ** _"(YOU!-)"_** _"Ash!?' both Pokemon stopped as the heard their master call out to his son._

 _"I'm here papa!" the young toddler responded, and in no time, a man in his late twenties came, he was at a respectable 5'11 feet he wore a red and white cap that covered his own, raven colored locks, he was dressed in a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, a black undershirt, slightly faded form-fitting jeans with black, red and white running shoes. "There you are son..."_

He was brought back to reality when he felt a presence on his hand. turning to look at what it was, he meets the gaze of his youngest Pokemon. His puffy, and reddened brown eyes, were met with the little dragon's concerned onyx ones.

 **"(Ash...)"** the little dragon couldn't say anything else. Try as he might, he was still young, too young for this kind of emotional conflict. he was scared, he was confused. But damn everything if he wasn't going to at least try to help. Ash was his trainer too.

"Do you think it's time we stop this charade? Time to face it and..." he couldn't say it, even at his lowest, Ash Ketchum refused to say it out loud.

"Cause no matter how hard we try...It keeps ending up as a waste, waste of time, waste of energy, a waste of your potential." They were silent, but inside they were sad for him, angry at him for such thoughts. They wanted to knock him back to his senses, but they needed him to let this out, they could feel it, minute by minute as this dragged on his inner most feelings, through the bond they felt it all.

"The blood and tears we shed during training." the creation of the Counter-shield, Swellow's Thunder armor, the Swallow power up Torterra used as a Grotle **(1)** , Gliscor learning to ride the winds with McCan, Buizel learning his Ice punch, Infernape gaining control of his Blaze ability.

"The Insults..."

 __"That you, want me to watch you lose"__

 __"You're the fourth to leave home, but you're dead last as a Trainer"__

 __"The Pikachu again. I feel sorry for it, being raised by such a weak Pokemon Trainer."__

"The friends who left..."

 _ ***Butterfree looks back towards Ash, his red eyes were tearful as he cried his last farewell to his trainer, before disappearing from view, alongside his new mate.***_

 _ ***"See ya" with a thumbs up, and a smile, he watched Lapras leave toward her Mother. he watched Mother and Daughter cuddle each other, finally happy to be reunited.***_

"The friends I left behind."

 _ ***"we'll be back, as soon as we get Professor Oak's Pokeball" Pidgeot responded with a squawk of good luck to them, before leading the Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's back to the forest.***_

 _ ***Hands interwoven, he and Primeape held each others gaze, joy and pride came from him as thanks and respect came from the violent ape. turning to Anthony he asked and pleaded for Primeape's well being, before he left with Brock and Misty in tow."***_

"I'm lucky...lucky to have you guys, to call you my Pokemon, my family...but it's me who's dragging you all down." At this point Torkoal had already made a puddle of his tears as he silently bawled his eyes out, same with Bayleef. Donphan teared heavily, Ash was the one who hatched him, it all essence Ash was his father, and that made it hard for the Ground-type to listen to this, Gible and Glalie, were both caught in their toddler-like years, they see Ash the same a Donphan does.

"I'm...the burden, the idiot, the worst." he finally breaks away from their stare, head hung low. He'd done it, he'd gotten it out of his chest, it lifted some weight off of him, but it didn't make him that much better. The despair was still there, so were his doubts. _**'FAILURE! THE WORST! THE WORST!'**_

 _'He's still there...'_ This time it wasn't just him who heard the voice, through the bond they felt the dark presence and heard it's words of contempt and mockery. They didn't like it, heck the younger ones shivered in fear. Pidgeot was sweating bullets, the amount of despair and self-loathing was palpable, almost suffocating even.

 **"(Shut up...)"** A growl resounded within the group, making Ash snap his head toward it, the temperature rose, all eyes are now on the Fire monkey.

"Wha-"

 **"(I SAID SHUT UP!)"** He cut his trainer off, fists clenched, flame flickering wildly. he stalked closer, neither menacing nor comforting.

 **"(Infernape...?)"** The yellow mouse stood, questioning his junior's action, but opted to watch. Unknowingly correlating with the more mature member's decision.

 **"(What makes this loss any different from our past ones?)"**

"I don't...understand...?"

 **"(We lost yeah, but what's so different from our previous ones? nothing, nothing makes this different, we lost to a Powerful trainer? Then what was Paul? a greenhorn? Paul put us into the ringer more than this Tobias guy did. Lake Acuity and Lady Uxie was our witness.)"** Ash couldn't refute that claim, he was right. When it comes down to it, Paul was the real threat, the real Rival.

 **"(I may not have been with you for that long. I don't know how many battle you've gone through, how much of those were losses, I can see where you're coming from. It really felt like it was THE year, that Sinnoh was gonna be the league that would be the first step to our dream.)"**

 **"(But you're wrong when you say that you're the burden.)"**

 **"(No one could bring out our true potential as well as you have, no one would care for us as you had done, no one would have loved us as great as you have. Only you would pick up the broken and fix them, only you would accept the irregular, only you would train the weak, and make them strong.)"**

 **"(Wasn't it you who said, we'd grow strong together? How can we do that if you're thinking of quitting, thinking of pushing us away.)"**

"I don't deserve you guys...You'd be better off wi- **"(NO WE WOULDN'T!)"** cut off yet again, he was shocked to see the fire monkey shedding tears, tears for him.

 **"(Ash, haven't you been listening to me? We don't want anyone else, we don't need anyone else...it was YOU who saved us in our darkest moments. YOU are family, YOU made us into a family...** **I think-No, I know I speak for all, when I say that you're the best trainer all of us could ever have.)"**

Stunned speechless, all Ash could do was gape at his Sinnoh powerhouse, looking at the rest they all nodded and agreed with Infernape.

 **"(He's right...even when you left, I had always saw you as family. Ash back in our journey it was me who gave the least wins, heck I barely won anything back then...But it was fine, I was okay, because I had a caring Trainer, a trainer who would give you the option of what you want, a trainer who would step down, and let you free if you choose to be.)"** Pidgeot voiced out, backing up Infernape.

"But...I forgot about you...?" voice soft, and questioning, he and the rest were now drawn to the eldest avian among them, wanting to hear his words.

 **"(I can't say it didn't hurt, but even so I could never stop wanting to be with you again. You didn't do it out of spite, nor did you do it with the intention of abandoning me.)"**

 **"(If you were willing to let Charizard, in all his big-headedness stay with the team, despite his violent and rude behavior toward you. You were not willing to give up on him, Bulbasaur told me about his change, and I knew you'd finally get through to him.)"** Bulbasaur in all his sternness, couldn't help but let out an amused snort at the word used to describe Charizard.

 **"(Back at the Sanador's, you admitted to your mistake, you begged to be forgiven, not to save face, but to preserve our bond. You also said you'd understand if I wouldn't, you were willing to leave if I had shown any signs of discomfort around you. You wanted me back, but if I had wanted you away you would gladly, maybe even sadly do so, just so I would be happy.)"**

 **"(But I chose to come back Ash, for you. Because I said we'd work this out, we shook on it remember? I'd meet you halfway. And it seems I'm not the only who wants to do the same.)"** everyone took their own steps forward. Pidgeot and Infernape's words encouraging them, to vocalize their own thoughts to their Trainer. And unknown to Ash, the more he hears, the more the voice starts quieten.

 **"(A'h a'lmost got ya' ki'lled when A'h e'volv'd, A'h cou'dn't use ma'h moves, A'h was so lost wid'in th'a h'eart brea'k, A'h almost lost ya'. But you neva' thou'ht low o'f me. Instead you' hel'ped me mo've on from 'er.)"** Sceptile sent a fond smile at Ash. His eyes shone with the respect and love he carried for his trainer.

 **"(Chewy-Ashy never gave up when I was learning Draco Meteor! even when it looked like I was hopeless, it was you who didn't give up on me!)"** Gible took his attention, jumping up and down trying to get on the young man's lap, exclaiming his own experience with Ash.

 **"(Back then after my evolution, when you told me to go away. where** **most trainers would just be glad to have me gone.** **You were sorry, so sorry that you looked for me, that you still stayed no matter how many times I hit you with my leaf. You never got angry at me, you even saved me from Team Rocket.)"** A vine wrapped around his wrist, in a soft and affectionate manner. Forcing him to meet eyes with his Bayleef, whose pale yellow skin turned into a a shade of red not unlike a Charmeleon's.

 **"(When I was still a Phanpy, I didn't listen to you, heck I left you. But still you saved me from Team Rocket and from drowning in a river.)"** Donphan stamped the ground bashfully, sheepish from his memories as a hatchling.

 **"(I was afraid of heights. Like could I get anymore pathetic besides being the flocks runt. Yet you...you showed me that I could be strong, that I could be like-No, better than my former flock leader. You made me experience flying. You made a dunce like me, feel welcomed to a family that doesn't care if you're the talentless one...)"** Gliscor tearfully sobbed out, but she met his gaze with admiration and a look only a Daughter can give to her Father.

 **"(I was shy, too shy. I always felt like I was disappointing because it looked so pathetic. a fire-type not able to use his fire heritage...I thought you would abandon me. But you didn't you trained me. And now here I'am Strong, determined...and with Family.)"** Quilava voiced out, loud and proud, yet soft and soothing.

 **"(You keep proving me wrong. Back then the only Human I thought to be trustworthy was Melanie, to me trainers were scum. But bonding with you, meeting new friends, forming this family. It made me see that not all Trainers were scum, you've proved your love for us time and time again. In that Island of giant Pokemon, I had already assumed you abandoned us. but it turns out you were looking for us.)"** Bulbasaur grinned at him, the Seed pokemon was now on his lap, making Gible pout. But the way he sat, was exactly like that time he and the remaining Original 6 got trapped in that cave.

 **"(Back in my turf, when I was still leader of the Grimers. It was taboo, to show affection and care to our subordinates. I never wanted to take over back then, I just wanted friends, I wanted someone, anyone to care and love me back. But then I met you, I knew just by your eyes. That you would give me the companionship i had desired. And you did, you gave me all I could ask for and then some.)"** Muk revealed, gaining some surprised looks, but it didn't bother the living sludge as he gave his Trainer a hug.

 **"(Ya'r was a bit off ye'r rocker I'll admit. Bu't ti's be my oath as a Sail'r when aye sa'y da't when' ye defended me' honor as a Krabby to da' purple sweate'r it made me 'eart soar! I was da' runt, no train'r wanted da' runt. But' ye believed in me so much I just had to evo'lve fe'r you Cap'n!)"** Kingler snapped his large Pincer in the Kingler's language of respect and kinship.

 **"(I'm the laziest of the group. Heck at first I thought you'd want to be rid of me after my first feeding. But you kept me, and to my surprise you relied on me. You cheered me on, believed in me. I'm a lazy bum, but if it's you Ash, I'll gladly starve if it meant your life.)"** Snorlax nuzzled his head against his trainer's affectionately, though carefully enough as to not squish him.

 **"(You rescued me from a life of abuse. You saw worth in me, when most would see a lost cause. You helped me get rid of my fear of Zangoose, you helped me prove to Paul that I wasn't weak. At times I wished that it was you who found me instead of Paul. But sometimes, I'm glad he found me first. Because now that you're my Trainer, I can appreciate you better. I would gladly follow you to the ends of the earth, I will stay by you and I will give my all so you could reach your dream.)"** Infernape came up and gave a warm grin, he looked at Ash with the utmost of adoration and respect. Through the Bond Ash felt the fire monkey's loyalty and faith towards him. Not only that, as the remaining Pokemon say their devotion to him, he felt their feelings.

The Loyalty, Faith, Respect, Adoration...The _**Love**_

All of it was directed at him, even with all the truths of his misdeeds as a trainer they still love him...How, he, he couldn't understand. It seems that his confusion leaked into the Bond as they all felt a twinge of annoyance at their Trainer's clueless nature.

 **"(Honestly. You want to know why we feel that way? why we're doing this?)"** Pidgeot questioned in an exasperated, but amused tone.

"I think I can take a guess?" Ash replied meekly, overwhelmed by the warmth he feels from the bond.

 **"(We care for you, you idiot. What we're doing right now, what we're feeling right now. You did the same thing to us as well.)"** Bulbasaur chimed in, eyes rolled in good nature. He could feel the depression silence, it wasn't gone but it was flattened and pushed back. The seed pokemon was sure that they wouldn't feel it's presence for awhile.

 **"(You always see the good in us, you forgave us from the past mistakes we made. Infernape was right when he said that, you are the best trainer we could ask for. And I should know...)"** memory upon memory surfaced within the yellow mouse's mind.

 ** _..._**

 __"Pikachu this can't..happen" sad and shamed, it was a contrast to the cocky tone this human had used before. **'(Why...does this human care so much?)'** He took something out. It was his Pokeball. No way, never in a million years!_

 _"Pikachu, get inside." **'(no...)'** "I know you're afraid of going in there..." **'(Damn straight)'** "But maybe if you're inside I can save you!" **'(...Save me..? what?)'** The yellow mouse didn't know if he heard him right, why? just...why? _

_"Please Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside! and maybe..after that...Just trust me!" '(You don't sound too confident there. hehehe)" a ruse to hide his fear. But he was shocked once again when he set the sphere down and stood up. He limped a bit before all he could see was the human's back. **'(What is he..?)'**_

 _"Spearows! Do you know who I'am!? I'am Ash from the town of pallet. I'am destined to be the world's number one Pokemon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you!"_

 _ **'(Is he for real?...does he intend to take them all on? why? why for him, he'd been nothing but horrible to the human, yet why was he protecting him!?)'** he struggles to get up, only able to perch himself by his elbow. He stares at the human, concern now replacing the confusion from the human **'(No, Ash's actions.)'**_

 _"Pikachu! Go inside the Pokeball it's the only way!" like Distortion there is! **'(You...you would defend me...after all that. you'd let yourself be mauled by a flock Spearow, just...for...me?)'**_

 _"COME AND GET ME!" **'(NO!)'** With strength he never knew, he possessed. he rose from the ground and rushed toward the selfless human who stood up for him. climbing over to his shoulder he leapt off, praying fro the lightning above to give him the strength to help Ash. To help..._

 ** _'(My Trainer!)'__**

 ** _..._**

 **"(Because no newbie Trainer would shield a disobedient Pikachu from an angry flock of Spearow, no trainer would take back a Pokemon who just attacked, amnesia or not, no trainer would willingly die to stop Pokemon fighting each other to the death...Not like you. )"** Pikachu finished off with a smile. His teary eyes met with his Trainer's watery one's. Ash couldn't take it, he couldn't stop himself. The tears fell at a rapid pace as he reached out with his arms wide open, they all understood as they closed in on him.

The smaller ones jumped on his lap, with Pikachu taking his usual spot at his shoulder. He held them close, and they held on to him, he can feel them physically and mentally. Their warmth envelops his battered and healing body, giving him the sense of security and love through the bond they share. Together they embraced their trainer, as he reveled in their presence.

They loved him, they forgave him and wanted him to be with them. Just like... _'I did with them'_ this was his family, they would never part from each other.

 _'I'll never give this up.'_

 ** _'(And we'll never give you up.)'_**

 _'Charizard, Butterfree, Squirtle, Primeape, Lapras...can you feel me through our Bond?'_

 ***Meanwhile***

 **Charicific Valley**

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Winner, and still holder for the Title of Delta rank! Ariz!"

 **"(ARIZ! ARIZ! ARIZ! ARIZ! ARIZ!)"**

All around were Charizards placed in a faux stone arena, all of them cheering as the battle has ended and a winner has risen. A Charizard of 7'3 feet, his stomach was slightly less rotund, his wingspan larger than most of the present Charizards. His cerulean eyes, blazed like an inferno, he had a few scratches some parts were bleeding slightly, and yet this Charizard still stood tall and proud. Exhaling a puff of smoke, he inhaled and...

 ** _*RrRraAaAaAaAaWwWwWrRrR!*_**

His roar of triumph echoed around the the whole valley, eliciting the rest to roar with him, their Delta had proven himself yet again. The Charizard stopped and turned towards someone a approaching him. A human female with green hair, their caretaker and guardian, Liza.

"You've done well Ariz, not only did protect your title of Delta for a six months, you did it just after you escalated from your Title as Epsilon. As per tradition, you now have right to challenge Iza, for the Title of Gamma." Ariz nodded toward Liza, before he met eyes with his soon to be opponent., another Charizard a whole 5 inches shorter than him, but Iza was the fastest Charizard in the valley. Ariz nodded his head in respect and greeting towards the Gamma holder, to which Iza returned.

 **"(It'll be nice to see how much you've grown Ariz.)"** Iza remarked, taunting the younger Charizard.

 **"(I won't lose like last year, Iza. I intend on taking that title.)"** Ariz responded with a bloodthirsty grin.

 **"(I'd LOVE to see you try and catch up with me.)"** Iza increased the volume of his mocking tone, it was all in good nature, seeing as it was how Charizards naturally act. But these two were that damn powerful enough to send shivers down, the lower ranking Charizards' spines.

 **"(After the weeks done, it'll be you who needs to catch up to me.)"** Ariz returned it full force, already in a battle stance.

 **"(This'll be good...)"** Iza set down on his own stance as well. But with a warning roar from the Alpha, they both relaxed from their stances.

"That's enough, as per tradition you both have the remainder or the week to rest and prepare for the Title battle, which like always will be held at the dawn of the new week. You can all go and resume you training." Liza announced as she came between the two orange dragon-like Pokemon

Most of the Charizards did as told and went off to resume their training, Iza followed as well, but not before sending a challenging smirk towards Ariz. To which Ariz responded with a flex of his claws. Everyone was gone, except for Ariz, Liza, the Beta and the Challenger who Ariz beat, the Epsilon title holder.

Ariz made his way toward his beaten foe, who had finally set himself into a sitting position. Both Liza and the Beta, came to the Epsilon as well, though they were taking their time talking to eachother

 **"(You alright there old timer?)"** Ariz teased, as he stood right next to the Epsilon title holder, who shot the younger Charizard a glare, though it was half meant.

 **"(Heh, I'll admit you got me good Ariz, but as the humans would say 'tis but a scratch.)"** He boasted, to hide the stinging pain he's feeling right now.

 **"(Just don't hurt yourself on the way back to your place, Harz.)"** Harz noticed the hint of concern in Ariz's gruff voice. Making the older Charizard grin teasingly.

 **"(Getting soft on us youngling?)"** Ariz scoffed, and turned away from the older Charizard, eliciting a chuckle from him

 **"(I could have left you crippled and you know it.)"** he responded with a growl.

 **"(And you would have, so what was it?)"** no fear not even a hint of it, surfaced on Harz's face.

 **"(Hmmm?)"**

 **"(What was it that got you so distracted during the fight?)"** Harz was now using his tail as a stand to lean on. his left knee propped up, with his left arm on it. He let out a yawn, exhaustion already replacing the adrenaline of battle in his system.

 **"(What makes you say that I was distracted?)"** Ariz asked, curious as to why Harz would ask that.

 **"(It's obvious that something was wrong with you. Like you said, you could cripple me, and I believe you can, heck I thought you would. Yet you faltered whenever the opportunity presented itself. You didn't falter out of mercy or pity, you faltered because you were distracted, so what was it?)"** Charizard broke out in cold sweat. He didn't think that anyone would notice his distracted had underestimated Harz's observational skills.

 **"(Even if there was something bothering me, why should I tell you)"** He tried to deny it again. It was too personal for him to say. And he learned that in here, in this valley. That anything personal leaked, would be used as a weapon.

 **"(It's about that human of your's wasn't it.)" _'(Damn it!)'_**

 **"(...)"**

 **"(I'll never understand you and that human...though what's it like? to be bonded with a human? I mean it's obvious that while you do want to be the best, all of this is for him isn't it?)"**

 **"(Ariz?)"** The Beta, Charla called out his name in concern. She and Liza were already there, The former was sending a worried look to Ariz, while the latter noticed the air between the two males. It wasn't hostile or malicious, just cold and...interrogative.

 **"(...I need some time to myself.)"** He couldn't look at her right now, not with his mind clouded by these thoughts. He stalked off, tuning out their questions. With a mighty flap of his wings he took off on his own, "Ariz!?" he kicked up his speed and in no time he had landed in the far end of the valley, where a huge drop was. This was his spot, a territory he claimed after his first few battle within the valley.

 _ ***TUG* *BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!***_

This feeling...it surfaced last night, he was getting ready for his battle, but then suddenly... _ **Pain, Fear...Depression?** _ He felt stings of pain in different part of his body, it didn't hurt but how did that happen. What's confusing was during the battle, new emotions, emotions not his own surface within him.

Doubt, Resignation, Determination, Acceptance, Adoration, Love. It was all so distracting as each of those emotions tamed his battle lust. All he knew, was that these feelings didn't come from him, it came from somewhere else.

Some where...at home.

 _ ***TUG* *BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!***_

This feeling...inside of him, calling, yearning.

 _'Charizard...can you feel me through our Bond?'_ the question lingers in the air, or is was it him mind?

 **"(Ash...is that you?)"** he asked, but nobody answered. He is too far away, too out of reach. And yet, he can still feel him, his presence. How has he been? Why did this suddenly turn up? How was Ash. He didn't get any answers...

But come the new week, after he claims the title of Gamma he'll head home...

To Kanto.

To Pallet.

To Ash.

 **Route 13 Forest**

In this side of Kanto it was way too early for any of the Forest's inhabitants to wake up, Sentrets and Furrets still in their burrows, Kakunas and Weedles sleeping soundly while the Beedrills watch over them. Same could be said about the Butterfree's as they watch the sleeping Caterpies and Metapods.

And speaking of Butterfrees...

 **"(Dear are you alright?)"** a pink Butterfree wipes the small dust off her eyes. Her voice was filled with concerned curiosity. Right in next to her, dutifully watching their eggs and two Metapods, was her Mate. He was the same as any other Butterfree, apart from his larger than average wingspan, his claws were slightly bigger and sharper, his eyes held a steely concentrated gaze.

What really set him apart though, was the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

 **"(I'm fine, go back to sleep.)"** He reassured his mate, but she didn't look convinced. He sighed he could never fool her not in their 4 years together. She moved away from their 'bed' and sat next to him, just in front of the eggs.

 **"(Don't worry I'll keep watch of the eggs. Won't be long for Tap and Met to wake up, and then I can enjoy dream land with you.)"** He said with assurance. all the while holding her claw. It was true though, whenever his two Metapod's wake up they take their father's shift of egg watch, giving him his much needed rest.

 **"(If you say so.)"** it's not that she didn't care. It's that she knew that he wouldn't say anything, not until he's figured things for himself, he wants to be sure before giving things away. That and it's way too early in the morning, she turned her attention to their eggs. Five beautiful eggs, their 2nd batch. Their first batch was a healthy group of six, four of them have already evolved and have went off on their own, it won't be long until Tap and Met evolve and join their siblings in the outside world.

 **"(Just know...that I'll be here to listen, you know that right?)"** she didn't need to look at him to know that he flinched.

 **"(Guess I can't hide anything from you huh?)"** he chuckled, how he loved her so much. When they first met, it was love at first sight...for him that is. it wasn't until he showed his battling prowess did she see him as a good candidate for a mate. Though it wasn't all happily ever-after.

 **"(It's the wife's job to know everything about their husband. Arceus knows how forgetful you males are~)"** she teased.

 **"(I know, I know, you do such a good job at it too.)"** he nuzzles against her lovingly, and she returns it with the same amount of love.

 **"(Goodnight, I love you)"** She presses her forehead on his, 4 years together and still strong. She intertwines her fangs with his, the Butterfree's version of a kiss.

 **"(I love you too, Goodnight dear.)"** he reciprocates, moments later they break away. she heads back to their 'bed' and he stays and finds comfort from her lingering scent.

He didn't mean to worry her, but with his mind feeling the wave upon wave of emotions earlier. She felt his confusion, heck she might have felt those emotions that surfaced. He knew about the Aura bond, when he was still a Caterpie his father told him about the Arbore near Pallet town. Of course he knew what he's feeling now weren't his

 _'...Butterfree...can you feel me through our Bond?'_

 _ **'(So you're back home again...how are you? I wonder, how you'd react to being an uncle, hehehe)'**_

He's glad...and a scared. Glad that his trainer didn't forget him, that their bond was still there. But...the depression, that's what he was afraid of. Why would his Trainer be depressed? Then he felt the surges of pain, he knew that his trainer was attacked, he was healing but the pain was still noticeable. And then...warmth, warmth that seemed to quell the depression down. The group has grown, he was proud of Ash, he wanted to say it personally...but.

He looked closely as the sun rose and it's ray entered the passage way of his tree nest. It hit his eggs and despite the thick coloration of the shells, he could still see outlines...the out lines of his children. **_'(Our children.)'_**

 ** _'(I can't leave...I'm sorry.)'_**

 **Vermilion city, Fire dept.**

 **"(Great job last night boys, great job!)"** praised a Squirtle, who was significantly taller than the other Squirtles. He like the other four tiny turtle pokemon, wore an open, black hakama, it had a white stripe at the sleeves and at the flaps of the hakama, a white circle at the back and a white line going over the back to the front. This Squirtle also wore, triangular, black tinted sunglasses.

 **"(We wouldn't have done it without your Leadership Boss!)"** cheered another Squirtle, he wore circular, blue-tinted sunglasses instead like the other members.

 **"(Yeah!)"** agreed a Squirtle, holding a pole with their banner on it.

 **"(The Squirtle Squad, remains top fire fighters only 'cause of you Boss!)"** exclaimed the one near to the leader.

 **"(You guys, you're all capable on yo' own.)"** Squirtle felt smug, but he can't take all the credit. They all worked hard in his years of absence.

 **"(We know, Boss it's just we're glad to have you leading us.)"** said the calm one of the squad.

 **"(Yeah, when you left to train with Ash, we...felt I don't know directionless.)"** admitted the second in command. Squirtle felt touched of their need of him, and guilty of leaving them back them.

But make no mistake he didn't regret it.

 **"(It's why we were so happy when you stayed and helped the Squad.)"** they fell silent, as they walked along the Fire dept.'s hallways to their own room.

 **"(Jeez! you guys turned emotional.)"** he teased his squad with a mischievous grin, to which they responded with their own.

 **"(But I guess that's good, we ain't the heartless little Pranksters we used to be...)"** he reminisced those times, they were such Gangsters back then, looking back he couldn't believe he threatened to kill Misty.

 **"(Yeah I remember those days)"** mused the second in command, they fell back into a comfortable silence. Though in all actuality they were more tired than anything, training and putting out three fires was no walk in a park. And to top it all off the day hasn't even ended much less reach noon, there was gonna be more, and with a lightning type specialist for a Gym-leader, a crazy militant one at that. This was gonna be a long day.

 **"(Welp, time for our well deserved break.)"** The second in command suggested, the other three were all to happy to agree. More rest for them, more energy for later.

 **"(You guys go on ahead. I need to walk off this extra energy.)"** Squirtle laughed, he stretched to demonstrate his restlessness. The rest were stuck between awe and exasperation.

 **"(That's so like you Boss.)"**

 **"(Yeah! that training with Ash must've given you a major stamina boost!)"** fighting drake's Dragonite, Brandon's Ninjask and Solrock that's a training all on it's own.

 **"(Yeah, well I did need to face tough opponents, and I'm not exaggerating when I say they were Monsters in battle.)"** he couldn't help but brag to them, hey he may have matured (Yeah right) a bit but he was still the same awesome Mon he was.

 **"(G'night Boss!)"**

 **"(See ya' tomorrow!-err..I mean later Boss!)"**

 **"(I'm gonna be sore later...)"**

 **"(Pfft, lazy bum.)"**

As their voices vanish through the door, Squirtle was out in the corridor. His confident grin, was turned into a frown, as he adopted a more contemplative expression. He'd been hiding it last night and all morning, but he keeps feeling this tug from within. It weirded him out a bit.

Don't even get him started about the random emotions that keeps juggling in his head.

 _ ***TUG!* BA-DUMP!* *BA-DUMP!***_

The tiny turtle walked within the corridors, alone. His thoughts doubtful, but his heart knew. The question though was why would he sense **_THOSE_** kind of feeling from him of all humans...

And then...wramth, like all the negative vibes had gone and hid from this wonderful feeling of warmth.

 **"(Ash...just what in the Distortion world did you get yourself into?)"** he stopped, and conveniently it was in front of a window. The sun, as corny as it sounds was shining, it looked warm and bright. It almost looked like a physical embodiment of the positive emotions he felt surface.

Whatever his Trainer was going through, was far from over, despite it being gone. He knew it was just temporary.

 _'... ...Squirtle...can you feel me through our Bond?'_

 _ **'(I wonder if I can charade Jenny into sending me to the Prof's...)'**_ the Kanto water starter stalked off to the training grounds, Arceus knows his job was stressful.

 **Anthony's Gym.**

"Yo Champ! You ready to start the day!" Anthony slammed a door off it's hinges, this was where his star pupil resided as he only wanted to be in his Pokeball, when going to the Pokemon Center.

 **"(Always ready coach!)"** The Champ replied energetic and confident.

"The next P1 tournament is only 2 weeks away. You ready to take' em on Champ?" He asked Primeape, who came out of his hut, revealing his almost spiky fur, large biceps powerful legs, complimenting his larger 3'11 height, which made him bigger than his species average 3'3 height.

 **"(I'll knock'em out in no time flat!)"** He made boxing moves in the air, demonstrating his eagerness, making his Teacher laugh.

"That's the spirit, Champ! Gotta defend that P1 champion belt of yours, aight?" he patted him on the head, before heading to the gym's main ring.

 **"(You betcha'!)"** he agreed, following the man inside.

"Man you think you're Trainer's gonna stay for a bit longer this time to watch your battle?"

 **"(...He better...)"** he turned silent, Anthony cursed himself for that slip, and cursed Ash for not coming in person. Letters and souvenirs can only do so much...And yeah he taught Primeape to read, it helped the Champ calm down as he liked reciting the alphabets in his head.

"Cheer up! it's not like he forgot about you, remember his letters and gifts? I bet he'll drop everything just to watch your battle." it seemed to work, as Primeape's expression turned soft and less grumpy.

 **"(Yeah, he was always so caring...even to me, despite my attitude.)"**

"Though gotta admit he's gotten stronger, even that Pikachu of his, getting a draw with a Latios? that was Badass!" Anthony kept talking about the battle, but Primeape tuned him out. Lost in his thoughts

 ** _'(He's strong alright...strong...)'_** The usually upbeat violent ape, was silent. He had been feeling his presence a lot lately. It didn't help that he saw his trainer's Battle in the Sinnoh league.

He'll admit that the youngling he took in was damn powerful, but he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt though. The youngling was a Fire-type, but his actions and moves also point him to be a Fighting-type. But what really kicked him though was that the youngling, Infernape, was monkey-like.

Like him...

He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. **_'(He didn't replace me, he writes me letters.)'_ ** he chanted as a mantra every time he got insecure of Ash's lack of visits. He was distracted that day, he couldn't think straight to which led him to rampage in the gym.

Anthony, Arceus bless him, caught on. and gave Primeape a week off.

He took that week, and kept to himself. Thoughts against him, as his mind turned paranoid and started suggesting that Infernape was his replacement. He vehemently denied it and almost gone insane for being alone for a week.

But then a letter came for him...

Then all doubts turned null, all insecurities were crushed and all paranoia was eased.

 _ **_"(You idiot...*SOB!*)"**_ _Primeape knelt beside his hammock, clutched in his mitten-like paw was Ash's recent letter._

 _..._

 _Hey Primeape! I heard from Anthony you've been defending your P1 title, that's just awesome! You've gotten so strong I'm proud of you, you've come along way and have become much stronger. Maybe, if you finally get the official Title, maybe we can finally go on a journey, you can finally come home. Oh! and I have a new friend for you too, I'll introduce you guys when I get the chance, His name is Infernape, He's an ape-like Pokemon like you! I bet you guys would get along fine, he loves battling, training is his favorite pass time. It'd be awesome to see you guys spar!. heck I wouldn't be surprise to see him consider you as his brother. Anyways I'm almost heading home to Kanto, hope to see you again. Good luck buddy, don't give up. I believe you can do it._

 _Love, Ash._

 _..._

 ** _"(All this time...paranoid over nothing, he doesn't want to replace us...we still matter!)"_** _he stood up, more fired up than he ever was. He took a deep breath and yelled, yelled so loud, Arceus could have heard him._

 ** _"(I WON'T GIVE UP! I STILL MATTER! HE STILL CARES! YOU CAN'T SAY NOTHIN' ABOUT THAT!)"_**

 _It wasn't after a few moments did Anthony barged in, concerned and a little afraid. "Champ you alright?" he was surprised however as Primeape turned to him slowly._

 ** _"(More than alright.)"_** _his eyes were unyielding_ _, Anthony couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face, as he sensed his pupils fighting spirit thicken and manifest._

 ** _"(I'm Pumped up! let's do this!)"_** _bumping his fist against each other Anthony gave a smile, and went out, Primeape following immediately.__

Ash was right when he said that he and Infernape could probably turn inseparable, he could literally feel it, as the warmth of the rest of the Family enveloped the depressed presence Ash had, he felt the depression hide in the deeper part of his Trainers psyche, but it won't last. Not with such feelings like these defending the young trainer. Infernape's was the most prominent, he didn't know how he could differentiate them.

But he just knew that the one of the most prominent presence there was Infernape. And by Arceus he liked what he felt, respected it even. ** _'(He's gonna go far, but he's yet to use his full potential.)'_**

"Champ you alright there? It's training time!" Anthony's voice snaps him out of it, he sees his Teacher already in the ring, with his special boxing gloves at the ready.

"You ok, Primeape." concern was now evident in his tone, giving some warmth to Primeape.

He didn't answer only, crouching and then jumping high into the air, before landing in the ring in a crouch, a few feet away from Anthony.

He stood and slowly turned. Eyes focused, muscles tense, bumping his fist against each other, he gave a mighty screech.

 **"(READY!)"**

"Atta' Boy!"

He charged, he hit the gloves with such force and speed that would cripple a normal human, but Anthony, in all his body builder figure, stood strong.

"Come on! Show me the power of a P1 champ!" he shouted as an encouragement

 _ **'(I'll give you power)'**_ he attacked, harder, faster, stronger. The warmth of his family back in pallet still lingers within him.

 _'... ... ...Primeape..._ _...can you feel me through our Bond?'_ oh and that as well

 ** _'(I feel ya...And you best not give up, 'cause I ain't and if you even so much as dare...I'll leave the ring and kick some sense to your brain!.)'_** With a mighty punch he knocked Anthony out of the ring.

 **Sea between Kanto and Johto Borders.**

 **"(Daughter? are you well?)"** a Lapras appeared, she swam until she was beside another Lapras, that looked like her, though younger.

 **"(...I don't know to be honest...)"** The Daughter replied, her voice soft, but her tone was laced with confusion. She didn't understand, she was fine this morning. But then...those...emotions. the heartbeat...that presence, it was all him...

 **"(Are you home sick again?)"** Her mother asked amused but worried.

 **"(How can I be? I'm with you and my sisters why would I feel home sick?)"** She knew what her mother meant though, she can't help but feel that her mother was jealous of him. ** _'(Even from afar you make me laugh)'_** she did inwardly though.

 **"(As much as it irks me, your mind may say this is home. But we all know that your heart yearns to be with the Human boy again.)"** She declared exasperatedly but despite the tone, she was smiling.

 **"(...Ash.)"** The boy who took her in, who rescued her.

 **"(So he was in your mind.)"** she didn't ask, it was obvious. That and mothers just seem to know.

 _ **'(Not just my mind...but something else...something...deep.)'**_ The constant feel of a tug through her system, it alarmed her to say the least.

 **"(You could say that...)"** they were silent for a few moments, with the younger Lapras, staring off on to Kanto's sea borders. Just a few miles and she'd pass that border, and all that's left would be too follow this tug to the direction of her favorite human.

 **"(You miss him that much.)"** it wasn't a question, she knew the answer. She just wanted to hear her daughter admit it.

 **"(Mother, if you were in my position back then...Even you would miss him.)"** professed with confidence, making the older Dual-type to raise an eyebrow. Though Lapras explained further without looking at her.

 **"(He is more than just a human, he's caring, selfless and kind-hearted.)"** her words were full of adoration, wistful she was as she remembers her time with him. Her mother didn't respond, she figured she had rendered the older Lapras speechless by her words. Though, that wasn't the actual case...

 **"(Oh dear daughter, I'll always love you no matter what, but I don't think you can get away with Pokephillia~)"** ahh Motherly teasing, what else could be worse (Or embarrassing)

 **"(M-M-MOTHER!?)"** she let out an indignant yelp, sharply turning her head to her mother's laughing figure.

 **"(Oh I'm kidding, I'm kidding...)"** a new more comfortable silence enveloped them, Lapras' mother decided to wait for her daughter to speak, as the younger Lapras switched to gaze back to the Kanto sea border. She was ready to listen if her daughter wanted her to.

 **"(I...guess i'm just worried.)"** well that was faster than she expected.

 **"(Hmm?)"** she hummed in question, nudging her to say more.

 **"(Like I said he's selfless, to the point that he'd sacrifice his life. He helps people who he barely knows, and at times, he gets hurt. But he brushes it off, as long as he helped them.)"** it was like she was in a trance, a memory of a warm smile and joyful laugh, is all that dominates her wistful mind.

 **"(He didn't have to help me back then, he didn't have to accept me into the team, he didn't have to care for me, he didn't have to help you and our leader escape, he didn't have to release me back to you...)"** he wanted her to be happy, and she couldn't have been more grateful.

 **"(But he still did...released or not, I have, am, and always will be his Pokemon.)"** sensing her mothers confusion, she turned to her and set her gaze to meet with her mother's. The older Lapras saw the respect, fondness and loyalty her Daughter held for the human boy.

 **"(To him, his Pokemon are his friends, family even...and you never part from family.)"** her words were firm,filled with unwavering devotion...

 **"(...You sure you're not in love with him?)"** sputtering in shock Lapras did an underwater face fall, as her mother laughed at her expense.

 **"(MOTHER!)"**

 **"(Dear, you're to easy to tease.)"** Her mother raised a flipper to wipe off a tear from her eye.

 **"(Not funny...)"** she pouted in annoyance.

 **"(Well _*YAWN*_ it's time for us to sleep, don't you think? We have a big swim ahead of us tomorrow.)" ** Lapras's mother turned to return to the small island cavern they found to sleep in.

 **"(I'll catch up in a bit.)"** looking back, the older Lapras knew she needed this, and just nodded to her daughter.

 **"(Sure, just don't take too long.)"**

 **"(I won't, goodnight Mother.)"**

 **"(Goodnight, my little sea shell.)"** with a nuzzle of goodnight, her mother left her to her thoughts. even if she did went in, she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not with the emotions surfacing her psyche.

 **"(What trouble are you in this time?)"** She had already guessed that this was the fabled Aura Bond that Aura guardians and their partners used in their era. She had heard the Leader tell them about it, as she had heard it from Kanto's Escudo Dotado.

She was happy though, it meant that Ash still holds her as important. She was right, she had proven her mother right, Ash was worth it.

Most of the school, though grateful for him saving them, was still a bit distrusting.

 **"(You worry me, you know that...)"** She felt each emotion, the pain he had endured. She cried in all actuality, she didn't notice since she was already wet, but she cried. Then straight up bawled after finding some privacy, why did he have to face such pain? Why must he be the one to be tormented like this? By his own mind no less?!

She stopped after she felt the influx of positive emotions that embraced him, pushing all the negative feelings away.

Pikachu had found a way it seemed. **_'(Not like he'll leave Ash in such a state)'_**

 _'Lapras...can you feel me through our Bond?'_

 **"(Family...of course I can.)"** She'll cherish this bond, she knew that she'll most likely never see him again... He moves to one place to another, never staying the same place too long. Same could be said for her school, but the chances of them running to each other was as big as finding Lady Mew in a hiding seek competition.

 ** _'(Her majesty's reputation precedes herself. But, a girl can hope can she?)'_**

 **"(May we cross paths once again.)"** with one last lingering stare, she rejoined her Mother and school. Sleep will probably dull the sadness within her heart.

 **Back at the Professor**

"I hope you learn you're lesson Samuel" Delia ketchum stood in all her Motherly glory, with a bruised and battered Smauel Oak on the ruined couch.

"argh...ahhh" he groaned out in submission, his old body can't handle any more motherly wrath

"Good, now If you'll excuse me I have a son to comfort."

"arggggh...su-re..." With a slide of the door she was gone, and he was hurt.

"...I-is it o-o-ok to come out now?" asked a VERY traumatized Tracy.

"...Wait for another 30 minutes.." the young assistant was happy to oblige

* * *

 **A/N: So I tried to make this as feels trotting and as heartwarming as possible. my only problem is that I'm such an apathetic clutz so it's hard for me to do those, I mean I cry at REALLY good emotional fics, but when it comes to me doing them it takes me pulling my hair to make one.**

 **(1) Ok if u remember in Sinnoh league Victors, then you must remember the battle between Grotle and Rhyperior. I mean it isn't that hard to recall a Grotle accidentally swallowing his own Energy ball. It looked like a pretty cool power up, and I'm a bit miffed they didn't make ash use it again, I mean Imagine sceptile doing that, I read a Ash vs Tobias fic once. Sceptile used that and beat Darkrai but now i can't seem to find that fic anymore.**

 **As for the Charizards having their own names, well I thought that 'Oh this is gonna be confusing to write' but then I thought what if I make them give themselves names, like a thing they do in the valley as to give each Zard a name to call themselves, cause let's face it. it would be a pain if all your names are identical it's like "Oh hey joe? how's the kids" "They're fine, getting good grades and all that how about you and the missus ther joe? heard you and joe had made a racket at you parents house during christmas"...or something to that affect. And the reason why Ash's Charizard is called Ariz? well I was going for Ares, like the god of war, but then I wanted him to still retain some charizard in his name. So I took the ariz in 'Ch'ariz'ard and BAM! It's pronounced the same as how you pronounce Ares but it's Riz not Res**

 **So you guys can already guess what I'm gonna be planning with those five scattered from Ash. Don't worry their return will come soon. seeing as next Chapter will be set in one week after this, ash is all healed and...I'm not saying more only for you guys to wait for it XD**

 **I swear it's like when you finally have all the time in the world that's when your mind fails you, i'm sorry for such delay.**

 **Hope you guys loved it! I will see you all later when I can!**

 **Please leave a review, And I'm grateful for the support!**

 **EmperorSnorlax fainted!**

 **(Date of creation: May 1, 2018.)**


	8. Chapter 8: You are resting, no buts

**UNOVA EXPLORER**

* * *

 **A/N:** **_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_** ** _Whoa_** **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (** _ **whoa)**_ **Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor _(whoa)_ , And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore, Taking your breath, stealing your mind, And all that was real is left behind~**

 **I got that song stuck in my head! but it was very beautiful in my opinion.**

 ** _Response Start!_**

 ** _Foxchick1:_** I'm glad that you do, thanks you've been there since my first chapter, really appreciate it.

 ** _ARSLOTHES:_** Thanks, I've read a lot of Ash get's better fics. So when I thought of making mine, I knew I needed something, a push for him if you will.

 ** _Sage:_** Thank you, tbh I was shedding tears writing that chapter, like literally I had to stop mid type because my eyes were blurry from the tears.

 ** _Alicia Olivia Mirza:_** Hey! I'm happy that you like it.

 ** _studyshed:_** Thank you so much!

 ** _DarkPirateKing69:_** You're welcome and thank you, I'm glad you understand, don't worry it won't take long. **(** _ **siht si eht tsal)**_

 _ **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:**_ Will do! You read that new chapter from Hakuorufan7? I laughed at Xehanorts reaction XD

 ** _RSlikestoread:_** Thank you, glad to hear it.

 ** _X-10-Z:_** Thanks! been looking for it for awhile now XD

 ** _Guest(I really don't know how to address ya'll so I'll be doing it chronologically):_**

 ** _1._** Me too, to me, I think that's how their reunion should have gone. Not just eager acceptance and quick sorry's

 ** _2._** Really? how so?

 ** _3._** Do you mean the revision? yeah I was pretty pissed at myself when I typed it, I guess my anger got implemented in it.

 ** _Anonymous person:_** Yes i know, but I have plans for our Little pseudo-legend, don't you worry. hehehehe

 ** _Response end!_**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter happy reading!**

"Time for a new pace." - Normal talking (written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.)

 _'When will Ash finally age...'_ \- thought, written in **BOLD** if it's shouting.

 **"(CroBatMan Returns.)"** \- poke-speech will be written in human language of course but the characters will only here what a normal Pokemon says.

 **"Psyco cutter."** -Pokemon moves

 ** _*"Risin' up"*_** \- Dreams/Daydreams.

 __"Let's do this..."__ \- Memories/Flashback

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But if did...Amourshipping will reign, or Abilityshipping...maybe Rayshipping? GAH! THERE'S TO MUCH!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: You are resting, no buts.**

 **(Ash pov)**

I can live with this... Arceus why did it take me 5 years to realize this. I don't want to let go, but I found my self slowly breaking away from their embrace, they must've sensed my intention, because I felt them slip away as well. I opened my eyes, and I'm greeted by the sight of my Pokemon, my family all of them with smiles of content and gentle looks of fondness that meet, my grateful and affectionate gaze.

"Thank you, all of you." It's like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I never noticed how cold I felt, until I felt their warmth.

 **"(Don't tha'nk us ye', Partn'r.)"** Sceptile replied first, moving away but never breaking eye contact. I wanted to reach out and keep him closer, but I could understand, it is a bit crowded.

 **"(We can still sense the sadness, but we promise that we'll get rid of it!)"** Glalie cheered, I let out a chuckle as Totodile and Gible nodded enthusiastically behind her, the latter jumped and bit on to my head, whilst the former did his regular jolly dance.

 **"(You can be sure of that.)"** Pidgeot's confident tone reached my ears, I turn to him, meeting his gaze a new wave of security engulfed me. I bet they felt it through the bond, as they seemed to draw in closer to me, their own eyes meet mine, each pair makes the security feel all the more stronger, making my smile reach my ears.

"If anyone can...It's you guys." I had no doubt about it, they pulled me out of the dark abyss created by my depressive state. I'll need them now more than ever.

 **"(Better believe it. Though, I don't want to break this up, but...)"** Pikachu approached,what's with the look? He looked embarrassed, he was doing our signature scratch behind the head sheepishly habit. _'_ _We keep doing that often_ _, now that I think about it.'_

 **"(Pikachu?)"** I called out, a bit suspicious. A sigh escapes past his maw before he opened his mouth, and I had unknowingly leaned in a bit to hear more. Though I didn't get to hear

 **"(Yo-)"** seeing as he was cut off...

"ASH!" We all turned alert at the call, it was a woman by the sound of it. She didn't sound hostile, more like worried, _**very**_ worried, she sounded a bit familiar too.

Then it hit me...

 _'Wait a minute...that voice...!?'_ shaking away from my thoughts I sent a questioning look towards my starter, he returns it with a sheepish shrug. _'Oh...Arceus...'_

"Mom's here?" Oh boy, this isn't gonna end well for me. **"(Yup.)"** my pokemon resounded in a teasing manner, well only those who've seen Mom's mother henning first hand that is. The others however, looked confused, shook up even.

 **"(Someone had to reassure her about your condition.)"** I nodded at his explanation, he had it worse I suppose. Mom's just that frightening, especially when I get into something stupid...and life-threatening.

"Thanks" I've already been a less than stellar trainer, now I'm worrying my Mother. _'Hooray for me.'_ I snarked inwardly at myself.

 ** _*ZZZZT!*_**

"Yipe!" I jumped a bit as I felt a small jolt, sting my leg. It didn't hurt, but it was shocking. I turn to look at my starter and only Electric-type, shooting a small glare of annoyance.

 **"(Stop it.)"** he shoots back a pointed look, as his tiny paws cease sparking. Everyone was now either copying Pikachu's expression, or having their own worried looks. _'What's the matter?'_ I questioned inwardly.

 **"(Through the bond Ash, we can feel you're emotions.)"** My attention turned to Pidgeot, I rose an eyebrow out of curiosity, he took that as his cue to continue speaking.

 **"(Our bond is strong Ash. So strong that we can not only feel your emotions, but we can understand whatever thoughts you think out loud. Especially if we notice that it's negative feeling.)"** as my eldest Flying-type finishes, I realize what he means, and why everyone is shooting me these looks.

 _'They must've picked up on my little mental self-deprecating.'_ This time it's me whose scratching the back of my head, and turning away.

"Sorry..." dang it! just when I'm out of it, I start to go all mopey again. I almost clenched my fist, but I stopped as I felt someone rub their self beside me.

 **"(Don't worry, it doesn't go away overnight. All of us knows that, we'll just have to double our efforts in making sure you stop such thoughts.)"** Quilava curled around me, in a comforting manner. This was replicated by his fellow Johto starters, as well as the other smaller members of my family.

"...I love you guys." I hugged them harder. Arceus, whatever I did to deserve them...I have no regrets in doing it.

 **"(We know.)"** I felt myself tear up again, the way they replied was so gentle, so filled with care and love. They said that I did something like that to them, does that mean that I'm in their shoes for once? I didn't ponder about it, as I felt the other, bigger Pokemon nudge against me playfully.

This second hug could have lasted longer, I wanted it to last longer. Though apparently there were more pressing matters to attend to...

"ASH!? SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU!?" cries of distressed and frightened Pokemon followed right after my Mom's frantic calling. ' _Mom's are scary'_ I thought with a shiver, before turning to the rest, specifically my yellow brother.

"So, anyone wanna tell me why mom is ripping the ranch a new one." I cringed a bit as I saw a Skarmory flapping away for it's life...from the area, where my Mom's voice can be heard from.

 _'_ _Poor Skarmory'/_ ** _'(Poor Skarmory/Fella'/Ladd'ie/Guy/ Shiny bird.)'_** I blinked in surprise as I heard their voices reverberate in my head. I shook it off though, coming to a conclusion that the Bond works vice versa. They can hear my thoughts, I can listen to their's

 **"(Mom had the right to know, besides if I didn't tell or rather charade'd, she would have stormed the whole lab for you last night.)"** truer words have never been said. The last time I was 'missing'...let's just say that it resulted in me being banned to go anywhere near travelling, food vendors.

"I can't blame you, with that kind of logic." I sighed a bit. We all heard bushes rustle and twigs break, as movement came toward us. I already know what, or rather who is coming. And it seems I'm not the only one who realizes, as I felt all of my smaller Pokemon hop off of me frantically.

Even my bigger pokemon moved slightly away, as the sound got closer and closer.

"Ash! Oh sweetie, there you are!"

 _ ***WAM!***_ I felt my whole body fly from the rock I was sitting on, before ultimately feeling the grassy ground on my back. HARD.

"ASH! Oh thank Arceus I've been so worried about you!" Mom I love you but...

 _'C-ca-an't...breathe..!'_ are those black spots? dang I better get her off of me before I faint again. Luckily, I'm still conscious enough to move my arm, so with haste I tapped her shoulder in a frantic, but not heavy manner.

Feeling the tap, she looks at me, and to my relief loosens her hold, allowing me some access to air. So with a greedy gulp, I took in all the air I could. _'OH SWEET AIR!'_ I felt her get off, before she pulls me up.

Standing upright, I was about to ask her something, but I was cut off when I felt her embrace me once more, this time a lot more gentle. I felt her quivering a bit, making my guilt surface. I felt horrible for making her worry, I wanted so badly to kick myself, but I promised the others. But it was so hard not to hate myself, especially now that I can feel stray tears drip on to my shoulder.

I hugged her back, with all my still feeble body could. I never wanted to see her like this, it brought up to many memories from my childhood. And they're not exactly the most pleasant memories I have.

"Where were you?" I can hear her voice, cracking slightly but it was still stoic in nature.

"...I'm sorry, Mom." I apologized, it's all I can do it's not like I have an excuse to worry her.

"I know...but I want to know where you were, and why you left." she breaks away and looks me dead in the eye, up until now I never noticed it, but I'm only about an inch shorter than her now. **(1)** Returning back to the matter at hand, Mom is still looking at me, her gaze screams of maternal worry but it was subdued by the interrogative glint that matched her stoic tone.

"Ok." I nodded. like Pikachu said, she deserves to know. Especially now with all that's happening to me, she needs to know.

"Not here." huh? what did she mean by that?

"What?" she doesn't answer, all she did was turn and face my Pokemon, who moved to give us room. I hear her clear her throat, before she spoke loud and clear.

"I'd like a moment with my son." I heard her ask, heck it sounded like a plea. I turned to look at my Pokemon, they all looked conflicted, they kept glancing at each other, as if in a mental debate. A few more moments pass, and they all turned to mom, and nodded.

"Thank you." her voice sounded so sincere, That all of them started to relax a bit. They all headed off, one by one. If I had to guess, they'd probably go to the huge stump where I meet with them, whenever I came home.

I noticed My starter however move towards me and mom instead, I was about to meet him halfway. However Mom's words resounded to both me and Pikachu, making us come to a halt and stare at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you as well Pikachu." still shocked to be honest...

 **"(Ash?)"** I turn to my partner, and then to my Mom, who looked at me with a silent plea. She wanted this to be between just as. Nodding towards her, I turn back to my partner, and with great effort. I decided to delve into the bond, once more.

"I'll be back later." _'She ne **eds this'~**_ I don't know if what I did worked, but judging by his surprised expression, it must have.

 _ **~'(Ok.)'~**_ My theory was proven, as his voice echoed in my head. He nodded to me and then Mom, before he ran to the others, whom now I notice, were looking at us. Pidgeot looked...proud? while the younger ones of my team looked a bit shocked. When Pikachu finally caught up, which to my pride took only a second, seeing as they had already walked a great distance from where I'm standing, they all walked away.

"Come on." My gaze breaks away from my Pokemon leaving forms, as I notice my own Mom's form head in another direction.

"Ok." I followed her to where I can assume, is Professor Oak's lab. It isn't gonna be a long walk, I should know. But I know that this would be the most awkward and shortest walk I'll ever have.

 **(3rd person pov)**

Silence enveloped the Mother and Son duo, as they made their way to the lab. It was neutral in nature, and the young man couldn't find the words he wanted to say, he wanted to ease this growing tension between them. But for the life of him he couldn't the last time his mom was like this, his Dad left them...

 _'Great job, Ash. Are you even trying to stop being depressed.'_ he grumbled to himself. Shaking his head, he steeled himself, and opted to just do it.

"So..." but apparently Delia didn't share her sons sentiments at the moment.

"We'll talk when we get to the lab." crashed and burned, Ash shut his mouth, as the Family of two continue to make their way to the Lab.

 ***At the Entrance to the Lab.***

"Ash, Delia." Professor Oak greeted the two as they came into his field of vision.

"Samuel." her tone was crisp, and stern making both males wince, as the Ketchum Matriarch heads inside.

 _'What did the Professor do to make Mom angry?' 'Guess she's still salty about me leaving Ash out in the ranch last night...'_

Both of them thought, in unknown synchronization.

"H-hey, Professor..." Ash proceeded to greet his pseudo-grandfather, after snapping back into reality.

"Hello, Ash." the aged Professor returned, he grimaced however when he noticed the make-shift bandages and tattered shorts on the young trainer's person. He notices Ash flinch under his gaze, making him stop and turn it into a more softer look.

"You had us all worried, My boy. Come on, let's not keep your mother waiting." he said, in complete concern and sincerity, before heading in and not too soon, did Ash follow.

"You're Mother is probably in the living room, you head there now. Let me see if I can find some of my old clothes." the Professor was already heading up the stairs.

"What for?" Ash asked befuddled on how his pseudo-grandfather can bring up his old garments at a time like this.

"Is it a trend for teenagers, to wear nothing but bandages and tattered shorts these days?" Not too long after that was said, the young man felt a breeze. Realization comes to the trainer, like a Bulldoze attack on a Pichu, making him look down at his current attire.

"Oh." imitating a tomato, Ash couldn't help but turn away. Making the Professor chuckle in mild amusement.

"Ehehehe, go on." He made a shooing motion, before heading up the rest of the way. With his blush receding, Ash steeled his nerves before heading in the living room. Just as he entered Tracey left as well, but not before giving him a nod. Finally spotting his mother sitting on the couch, he noticed she was sipping tea. _'Probably why Tracey was here.'_

 _She turned to him, her expression serious and her voice even more so._

"Aren't you going to sit?" gulping down his nervousness, he sits at the other sofa couch, in front of her. Silence once again, surrounds the duo of mother and son. One, waiting for the explanation, the other trying to figure out how to explain things.

"Mom..." he trails off, shoulders hunched and head down low.

"I was worried." the sternness was still there, but right now, he could hear the worry that's breaking through.

"I'm sorry." he wanted things to end at that, but he knew that she needed more than just sorry.

"Why don't you start." She needed to understand, she wanted to help. Delia knew that she needs to nip this in the bud now, Ash lost the only father figure he had at 4 years old. Ash never showed his hurt back then, always smiling and being satisfied with just a Mom there for him. But right now she knew, that she needed to be both Mom and Dad right now.

"It started like this..."

...

...

"And then, here we are." Ash finished retelling his tale of his daunted will. Try as he might he so badly wanted to leave out the part of his...'meeting' with the Poli-gang, but his mother's inquisitive stare got the better of him. Though he was able to leave out the parts with Aura bonds, he has no idea if his Mom will even believe it, so he kept shush.

"I guess, I never got over it..." he sighed, leaning against the sofa. The physical and emotional dispute from yesterday and earlier are taking a toll on him.

"Oh, sweetie." Delia almost couldn't believe it, her own son was depressed. She wanted to kick herself for not noticing anything. She wanted to scream at herself, hunt down the Poli-gang and fillet them!

 _'Thank goodness Pidgeot came.'_ She was proud her son had treated his Pokemon right, and earned their loyalty in a way that they would save him even after 2 years of being apart, she always did like Pidgeot.

"I was...I was just so frustrated. I finally trained, I did my literal best this time..But it doesn't seem to be enough!" Ash exclaimed as both of his hands curled and slammed themselves on the sofa space. He felt his eyes sting once more as tears fall freely again. _'Why?'_ he couldn't help but as, why would he cry again? When he just finished doing that earlier and yesterday. _'Is it because of Mom?'_

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed plausible. He is a Mamma's boy he'll admit, he loves his mother, but when his darkest feelings are the topic, he can't keep his eyes dry, for within his young mind, he felt if she were to feel disgusted by his depression, or even ashamed. He would be devastated, even more than he already is.

"I-i...I felt so disappointed, not at my Pokemon, but at myself...I got so far, it was just this close!" he demonstrated the distance with his fingers, showing how close the tips of his index and thumb was. He sighs as he slumps back into the crouch.

"I come home every time, and you always cheer me up whenever I'm down. I'm grateful for that, Mom. You're always there for me...and..." He feels two warm hands cup either side of his cheek, looking up he sees his Mom smiling at him. Her eyes were moist but no tear has shed, a sad smile was plastered on her face.

He started talking again, he didn't know if she was signaling him to, but he started to talk and finish...

"And I want to do my best, not just for me and my pokemon, but for my friends, the Professor, and you. Especially you Mom. I know that, this can be a lesson. But how many lessons do I have to learn?! How many times do I have to come home a failure?" he feels her hands leave his face, but soon greater warmth enveloped him as she pulled him in for an embrace.

He rested his head on her shoulder as, he let his tears fall. This was the first time in 11 years, since they had a talk like this. Where they supported each other, where they were both each other's safety net, in a drop that would drag them down to a deep depression.

"...I never wanted you to be a Trainer." She broke the silence with a admission that left the young trainer baffled.

"...huh?" he broke away to look at her right in the eye, he's been doing that frequently, he noticed. But sadly those thoughts can wait, his curiosity nags within his mind, as his shock kept repeating what she just said, over and over. It rung loud and clear, but it still left him in a state of surprise.

"After your Father...left, I didn't want you to leave me as well. It was being a trainer that coerced him to leave, to train he says." he felt the irritation and despair in her tone as she said the last part.

"I thought if you became a Trainer you'd leave me all alone. But I knew how Pokemon makes you so happy so I let you, hoping to Arceus, or any other legendary, for you to always come back home." Ash didn't know what to do, not once had he heard of these insecurities coming from his mom.

"And you did, you came back, always no matter where you went. and that made me happy." He felt so sad for his mom, despite how happy she sounded, it held a lot of sadness, despair. She almost sounded insane with her tone.

He was gonna kick his Dad's ass when he finds him...

"...Did you hate Pokemon?" he couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know if she held some disconcertion with his Pokemon, he knew some of his Pokemon absolutely loves his Mom like she was their own mom. But he didn't want to see them get sad, if she didn't see them as the same as she see's Ash or something similar.

"No. I absolutely adored Pokemon. I was a Trainer before, it was a mix of the best and worst years of my life. I loved Pokemon, I loved my team, and I made tried to make them strong." her passionate tone, made Ash breathe out in relief.

"But I could never be as good as any of the other trainers, I felt frustrated at my own losses and the ridiculing I got from more powerful trainers. When you're at the bottom of the barrel Ash, you'll find yourself on the receiving end, of the stronger ones' teasing. It's tough being a trainer, the grueling hours you and your Pokemon spend to get stronger, faster and all around better...Only to fall short and just lose, I know how that feels, I was after all, one of those kind of trainers." He took in every word she said, enraptured despite the sad setting of it, his Mother never told him about this stuff before, about her past. It made him angry though that trainers would bully their fellow trainers, just because they were weak or inexperienced.

But seeing as it's his mom that was bullied...May Arceus have mercy on those who did, because Ash is starting to get some murderous thoughts right now.

"One day, I decided I couldn't take it anymore, so I came back to Pallet town to hand my Pokemon, even my Starter, back to the Professor." she confessed with a small amount of guilt, it was time like these that she missed her team. she always wondered how they're doing. Ash, however had reacted as Delia expected him to react.

"WHAT!?" she couldn't blame him though, he was passionate about Pokemon, He didn't dare think about just giving them away like that...

"Or at least, I almost did..." this calmed Ash down enough to listen once more, as curiosity replaces the incredulity he felt.

"...Meeting your Father along the way, was the second best thing that happened to me. He inspired me to try again, he even trained me for awhile. I got better, that's for sure, but I never did become a big shot, or as strong as most but I didn't suck that's for sure. hehehe" _'So that's how they met.'_

"Whoa. W-wait? second best? Then what's the first?" _'Their wedding day?'_

"...You were." eyes widen as Ash's mind fully comprehended her words.

"You still are and you will always be the best thing that's happened to me Ash." her smile was so full of motherly affection, her words pierced through him like a ray of sunshine in a cold dark attic.

"...Mom..." he muttered, Ash felt lucky right now. Lucky that he had a mother as loving, and as caring as her.

"I love your Father, I still do. But I love my son more, you want to know why?" she asked, wiping off a few of his tears away, as he nodded silently.

"You and you're Father are alike, so similar I almost feel like I'm looking at the past him. You're both brave, strong, and kind. The twinkle in your eyes when you both see Pokemon battles, or just pokemon in general. You're passion and drive as trainers is what makes you both almost carbon copies." she paused for a bit, her vision had gotten blurry, this time her tears did fall, memory after memory of Red assaulted her.

But she pushed it away, she can sob about him later. Noticing her son's worried look, she continues.

"But unlike you're Dad... you never left. Not even when you were so far away in other regions, did you suddenly had a thought not coming home. You always came back, and even when you do come back after a loss. I don't care, I never minded you losing, you were safe, you came home, you had fun and you did you're all that's all that mattered to me." she held him close, like if she keep going, he would leave and never comeback.

"...Last night, when you suddenly left the house. I thought that it might happen again, that another love one was going to leave me, and this time it was going to be my son." she sounded so broken that Ash couldn't stop his own tears from turning into a waterfall.

"I almost lost it, I-i almost broke, because I knew if you did leave like him...I-i would have burned the house with me inside it." she broke down in sobs, pulling in her son close, grabbing on to him like a lifeline.

"Mom, why are you telling me this?" he held her, both of them held each other. He didn't want to see his Mom cry, but he knew she needs to get this off her chest. But why bring it up now was his question.

"What did you feel Ash? what emotions surfaced through your mind after your journey at Sinnoh?" she asked through her sobs.

"..." he couldn't answer, heck he didn't need to answer. She's his Mom she already knows.

"Frustrated, sad, ashamed, depreciation...depression." she listed up the most frequent emotions, and she hit the nail on which emotions they were.

"My reason for telling you this, is because I want you to know. That no matter what, I will always love you, time and time you have made me proud, I know I can count on you if I need help. In that house Asher Satoshi Ketchum **(2)** , you will always be welcomed, wherever you go on your journey, always know that home is always here, with me waiting for you." she ends it with a tender kiss on the forehead, just like back then when he was younger.

Ash smiled, and hugged his mother. He was lucky to have her, he was lucky to have his Pokemon, the sheer love and trust that they held for him melted away through his negative vibe, and replaced it with a fire burns within him, it illuminates his darkest feelings, and warms his freezing soul.

 _'To think...I almost gave up.'_ right now he couldn't believe how willing he was to end everything, but now, now everything is different. His eyes cleared from the illusions placed by his despair, his mind was cleared from all the manipulations by the voices, his will reinforced and ready to get back out there.

"No matter the regions I journey to, whatever mysteries or wonders they hold, they couldn't compare to the home that's waiting for me at Pallet town. Mom, I'll always come back, I'll never leave like Dad did, I promised back then remember? I'm breaking it now, nor will I ever."

"So then that means you're ready to take on another?"

"...Not yet, after Sinnoh, I realize, I have a lot to catch up on, a lot to do. I need to be better a trainer." _'And a better son.'_

"Then, work hard just as you always have. Mommy is always here." resolved brown eyes met with a pair of tearful amber, as Delia professed her promise.

"I will..." he affirmed with great conviction, forming his own promise.

"...Love you, Mom" they pulled each other back into a hug, content smiles gracing their emotionally drained features.

"I love you too, my sweet little Ash."

"...Am not little anymore..." Ash pouted turning away, flushed.

"Huh?...pfft!" she grips him tighter as jovial giggling turns into restrained chuckles. Though ash didn't share her sentiments.

"Not funny." that broke the Camerupt's back as her chuckles turn into full blown laughter, and not too long did Ash join her, filling the air around them with light-hearted laughter.

Unbeknownst to the two, the Professor was watching with a relieved expression, completed by a fond smile.

 _'I never liked seeing people in despair, it's always a risk. There are two outcomes, when people fall into despair. They fall into the abyss, and be imprisoned in the shadows of their thoughts, leaving behind an empty shell of who they once other outcome, is that they fly. Fly to new heights, they've reached the bottom, but they managed to head back into the skies above, the skies where their goals and dreams dangle, waiting to be reached and fulfilled.'_

More often than not he saw the former happen, whilst the latter became the rare draw in fate's deck. But looking at the mother and son duo now, Samuel knows that these two are the latter.

 ***Meanwhile***

 **"(What do think is happening right now?)"** Bayleef inquired to the others, as they lay in wait for Ash to come back. It has been minutes passed since then, and still no Ash. Some of them were getting a bit restless.

 **"(Don't know...)"** replied Donphan, he was laid down on his side, lazily swiping the grass blades with his trunk. Despite being young and playful, he was a lot more patient than most give him credit for.

 **"(What I want to know is, why can't we feel Ash's emotions anymore.)"** Quilava expressed his concerns, earning most of their attention.

 **"(I'm wi'd da fire weasel on di's one. You don't th'ink somethin' bad happ'nd do ya'?)"** Corphish backed the Fire Johto starter on his claim. His pincers snapped repeatedly, showing his unease.

 **"(The answer is simple.)"** Pidgeot said out loud, managing to have all eyes on him.

 **"(Our connection was severed.)"** Bulbasaur finished for his old friend.

 **"(WHAT!?)"** Wincing at the volume, Bulbasaur cursed inwardly, ** _'(Should have worded that out better)'_**

 **"(No not that kind of severed, I mean that our form of communication has been turned off for awhile.)"** doing what he does best,Bulbasaur explained it to them, managing to calm them down.

 **"(Why though?)"** Gible asked with childish innocence.

 **"(Ash has aura sure, but he still isn't that adept to using it. His limit must've reached when we all went to different spots in the ranch.)"** Pidgeot explained to the young drake, and to everyone else who was listening in.

 **"(I see.)"** voiced Quilava. Pikachu, who was on his stump looking over the whole plain of their territory, decided to put his own two cents in.

 **"(Don't worry, it's Mom we're talking about here. You all know that this is something that usually happens with human parents and their spawns right? It's how they understand each other.)"** they couldn't help but agree with their yellow leader. He was right, after all, he does know more about the two's relationship, being the one always at the house with them.

 **"(He'll be back here in no time, for now we wait and give them time.)"** he reassured them, and it seemed to work, as their tense statures eased, their worried expressions turned into small smiles of relief. Even the worrywarts, Bayleef, Infernape and Pidgeot, though one of them still had their lips curled in a frown.

 **"('Ey Pikachu, can Ah' 'ave a word wi'th ya' for a bit.)"** Sceptile called out, Pikachu nodded when he noticed the Hoenn grass starter was serious and looked troubled as well. The two walked off a little bit away from the group and their range of hearing, but not before Pikachu sent a look towards Bulbasaur, understanding the yellow mouse's message Bulbasaur went to the stump.

 **"(What is it Sceptile?)"** Pikachu asked, though he didn't get a response. Sceptile looked lost in thought, almost scared even. Making the yellow mouse's concern rise once more, and this time it was for his Hoenn native teammate.

 **"(...You heard it too didn't you.)"** the silence between them was cut, as Sceptile spoke. It wasn't a question, Sceptile knew Pikachu did hear it.

 **"(You mean the voice?)"** Pikachu clarified, he heard it yes, but if that wasn't what Sceptile meant then there could have been something Sceptile sensed inside Ash that he didn't. And honestly it scared Pikachu.

 **"(Yup)"** the worry was stomped as Sceptile answered.

 **"(What of it?)"** It wasn't that Pikachu thought that the voice was harmless, heck it turned Ash depressed, he was damn wary of it. But he knew everyone heard the voice, why is Sceptile focused on it though.

 **"(It-no...he sounded familiar.)"** _ **'(He?)'**_ a sense of foreboding invaded him, where could Sceptile have heard the voice before...

 **"(H-he?!)"** his voice squeaked a bit, he couldn't help himself, even he was getting a bit scared.

 **"(Do you remember Ash's first challenge against the Regi keeper.)"** again he didn't ask, he knew Pikachu remembered, he just wanted him to recall the most prominent event during that time.

 ** _'(Regi Keeper?)'_** the yellow mouse racked his brain to who Sceptile meant, it didn't take long for it to hit him.

 **"(Brandon? yeah...!?)"** he confirmed, he reminisced to that day, and one event during the challenge came back to haunt him.

 **"(Y-you don't mean...)"** he trailed off, understanding why Sceptile looked so grim. Comparing the voice from back then, Sceptile was right. It is the same voice, same tone.

 **"(Yup.)"** he begrudgingly affirmed, not wanting it to be true himself, but he can't delude himself, Ash could be in trouble and he'll be damned if he ignored it.

 **"(But that's impossible, Brandon resealed him back into the Pokeball, after my Thunderbolt made him leave Ash's body.)"** Pikachu argued, he hated that spirit. The way it used Ash's body, how he almost made his trainer lose to darkness. He even had the gall to force him to battle.

 ** _'(the King of Pokelantis...)'_** Arceus the name brought great distaste within Pikachu, Sceptile even more so since he did have to do the Evil spirit's bidding once.

 **"(Do you think he left a small part of him in Ash? he was a King, he had to be smart.)"** Sceptile countered, and Pikachu can't help but find it possible. If the legends say that he fought lady Ho-oh, he was strong then. Paws clenched, Pikachu wanted to run over to Ash, and do another Thunderbolt, but squashed such impulses.

 **"(Are you absolutely sure about this Sceptile...)"** The yellow mouse's voice was cold with restrained fury burying his worry deep inside.

 **"(Ah can't mista'ke i't. I't was 'im.)"** the cold truth revealed and Pikachu despaired at how, they can't seem to get a break with this.

 **"(Ah'll inform Pid'geot. He m'ight be of help. You howev'r take ye'r time, about this. )"** Sceptile turned and trudged back to the group, not before giving a comforting pat on his leader's head.

 **"(Yeah...)"** He just stood there, his thoughts were filled with plans on how resolve this. It's all he could do right now, all he could think of is to prepare for the worst.

 ***Back at the Lab***

"Well it seems everything is back in order, here" chimed the aged Professor, he enters in the living room just as the mother and son's laughter cease, as their need for air arises.

"Here." he hands the young trainer an old black shirt of his, and some brown cargo shorts.

"Anymore longer you stay in that attire, I fear you may catch a cold." he jokes, as Ash put the clothes on him, it was a perfect fit. He never knew that he was so cold, before putting the clothes on. They felt comfortable, despite them being stored away for quite a long time.

"Thanks Professor." he thanked his pseudo-grandfather, with a smile. But the old man waved if off.

"Don't mention it, my boy. Though I do recommend having yourself checked at the Hospital, for precaution of course." he suggested, while he noticed that Ash looks better than he expected, what with the bandages, he was still worried that he might have gotten infected with something.

"That's just what we plan to do after, Samuel." Delia answered for Ash, while she had lightened up she still held some annoyance at Oak for letting Ash sleep outside.

"After what?" Oak asked in a nervous chuckle, he scooted a few steps back, hiding his shiver, as a memory of earlier surfaced in his head.

"Don't you have others waiting?" Delia didn't answer Oak, she however turned to to her son, and asked him a question.

"Yeah." understanding who his mother meant, he nodded whilst giving a reply. Oak put two and two together, realizing that Delia meant the tenant in his ranch.

"Come on, I'll join you, I have to give my own thanks to them after all." Delia stood from the couch waving for the young trainer to follow her outside, but not before sending a nod to the Professor, who returned it. Ash was about to follow suit, but he paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw the Professor, with a comforting smile on his face, that blended with the apologetic expression he bore.

"My door is always open." his message was heard loud and clear, Ash gave his usual grin and nodded before he went outside as well, leaving the old Professor to his thoughts. He left the living room.

 _'I almost let you down, old friend.'_ Arceus he couldn't bare to see the young lad he thought of as a grandson in such a state again, heck he was pretty sure he was in a far worse condition than the one he saw him in. And that's what made him curse himself to the distortion world.

 _'I had always thought you were dauntless...'_ he didn't mean to listen in their conversation. But he couldn't stop himself, he was too curious, too worried to think of the consequences after.

He thought wrong he supposed, he was foolish for such expectations. Ash was still a kid, matured since the Indigo league, yes. But he should have known that everyone has limits, and he was too blind to see that Ash reached his.

Too lost in his thoughts the Professor didn't notice his entry to his room, until he noticed the cluster of folders, and research paper on his desk and his shelves. One shelf in particular held a specific item that held such great memories, and before he even knew it, it was already in his hands, an old and worn sketchpad. His old and worn sketchpad

Like nudge, he felt himself open it's pages. Expertly done sketches met his field of vision, each page was no longer as white and pristine as they used to be, but the drawings were as visible as the day they were made. Stopping at one particular page, he lost himself in to a world of reminisce and nostalgia. A Pikachu and a Celebi leaning one another, in a blissful sleep...

And in that moment, Oak had an idea, a brilliant idea. Professor Oak had a wonderful, brilliant idea...

 _'I think it's time I take a more active support.'_ He had failed his friend when Red left his family, he wouldn't fail his friend again. So with a close of the pages, Oak immediately went to work, hoping to the Alpha Pokemon above for this idea to work.

 _ **WoWoWoWo-UUU-oWoWoWoW**_

Finally out of the ranch once more, Ash decided to ask a few questions whilst they walked. He was curious about some things that his mom told during her story telling.

"So mom, can I ask you something? if you don't mind it that is." he didn't want to offend her or anything, he'll stop if she ever gets uncomfortable.

"What is it, Ash?" Delia asked, wondering what kind of question that would make him ask her for permission before asking it.

"Who did you choose as a starter?" he turned away a bit in reflex, he didn't want to be too invasive in about her past.

"Hmm? Oh! That would be my Dodrio." though it doesn't seem to be that way for Delia, as she replied with vigor.

"Wait so you didn't choose between the three starters?" he knew that there were trainers that went out of the norm and picked different starters than the regular three, but he didn't expect his mom to be one of them.

"No, Dodrio was a gift from your Grandfather back when she was still a Doduo." she recounted, with a happy smile, a memory of her childhood, opening her birthday gift a Pokeball, met her gaze and a happy squeal resounded through her house that day.

"Whatever happened to her?" he couldn't help but be curious, he's met his father's pokemon, but never his Mom's.

"Eventually, after marrying your Dad. I had traded all my Pokemon to him, I knew he would treat them right. And I wasn't wrong, they had gotten leaps stronger under his wing." she didn't regret doing that, but she was a little sad that it wasn't her who got them that strong, but she digress' she was proud of them.

"How many did you catch?" Ash asked in an excitable tone, he heard the amount of fondness in her voice, he had no doubt that she held great affection for her Pokemon. But regardless, he wanted to hear more.

"Well, I caught six to be exact. I was so busy trying to get them strong that I never had the time to catch new Pokemon." she admitted, of course back then, it was only normal for a trainer to own only have 6 Pokemon, only the the really talented and strong caught more than 6. Such examples are, Samuel and Blue Oak, and Red Ketchum.

"They were comprised of Dodrio, Ponyta, Nidorina, Dewgong, Horsea, and Persian. **(3)** " with each name uttered, Ash could tell they had a lot of good memories with each other, despite his mother's claim of having in rough as a trainer.

"Nidorina and Persian I caught as Nidoran and Meowth on my way to Cerulean city. Horsea I won at a game in Celadon city, Ponyta during my way to Fuchia city. Dewgong was my hardest catch yet, he was already evolved during that time, and he was stubborn, that I'll tell you." Ash listened close, and enjoyed the wistful smile that graced his Mother's features. This time he noticed that their positions were switched, she was the one recounting her journey, and he was the one listening intently.

"He sounds strong." he remarked, to which his Mother nodded to with enthusiasm.

"He is, only problem is he was caught by a mediocre trainer like me, I haven't even beaten Celadon city gym leader that time. The Gym leader back then was a force to be reckoned with, his Exeggutor was a beast." Ash frowned a bit at hearing his Mom's depreciation, and he was curious that the aforementioned Gym leader was described as he and not she.

 _'Now that I think about it, Erika probably wasn't even born yet during Mom's journey.'_ That meant the Gym leaders he challenged weren't even the ones his Mom and Dad fought against. Though, maybe Blaine. No offense to the Fire specialist, but he is that old, now that he thinks about it.

"But Dewgong helped with that, You're father did say that Dewgong had one of the strongest Icebeams he'd ever seen." she remembered how proud she was that day, when a really strong trainer like Red complimented her pokemon.

"Can you tell me more?" he solicited, unknown to Delia she her lips curled higher as she continues to tell her son her moments with her past team.

 _ **WoWoWoWo-UUU-oWoWoWoW**_

 **"(ASH!/ASHY!/CHEWY-ASHY!)"** Ash was greeted by the excited shouts of his Pokemon, though he was confused at why he only heard them say their names instead of human words. He didn't have enough time to think about it though...

"WHOA!" as he felt their combined weight push him down the ground.

"Oh my." Delia looked on in amusement.

"It's so adorable how they just pile on top of you like that." she giggled. While Red and her had close bonds with their Pokemon, Ash's bonds with his, were special. They felt so close to each other, Delia could feel their camaraderie like it was a physical item. She looked around to the ones who didn't join in the Growlithe pile, scanning them she spots the one Pokemon who she wanted to talk to.

Pidgeot noticed the searching look Delia had, when she turned her attention to them, she paused as her eyes landed on him. She sauntered over to them, whilst passing the excitable ones who glomped Ash. He couldn't help the bubbly feeling that surfaced inside of him, Delia was always kind to Ash's Pokemon, she treated them like she would treat Ash, like her own children.

He and the Kanto group couldn't help but see her as their own Mother.

"Pidgeot." she greeted the eldest flying-type, with a warm expression. She placed a comforting hand on his beak and stroked it, making the giant avian, trill in delight.

 **"(Mother Delia.)"** he chirped back, not that she would understand, but Delia didn't need to understand another language, to know that she's being greeted.

"Ash told me what you did, and you have no idea how grateful I'am for what you've done." she pulled him down, into a big hug, it was a little hard seeing as he was huge. but he leaned down, and wrapped a wing over his pseudo-mother.

 **"(I'm his Pokemon, his family. It's my duty to be help and be there for him.)"** she always remembered the serious looking Pidgeotto, how he always seem to be surveying the surroundings, and then he would turn to watch over Ash. She was thankful that Ash caught such a loyal and protective Pokemon.

She was sad to hear when Ash had to let him go, when he came back from the Orange Islands. She was always assured of Ash's safety when he had Pidgeotto, she couldn't really put faith in Charizard back then, he was a REAL pain if she were being honest.

"He's lucky to have you." and she means that wholeheartedly, back then, when you release a Pokemon, you release it. No sentimentality. But because of Pidgeot, she still had a son today.

 _ **'(That makes both of us then...)'**_ he mused tenderly, he was flattered, and overjoyed that she thought so highly of him.

"Pikachu." Delia addresses to the yellow mouse that made his way towards them.

 **"(Hey Mom.)"** all she heard was a squeak of his name, but it didn't stop the strong feeling she felt after hearing it. Whatever Pikachu said, it made her heart swell.

She moved away from Pidgeot, and picked up the yellow mouse, much to the annoyance of Pidgeot.

"I didn't get to thank you properly for last night, you eased my worries enough so I wouldn't make a ruckus." she gave the electric mouse a cuddle, something Pikachu greatly appreciated, as well as reciprocated.

"You wanted Ash to have more time to rest didn't you." Pikachu nodded at her claim, while it was true, he could've had her take Ash last night, he wanted his Pikapi to get at least a good night's rest before moving again.

 ** _'(Thief...)'_** Pidgeot couldn't help the wicked name calling that started in his head, as he bore witness to their pseudo mother smothering Pikachu.

"Thank you." and to show her gratitude, she reached into her pocket, and out came...

five packets of Ketchup...

 **"(FOR ME!?)"** his squeak reached a new level of high pitched that even he was hurt by it, though he didn't show it.

"Here you go." he accepted it with vigor, and snuggled his furry face against hers, making her giggle at how ticklish his fur was.

 **"(No thanks is needed when helping out family, it's what we do.)"** Pidgeot squawked aloud,finally fed up of being ignored, Pidgeot nudged Delia. Secretly giving Pikachu the stink eye, to which the yellow mouse shrugged sheepishly at.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Ash's voice rang out, eliciting everyone to cease what they were currently doing, which wasn't a lot since they were either coddling him, or greeting his Mom.

All eye were on him once more, those who were with his Mom even walked over closer to him. With Delia close by as well of course, she was also curious about what her son had to say.

"With all the...fuss, that's happened. I think it's high time we do something to fix it." the more mature veterans snorted at how he downplayed the events that occurred earlier. While the younger ones and the more childish veterans all grinned at what was being implied.

"Starting tomorrow, we get stronger." he grinned his usual grin, confident, determined, and willful.

 **"(You don't mean...)"** Pikachu trailed off in excitement. Ash nodded in confirmation, whilst not completely understanding, but he got the gist of it

"Yup, time for us to get back to training." not a moment after he said that, did an eruption happened.

 **"(YEAH!)"** never let it be said that Ash's Pokemon didn't share his thirst for battling. Shy, emotional or not, all of Ash's Pokemon enjoyed battles. They all jumped for joy, heck some of them even launched low powered moves in the air.

Evading the debris from the attacks, Ash's lips curled in delight at their happy expressions. His own blood boiling at the thought of training once again, though this time, training would be different. It wouldn't be just for them, but for him as well.

"Absolutely not." and just like that their merriment was turned into astonishment, all eyes directed at the Ketchum matriarch, hands on her waist with a stern look that was casted upon her shell-shocked son.

"Wha-? M-mom?" finally finding his voice, he pleaded for an answer.

"Not tomorrow, You young man still need to get checked at the clinic and rest." she had a tone of finality, that made the Pokemon lower their heads in submission. all of their protest dying in their throats. Normally, a Mom can be seen dragging her obedient son to the Clinic by now...

"But I'll be fine in the Morning." though Ash isn't called stubborn for a reason.

"No buts mister, you got beat up by Pokemon, who used powerful moves on you might I add." she's pulling out the strict parent card, if anything it's the only thing that can knock some sense into her son.

"...But I'm all patched up now..." bravely he refuted, but a shake of his Mom's head tells him that she's not having it.

"That may be, but you're still at risk of even more damage if you strain yourself." oh why did her son have to inherit his father's stubbornness, she'll never know.

"You all understand, right?" when in doubt, ask for help. Ash couldn't hide his befuddlement, not when his Pokemon, who were just as excited and battle ready as he was earlier. Are now completely on his Mom's side, even Bayleef and Gible.

"I guess." he sighed, raising his white flag. Seeing this, made the stern look on Delia's face, melt into a imploring expression.

"I'm not asking you to quit Ash, all I want is for you to heal properly." he knew, of course he knew. They just had a conversation regarding this. Swallowing down his exhilaration, he sent a somber nod her way.

"Yeah...I know..." accepting what needs to be done, he trudged closer to his Mom, who pulled him into a comforting hug.

" _ ***SIGH***_ Always so impatient." she mumbled good-naturedly, getting some snorts of amusement from the Pokemon.

"Say what you need to say for now, I'll be waiting over there, so we can head to the clinic." she asserted, feeling him nod, she breaks away.

"Okay mom." he replied, as she leaves. But not before giving Pidgeot and Pikachu one final pat on the head.

"Traitors..." he grumbled at them arms crossed and head turned away, they were stunned, but then Pikachu picked up on the sincerity of it, making the yellow mouse bellow in laughter. Not soon after, the rest followed suit.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." it had the opposite effect, as the laughs grew louder. Try as he might to put on an annoyed look, he couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Silence ensues, he settled in a lotus position, petting gently on one lap. Taking that as cue, the smaller ones took their places and cuddled close to him, especially when he started petting them. Pikachu being the most pleased, taking his regular spot on Ash's shoulder.

The more large members went closer as well, nudging the young man gently, wanting to be given the same treatment. They didn't need to ask, as his warm hand came into contact with their heads or cheek, they snuggled closer, and he accepted it with a warm laugh. They stayed like that for a few more moments, completely lost within each other's company. Then, Ash remembered his Mom was still waiting for him, he sighed, before breaking through their comfy silence.

"I'll go to the clinic, get a check up, and if it's not as bad as they think it is, then I can probably squeeze in only 2 days of rest." he announced reassuringly, though he still felt the tightened grip of the others. Bayleef's vine being an example.

"I want to get started on training but, they're right, I'd kill myself if I overwork my body." he admits to his Mother's point. He stood up, the ones on his person sensed this and jumped over board.

"I'll think of something, then we can get to it." he promised, casting them a grin, before turning to his starter.

"Come on buddy." he called out, they weren't jealous, no. Even back then they know, that while Pikachu isn't the strongest of the group, he's the one with the strongest bond with Ash.

The yellow mouse, nodded and with a call of a **_'See you later'_** , he climbed up the young man's body, before perching himself at Ash's left shoulder. _**HIS**_ spot.

"I'll be back, tomorrow. I think Mom's gonna want me to herself today ehehe...See ya!" with that he and Pikachu made their way to his Mother, waving at the others.

...

 **"(Lucky...)"** mumbled Bayleef once both 'Brothers' were out of sight.

 **"(Yo're sick, y'kno' tha' righ'?)"** Corphish teased half-heartedly, as the Sauropod slumped to the ground.

 **"(YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME CRAW BOY!)"** and just as she fell, she rose...with four Vine whips.

 _ ***WHQAA!-TTTSSSS!***_

 **"(Y'OWCH!)" "(GET BACK HERE!)"**

 **"( _*SIGH!*_ Bunch of hatchlings...)" ** Bulbasaur grumbled in irritation, as he made his way to stop Bayleef from killing Corphish. Laughter rang loud and clear, joyous and elated. Pidgeot being the loudest, for 2 years nearing 3, he's finally home, finally back.

Watching them, with a content smile, he's only noticed now how huge the team-no, the family, has gotten. A.M. Tauros gives a commanding call to his herd and at once, they galloped off out on to the fields, Muk slithers away, but not before sending the huge avian a nod, Heracross heads off, coincidentally towards where Bulbasaur went, making Pidgeot shake his head in amusement, Donphan, Torkoal and Glalie grouped up and played with each other.

 **"(Hey, Pidgeot.)"** breaking away from his observations, he sees Infernape before him. He looked indecisive, but tried to play it off casually.

 **"(Infernape.)"** he responds back.

 **"(You doing anything? Because I was wondering if you'd like to spar, y'know.)"** this definitely brought a smile to the avian, despite being physically unable to do such things, with a beak. To be honest, Pidgeot has grown fond of Infernape. The young monkey had moxie, loyal, and he had potential. The eldest flying-type knew, that like Ash, Infernape still has more power to show, a potential that's waiting to be tapped.

And to help his Trainer, Pidgeot will do what he can, to get to know his junior and see to it that this Fire-type will turn into an inferno. Just the Mon Ash will need.

 **"(I'd thought you never asked. You think you can keep up this time?)"** he taunted, nothing like playful bantering to start a spar.

 **"(Please, I think it's you who needs to keep up.)"** he retorted back, accepting the challenge, whilst excited at the chance of battling. Before he could lead them to a battle ground, a question filled the air.

 **"(You wouldn't mind a few spectators now would you?)"** it was the fire monkey's teammate from the Sinnoh group, Gliscor, along with Noctowl, Torterra, Staraptor, Swellow, Quilava and Gible.

 **"(The more the merrier.)"** Pidgeot answered, happy that he could spend time with more of his Juniors, Infernape wasn't the only one who caught his eye, the little drake was like a blast from the past for Pidgeot.

So happy, naive, and willing...

 ** _'(Just like Ariz, before he evolved...)'_**

 **"(Awesome, come on little bro, we get to see our senior in action!)"** Gliscor picked up the little drake with her tail, perching him on her back.

 **"(But he doesn't look old. Is he?)"** just as Pidgeot thought, innocent and naive.

 **"(Gible!?)"** Gliscor and Torterra exclaimed in embarrassment, whilst Pidgeot and Infernape got a good laugh though. The three flyers however, just shook their heads in fond exasperation.

 **"(What?)"** the oblivious little drake questioned, with a tilt of his head.

 **"(Easy on him Gliscor, besides I don't think he's wrong.)"** Infernape jokingly pointed his thumb towards Pidgeot's direction.

 **"(We'll see, won't we.)"** smirked Pidgeot as he flew past Infernape, using strong winds to push the fire monkey playfully aside. Infernape, however didn't take kindly to that.

 **"(Whoa! Mr. Pidgeot! Wait!)"** Torterra yelped in surprise as the wind made his tree sway.

 **"(You're gonna get it!)"** despite the annoyance plastered on his face, Staraptor saw the flash of excitement that appeared in his eyes, glinting like a star on the night sky.

 **"(Infernape not you too!)"** whined Gliscor, before picking up a giggling Gible, then flew after the two.

 **"(Wait! I'm not as fast as you guys!)"** Torterra called out whining, before sourly running after them.

 **"(Shall we?)"** Quilava inquired to the three flyers who have yet to follow the rest of the spectators.

 **"(Actually, Swellow and I have things to discuss about. You guys go on ahead.)"** Staraptor answered, making Swellow's eyes go wide with shock, and Noctowl to nod in understanding. The former actually forgot about that agreement, well in her defense they were cheering up Ash...

 **"(Is that so? well then I guess it's just you and me Noctowl.)"** Quilava, felt the strained atmosphere once Staraptor said, 'things to discuss'. But knowing how both of them are mature and level headed, he silently agreed that it would be best for them to be alone.

 **"(It would be my pleasure, Quilava.)"** and with that, both Johto native left, leaving them to work things out, or at least, they hope that they'd work things out.

 ***** **With** **Pidgeot.***

Without even looking, the avian knew that Infernape was just close behind him, using his speed to catch up in no time, eliciting a war monger smile to appear on his beak. He had a feeling that this spar was going to be **_good_. **

**"(You're gonna wish you'd stay as a Pidgey once I'm done with you!)"** Infernape's threat rang loud and clear, making Pidgeot chuckle heatedly.

 **"(I'd like to see you try!)"** with a taunt, he kicked it up a notch and added Quick attack to his speed. Though it didn't do much as he heard footsteps gaining on him.

 **"(YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY!)"** a lot of the other resident Pokemon, immediately steered clear from their path, a larger than average Pidgeot being chased by a battle-ready Infernape? Way too early for that was the decision that the other tenants agreed on.

Their little chase continued on, until Pidgeot performed a 180 spin, gathering enough wind, hurtling them all towards a surprised Infernape.

Schooling his features into a mask of concentration, Infernape's hands lit a blaze in ethereal blue light. Skidding to halt he put his arms up to guard, just in time for the wind to clash against him.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Dust kicked up the area around Infernape, Pidgeot took that time to gain a good distance, before settling on to a battle stance. Moments later a silhouette within the dust cloud appears, with red, glowing eyes peering through.

 **"(FLAMETHROWER!)"** a torrent of flames broke through the dusty mist, nearly hitting Pidgeot, who dodged at the last second. Though he didn't count on Infernape suddenly appearing within his guard. His surprise was short lived as pain coursed through his abdomen, sending him downwards.

Thinking fast, he adjusted his body making a not so good landing, though he got up quick, sending a glare at the fire monkey.

 **"(No more running.)"** Infernape grinned, fists set a glow once more. Pidgeot returned the expression with a smirk, his wings taking white shine, Wing attack. Things looked heated, it looked like a glorious battle between two elites. Staring each other off, with their respective moves powered up, and itching to hit something. That's what the others arrived to see,

 **"(I never run...I fly.)"**

...

and sadly hear as well...

 **"(...Seriously?)"** Gliscor mumbled in disbelief, to be honest it sounded kinda lame for her...we can all agree that the best battlers aren't always the best at smack talk.

 **"(And I thought Corphish was cringey.)"** winced Quilava. Even Infernape gaped at the eldest flying type with a cringed look, though it seems only one of them thought differently.

 **"(Awesome...!)"** Gible had stars in his eyes, childlike wonder danced around his features, to him this looked like an episode of that Kamen Trainer Hakuryu, Tracey liked so much.

 **"(Mach punch!)"** Infernape shook off any incredulity and charged forward, light-footed steps and nimble acrobatics he was able to meet Pidgeot head on.

 **"(Wing attack!)"** Pidgeot met Infernape halfway, easily impressed by how the fire monkey was dodging his strikes and reaching him from heights, unreachable from just jumping from the ground. But still that didn't wipe the joyful look plastered on his beaked face, no, even his heart was swelling from a nostalgic pull from way back when.

They traded blow per blow, whenever they managed to land a hit it would be soon avenged. He could her the cheers and awed noises from their spectators, heck even other Pokemon tenants decided to watch as well. Only one thought was clear in his head right now, and it rang like the melody of Lord Lugia's song.

 ** _'(It's good to be home.)'_**

 ***At the Clinic** *** (Ash pov)**

"ARGH!" the pain...it was... it was unbearable, it felt like taking off poison ivy leaves off of dried honey coated skin, that was used to calm a massive burn from a Fire Blast after it was struck by an Ice beam attack.

"Just two more, Ash hang in there..." I hear the 'Doctor' say in a 'reassuring' tone. Reassuring my ass, it hurts like a freaking Stone Edge to the head damn it!

"ARGH!" I'm _**THIS**_ close to feeding this Doctor to a wild Gyarados...

"All ready to train, huh?" not cool Mom, this hurts y'know?

"Shu-!?" I was cut off...painfully

 _ ***RIP!***_

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"And it's off!" _'Oh really? I hadn't noticed!'_ I couldn't help but snark the pain away, haven't done that since the end of my Johto journey, now that I think about it.

"How is it Doctor?" My Mom asks, anxious about what the Doctor might've noticed.

"Hmmm, the good news is, whoever patched you up did a great job. This salve they used is extraordinary! It seems to have melded into you're skin, healing not just the bruises, but the muscles as well. Tell what moves were you attacked with?" his tone was a bit subdued and calm, but his eyes just screamed intrigue.

"...From the way it felt it was Ice punch, multiple of them, Double slaps, and Bubblebeam." I couldn't be wrong, I've seen enough Bubblebeams from my Corphish and Dawn's Piplup to mistake it. The open palms that struck me repeatedly, couldn't have been anything else. And above all others, that cold, the sheer freezing cold that bit on to my skin whenever Poliwrath lands another punch.

 **"(I'm sorry...)"** I hear my partner squeak, nuzzling against me. I pet him on the head, rubbing it gently.

"It's ok buddy, I'm ok."

"I see, pretty strong I have to say, a normal person would be in the ICU by now, or even dead. But you're almost healed, I'd say that you'll be all better after three day rest!" I can work with that, My mom and Pikachu seem to agree with it.

"Is that so? that's wonderful!" My mom exclaimed in solace, happy that no lasting damage was done on me. The Doctor took some new bandages, and proceeded to wrap them on the areas where I was bandaged previously.

Which was practically my whole upper body...

"If I may, who healed you?" I heard the Doctor ask, after I wore the shirt the Professor gave me. His voice was full of interest and curiosity, no doubt in my mind he'd want to meet the Sanador.

"I'm curious as well." My mother chimes in, I'm an honest person, but past experiences have taught me to keep the knowledge of the true sources hidden.

"It was a Pokemon." I answered, hoping that this would be enough.

"A Pokemon?" My mom parroted, surprised.

"Astounding! Which one?" Though it seems this just made the Doctor even more intrigued, if the knowledge hunger reflecting from his eyes was any indication.

 **"(Knew it.)"** I swore I heard Pikachu mutter something, but I need to focus on placating the Doctor.

"A Pinsir." I answered with a voice of finality, imitating my Mom from earlier. Though it didn't seem to work as he looked contemplative rather than scared.

"Strange...I'm no Pokemon Professor, but I've never heard of a Pinsir that can use healing moves, or make salve like this before." he muttered in wonder, his hand rubbing his chin in befuddlement.

"Yeah, it was a bit strange. But I'm thankful nonetheless." Thankful for healing me, for helping Pidgeot so the we could talk. I owe the Sanador, because of him. I have one of my best friends back.

"Yes, anyways here, in case you get any sudden jolts of pain, you haven't fully healed yet. You can never be too careful." I silently agreed with him, as he handed my a fell packet with pills, Pain takers.

"Thanks." I thanked him vocally, and not too soon my Mom sends her regards as well

"Thank you so much, Dr. Zeke."

"No problem Mrs. Ketchum Oh and Ash, do you think I can have look at the remaining salve?" hmmmm, thinking about it, I'm not revealing anyone's location, besides this could be of good help to others...at least I can know I can trust him.

He asked, if he was any cliche' 'science is our salvation' kind of guy, he would have took it without my permission.

"Sure, I don't see why not." with permission granted, he almost looked ready to shove us out and begin his research.

"Thank you, this is really interesting, I couldn't help but be curious." I got to give him props though, he has a lot of self-restraint.

"It's ok, who knows, maybe you'll be able to make the same stuff. If what you said about my injuries are true, it could be a great help to others." I voiced out loud, hoping to see any thing from him, maybe a small slip up. But all I got was a enthusiastic nod of a head. Smile reaching to his ears.

"I'm glad you see it that way, Ash!" he exclaimed in joy. Before he took a more professional expression, but he still kept his smile.

"Though since you're here already, how about I give you a regular check, I've heard you haven't had one since now." My mom agreed immediately. With one final check up, a normal one. He escorted us to the door.

"Good bye!" me and Mom both said at the same time, waving as well as head our way home.

 **"(Thanks!)"** Pikachu was also saying goodbye.

"Take care." he waved back, before heading inside, waiting for the next patient.

"You heard him, Ash THREE days." My mom reminded, as the house finally comes into view.

"I know, Mom." I replied knowingly, Pikachu was snickering as my Mom seemed to ignore what I just said.

"Pikachu, I'll leave it to you to make sure he follows the Doctor's prescription." hey! I take offense to that...

 **"(I'm on the case.)"** my traitorous starter saluted at her, making her giggle, he followed after none too soon.

"...Cheeky mouse..." I grumbled arms crossed, making their laughter turn sonorous. I tired not to smile.

tried being the key word...

Passing the fence, the door flung open, and a relieved looking Mimey was tearfully hugging me.

 **"(OH, ASH! YOU RASCAL YOU! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!)"** his rapid prattling, almost had me confuse him for a motorboats engine. I chuckled as I pat my Mother's little helper on the back.

 **"(Pfft, drama queen.)"** Pikachu snickers beside me, though I feel like I should tease him.

 **"(Hypocrite.)"** Mimey lifts his head, and sends a teasing tone at Pikachu. My starter just shrugs it off, nonchalantly. My mother waltz past us, after I hear her giggles die.

"Mimey come on, I need you're help on something." she calls out, Mimey let's go as he headed inside.

 **"(Ready to serve Madam!)"** I hear him respond with absolute attention and focus, as I follow them inside, closing the door just as I stepped in.

"Ash, you can lay down by the couch for awhile, I need to make sure you're room is ready." she ordered, pointing to the couch. I blinked in surprise, I have no doubt Pikachu was doing the same. My mom, not even a minute inside the house, was already wearing an apron with a broom on her other hand.

"Ready?" I recalled her words, and asked.

 **"(For what? It was fine when we left, sans the ruffled sheets.)" Pikachu also voiced his own questions.**

"Even when you're asleep you're restless. I just know you'd fall off it, and hurt yourself." she answers, embarassinly enough both Mimey and Pikachu nodded.

 **"(Huh...she's not wrong.)"** he squeaked in agreement, I couldn't refute though it was true. My alarm clock can attest to it.

"Ok, I understand. Couch it is then." so with a sigh, I headed to the couch, ultimately flopping down on it, surprising Pikachu a bit, making me let out a chuckle at his shocked squeak.

"Good." she says, before I hear her and Mimey head upstairs.

It was just me and my partner now, after grumbling at my actions, he perched himself on my chest. He sent me a lopsided grin, before licking my check, afterwords he took Mom's advice and took a nap himself.

I feel myself about to follow, what with the emotional ride that occurred today and the last one I barely recovered from yesterday, who wouldn't. Unconsciously I started to stroke Pikachu's fur, I feel him writhe in delight, a smile forces it's way on to my face. I'm glad everything is resolved for now, all that's left is too wait for three days too pass.

And then it's training time, I wish three days would pass by fast, because I'm getting restless.

"Huh." I blink owlishly at my own thoughts.

"Mom was right." I chuckled out loud, if I'm restless right now, who knows what I'd do to myself of three days of this.

 **"(Ngghh~...)"**

A cute yawn forces me to look down, my smile widens, as a burst of pure fondness and adoration surfaces within me. I placed my arm over my yellow starter. My skipping like Bunearys as he smiled in his sleep.

"This isn't so bad..." I muttered, before I felt my own eyes droop. No sooner than later they closed, my consciousness slipping, sending me to the world of sleep.

Though this time I was sure. that there would be no nightmares this time around...

* * *

 _ **OMAKE:**_

"Alright, time to see what I'm dealing with." Doctor Zeke muttered in excitement after he placed a lunch break sign on his Clinic. He back up to his private room, where he keeps his medicinal herbs and medicine making tools.

Yup Pallet's Clinic is also it's Pharmacy, the Doctor, being a Pharmacist as well.

"This could change medical history!" Opening the door, he set up his equipment. Microscopes, scalpels, gloves, etc.

"Now, let's see here!" tying his apron and mask, whilst covering his hair, he went to the spot where he placed Ash's old bandages on, it was still moist with the salve.

"There you...are?" this...was unsettling for Doctor Zeke.

Right there, where the bandages were supposed to be, was a charred and still smoking bandage. No salve, no bandage, only ashes.

Other would have thrown a fit, heck they would even speculate that this was a grand plot to make a fool out of him.

But no, Doctor Zeke has lived long enough to know, this world's wonder. And so he can only describe it as such...

"Truly extraordinary..."

Indeed it was.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok! Here it is chapter eight! this marks this as the...third chapter of the four I promised you guys for this summer, YAHOO! also this is cool, I mean two chapters in one month, with the rate I'm going I might just post no. 9 at May 31, wishful thinking, but who knows, since I already know what I plan to type for that part maybe I just might post it on May 31 XD**

 **no worries guys, after this one we're jumping right into the training! so the 9th chapter is already three days past. Tbh I wanted to merge those two chapters, but then it's be a hella' long chapter. I have no qualms with long chapters, I like to think I do make long chapters, but I don't think I merge those two and post as early as i can.**

 **Also big shout out to you guys, thank you so much for your reviews, and thank all of the 8,961 people who viewed my story. My grandma's always nagging at me to get off the computer, saying this ain't important but ot me it is, and seeing all of your support really makes me happy.**

 **(1) Ok I've already mentioned that the Ash in this story ages (he's turning 15), so he grows in height as well of course. in this story Delia is a 5'5 in height so Ash is currently 5'4. oh and for future reference Jessie and James are 5'7 and 5'8 respectively, they're tall but not that tall. I think they only look so tall since Our heroes' are kids that haven't even reached puberty yet, well Brock might have seeing as Brock is 15 in the debut. Misty don't count since she is 10 like him, only thing is she was more mature than he was.**

 **(2) I've seen a lot of fics have ash's full name be either Ashton or Ashura, but then I thought about which of them should I use and then it hit me. there was another name Asher, i know it's biblical but I forgot what it meant only that it came from a descendant of one of Jacob's sons. But when I looked it up, Asher apparently means, Happy, Blessed. Fitting for our hero don't you think? I mean He is Blessed by Ho-oh, and he is mostly happy.**

 **(3) Ok I chose Dodrio, Ponyta, Nidorina, Dewgong, Horsea, and Persian. for reasons, and here they are,**

 **1\. Delia said she wanted to be a trainer and a Model, so having cute pokemon like Horsea and Ponyta is perfect, Dewgong and Persian can also send off the regal vibe, thus helping in modeling.**

 **2\. Pallet has lots of fields and plains, perfect for ranchers, and most ranchers have Doduo's, Ponyta's Tauros' any farm like Pokemon tbh. That and I wanted to go out of the norm and pick Dodrio XD.**

 **3\. for Nidorina, well as a Nidoran she could have been useful in the Modeling thing as well. But also fem-Nidoran's are a lot more common to happen upon, so i thing it's a natural choice.**

 **Hope you guys loved it! I will see you all later when I can!**

 **Please leave a review, And I'm grateful for the support!**

 **EmperorSnorlax uses Bulk Up! *Maito Guy impression:YOUTH!***

 **I've always wondered what would happen if Hachiman from Oregairu and Guy from Naruto ever meet...**

 **(Date of creation: May 20, 2018.)**


End file.
